


Swimming With The Sharks

by Thrunic



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arcades, Bullying, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Cosplay, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Middle School, Mutual Masturbation, Pantsing, Partial Nudity, Slow Burn, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: With Giygas and Porky defeated, Ness, Lucas, Ninten, and their friends are going back to school for eighth grade, but not everyone is as friendly or outgoing as them. The Sharks are back, and they single out Lucas for some extra bullying. Can Ness and his friends help Lucas to succeed and overcome the bullies, or will he succumb and have to drop out of school or even worse? And why are the Sharks back and why are they so mean?AU only in that the people of Mother 3 as well as Ninten are now in Onett.Rated M for large amounts of bullying and for sexual content. (The two are completely separate - the bullying is platonic and the sexual stuff is among friends only)Update 6-Jul-2020: It's finally complete.





	1. A New World

(Ness' Point of View)

Ness had enjoyed the summer off after beating Giygas and saving the world. All the adults didn't seem to believe him or just played along whenever he talked about his adventures. Actually, other than the other Chosen Four and a few friends, such as Tony, Apple Kid, Dr. Andonuts, and all the Mr. Saturns, no one believed him. Ness was actually relieved at this. It was nice to be able to live a normal life and to not worry about crowds of people wanting your autograph, or even worse, secret government research agencies interested in dissecting you.

A week or two after Giygas was defeated, a bunch of refugees showed up in Onett from a place called Tazmily. No one knows how they got there and some of the Onett townspeople are resentful at their presence, but many others have accepted them with open arms. Ness himself likes them and has even made a bunch of new friends. His new best friend is none other than Lucas, a boy his age who is also a psychic. He is friends with Duster, a lame thief; Kumatora, a tomboyish princess; and Fuel, the only other kid his age from Tazmily. Of course, Ness still has his friends from his proper adventure: Paula the healer, Jeff the engineer, and Poo the prince. During the course of the summer, they ran into another kid who looked like and dressed just like Ness. He wore a bandana, but otherwise the two were like twins. His name was Ninten, and with his outgoing attitude and his good-humored jokes, he made quick friends of Ness and his friends.

Ness likes Lucas' friends, and Lucas likes Ness' friends, and they all get along well with each other. That isn't to say that they never get into arguments - they do - but they're all strongly aligned by their shared morals. In short, they're all good people who like to make people happy and hate to see people hurt. They like things to be fair, and they dislike cheating and bullying.

Eagleland, the nation-state to which his town of Onett belongs, was founded by refugees and immigrants, and as is its custom, it provided generous aid to help the newcomers settle in. Land was cleared on the east side of town. In this place, housing went up for the people from Tazmily, as well as a mental health clinic. Onett had been growing and had been in need of its own school for a while, and with the influx of refugees, funds were provided for a new school.

Speaking of which, Ness and his friends were going to go to that school. Ness had always had to take the bus, and it was a long ride to his old school. Starting tomorrow, he'd be able to walk to school, and he'd have plenty of friends. Ness thought that things couldn't get any better.

* * *

(Lucas' Point of View)

After pulling the last Dragon's Tooth, Lucas had unleashed a world-cleansing cataclysm. The Nowhere Islands, where Tazmily was located, were destroyed by the forces of nature. The dragon did not hurt the denizens of the Nowhere Island, himself included. The dragon reached into Lucas' heart, and used Lucas' thoughts and desires to shape their future.

Lucas had woken up on a lawn next to a kid with a red hat who also liked striped shirts and jean shorts. He was looking over him. He was a bit puzzled, but neither scared nor upset. Instead, he was smiling, and welcomed Lucas to the land of the living. His name was Ness, and he apparently had found Lucas just sleeping there in his back yard. The two instantly knew they were psychics through their mental links, and it wasn't long until they were sharing stories about their adventures.

This world was new, but unlike Porky's dystopia, Lucas actually enjoyed Onett. Ness had brought Lucas down to the makeshift refugee center on the lawn of Town Hall, and helped reunite him with Flint, his father. Hinawa (his mother) and Claus (his twin brother), were nowhere to be found. Lucas felt a little sad, but there was no reason to expect them to be there. They had died in his world, and only wishful thinking had him even hoping to find them here. Still, it was nice to find Flint.

The two were promised a house and were even given a map with their lot circled with a red marker. They could have borrowed a trailer or entered into a lottery for spots at the Onett Hotel, but Ness' mom would have non of that, and both Flint and Lucas were taken into Ness' house. Flint slept in the living room while Lucas got to sleep in the same room as his new friend. Ness' mom had quickly gone out and bought a second bed, knowing that Ness and Lucas were too old to share a bed.

Still, Lucas was nervous. The world was very new, and while he trusted Ness with all his heart, his world was scary. Some places were nice, like the Library. It had lots of nice books and the staff and other patrons were friendly and would help him. However, other places, like the arcade, were scary. People with shark costumes liked to hang out around there, and Lucas didn't need Ness to tell him to watch out.

While Ness was visible excited about his first day of school, Lucas was nervous. Luckily, Ness' enthusiasm was just contagious enough to coax Lucas into giving it an honest try, and Lucas was believing that he might actually enjoy it.


	2. The World isn't all Nice People - First Morning of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists' first day at school. Will they make lots of new friends? Will the teacher be nice? Will they be able to overcome whatever obstacles are placed in their way?

Ness and Lucas get up early this morning. Ness almost bounces out of bed, he is that excited to try out the new school.

Ness: Hey Lucas! Get up!  
Lucas: Uuuh. Five more minutes, please?  
Ness: Aren't you excited for school. I heard we're getting Dr. Andonuts as our class teacher. Won't that be fun. I'm actually friends with him. He's really smart.  
Lucas: The same Dr. Andonuts as from my land?  
Ness: I don't know. He lives in Winters, but now that you mention it, he did disappear after I beat Giygas, and he did show up at the refugee gathering the day I found you, so maybe ... anyways, we need to get ready for school or we'll be late.  
Lucas: Sounds like a plan. How bad can school be if he's the one teaching?

Ness and Lucas both put on their school clothes, which just so happen to be the same as yesterday's clothes (striped shirt, jean shorts, etc), except these are freshly laundered and both feel and smell crisp.

Ness: You'll need this for school, Lucas.  
(hands Lucas a small backpack that is identical to his, except that it's red instead of lime green)  
Lucas: What's it for.  
Ness: Watch. You put your arms in it like this, and is hangs on your back like this.  
(Ness shows off his backpack)  
Lucas: It looks neat, but what does it do.  
Ness: You store your school stuff in it. We need to carry books, pencils, our lunches, and anything else we need in it.  
Lucas: Wow. That's a really neat invention.  
Ness: Well, I guess it is a nifty contraption. Anyways, we need to get downstairs for breakfast. I can smell the ometlets from up here.  
Lucas: Your mom is the best.

Ness and Lucas head downstairs, finding Ness' mom and Flint, who quickly sit their sons down at the breakfast table. Tracy, Ness' sister, is already seated.

Ness' Mom serves the omeletts, and the five start to talk once they're all seated.

Flint: Lucas, are you excited about school.  
Lucas: Sure am. Ness is going to show me all about school. It's gonna be great.  
Ness' mom: That's the spirit.  
Lucas: These omeletts are great. How'd you know I liked these.  
(Flint blushes)  
Lucas: I see.  
Ness' mom: Actually, your father cooked these omeletts. He's a pretty good cook.  
Ness: Lucas, your dad makes some great omeletts. Kudos to the chef.  
Ness' mom: Ness, do you know the way to school.  
Ness: I've got it all covered.  
(Ness brandishes his copy of the Onett Town Map, with the route written in pencil)  
Ness' Mom: Just remember. If you get lost, you can always ask a cop for directions.  
(a long pause) (Ness hadn't had the best encounters with the Onett Police)  
Ness: When's the last time I've gotten lost?  
Ness' mom: Well, anyway, it looks like you two have finished your omeletts, and just in time.  
Lucas: They were great. Thank you so much.  
Ness' mom: You'd better get going if you want to get to school on time.

Their parents give them their lunches, which Ness and Lucas put into their backpacks. Once Ness and Lucas have gotten up and put on their backpacks, Ness helps Lucas adjust his straps so that his backpack fits him properly. After hugging their parents good-bye, Ness and Lucas walk to school.

* * *

Ness doesn't have any trouble finding the school, and soon they're looking at the building that they'll be spending much of their waking hours in. The school building itself looks like a big house. It's a large wooden-frame structure with grey vinyl siding, though the windows are certainly much larger than house windows. In the middle is a rather modest entryway - just two doors and a single step up.

It's set behind a large concrete yard, where one or two hundred other kids are standing. Some are alone. Some are in groups, talking. It's fairly crowded.

Ness spots Ninten, and he jogs over to meet him. The two barely get to greet each other when Ninten points over his shoulder. The two see a bunch of people in a circle, but they're having a hard time seeing who's inside. There's a lot of laughing, and it's a really nasty type of laughter.

Ness can feel panic and fear through his empathy link. Ninten is right next to him, and Lucas ... well, where is Lucas.

Ness: Oh no!  
Ninten: What's wrong.  
Ness: Lucas is in there, and he's in trouble.  
Ninten: How do you now ... actually, I can feel it too. We've got to see what's going on. He might be hurt.

The crowd looks like trouble, so Ness and Ninten try to be discreet as they stand at the outside of the circle, trying to get a peek. They can't see anything, but they can hear something over all the laughter:

Lucas: Gimme them back.  
Mako: Look who forgot to wear pants. Haha!  
Lucas: That's not nice.  
White: Who ever said we're nice?  
Lucas: Just give me back my pants.  
Hammer: You didn't say the magic word.  
(Lucas tries to grap his shorts back)  
(Thresher holds them out of reach)  
Thresher: I don't see his name on them.  
Lucas: They do. It's right on the tag. Now give them back to me.  
Thresher: Well, they're mine now.  
Lucas: (starts crying)  
Hammer: Does the baby need his diaper changed?  
Mako: Hey Thresh. I've got an idea. Give me that baby's pants.

Mako quickly swipes Lucas' shorts from Thresher. Mako throws the shorts into a tree, out of reach of any of them.

At this point, Paula pushes her way into the circle. She grabs Lucas, and before any of the guys can figure out a reaction, Paula drags Lucas out of the circle.

White: Ehh, leave them. I have a feeling the principal is going to be interested in his new fashion statement.  
Hammer: Good one, White.

Paula, Ninten, Ness, and Lucas retreat to the far side of the yard and huddle up, with Lucas in the middle. The three are trying to shield him from the gazes of the other kids, a few of which are still looking and laughing. Ness has an idea. "Ninten, I need you to make a distraction. I've got a plan.

Ninten takes out his yo-yo and does a few simple tricks. It gets the attention of a few people, but not nearly enough. Ninten then has the yoyo wrap around his legs and falls. He actually doesn't fake it, and as he gets up, his nose is bleeding. Everyone looks at him. Some laugh. Some don't. Only one person comes up to help him, and her name is Kumatora. While Kumatora tries to stop his bleeding, Ness focuses on Lucas' shorts.

Using his psychokinetic powers, he shakes the shorts loose from the tree and grabs them as they fall down. He slips them into Paula's hands, and Paula quickly helps a still crying Lucas put them on. Paula then gives him a big hug and promises that things will go better.

* * *

At this point, the teachers and the principal exit the front door of the building and call everyone to attention. As the teachers help everyone get sorted by grade level, Ninten takes the opportunity to discretely cast PSI LifeUp α on himself, healing his bloody nose, while Paula and Ness help keep Lucas calm and escort him to where their grade is supposed to stand. They're in the eigth grade, which is the last grade in this school (It's K-8), so they stand where a large '8' has been drawn on the ground in chalk. Dr. Andonuts is there, and he introduces himself. He's looking quite cheery.

Once every eigth grader is accounted for, their teacher leads them into the building and into their classroom. Ness, Lucas, Paula, Ninten, and Kumatora are the last to enter the classroom. They take a good look around.

There's exactly five empty seats left out of a total of fifteen. Two are in the front row. They decide to give those to Lucas and Ness. Lucas because he needs the protection, and Ness to make sure Lucas is safe. Well, that and they know that Lucas loves learning and this way he gets the best spot.

The back row is completely taken by a bunch of people wearing shark hats. They're the same guys that were bullying Lucas outside. There's a free seat in the left-center, and two to the right of center. Kumatora takes the solo seat while Paula and Ninten take the two that are right of center.

Once everyone is seated, Dr. Andonuts starts with introductions, starting with himself.

Dr. Andonuts: Hello class. My name is Dr. Andonuts. I enjoy researching the unexplained.  
Dr. Andonuts: Let's start at the front of the room and work our way backwards. Tony, why don't you start?

Tony: Hi. I'm Tony and I like to tinker with robots.  
Mako: That's not the only thing he likes to tinker with, wink wink. (Mako looks at Jeff)  
Dr. Andonuts: You'll get your turn. Be patient.

Ness: I'm Ness. I love rockin', and my favorite food is steak.

Lucas: ...  
(Ness whispers some stuff in his ear)  
Lucas: My name is Lucas. I really like my new town of Onett.  
Mako: Go back where you came from, carpetbagger.  
(Ness stands up and faces Mako)  
Ness: You leave Lucas alone. He's perfectly welcome and loved here.  
Mako: Eeeew. You have a boyfriend. A carpetbagger boyfriend.  
The Sharks: Eeeeeeew.  
Dr. Andonuts: That's enough, class. Try to be respectful of your fellow students.  
Mako: Whatever you say, teach.

At this point, Lucas really wants to cry again. Luckily, Ness does have a quick fix for crying. It won't get rid of the root causes or make him happy, but it will prevent him from any further embarassment. Ness whispers "PSI Healing α" into Lucas' ear and Lucas' urge to cry just vanishes. Lucas just sits up straight and faces the front as if the bully's words had no effect on him. In truth, Lucas feels devastated. To be called unwanted hurts even worse than the pantsing incident earlier. Lucas wants to run away, and if he wasn't such a rule follower, he'd have run away right there and never shown himself again.

The other psychics (Ness, Paula, Poo, Kumatora, Ninten) all agree that something has to be done, but it'll have to wait until they have some time together alone. Empathy links can convey feelings exceptionally well and even simple thoughts, but for more complex stuff, regular talking is needed.

Fuel: My name is Fuel. I come from Tazmily and I love to work with wood.  
Hammer: Yeah, work that wood.  
(his corny pun doesn't get any laughs)

Kumatora: I'm Kumatora. My favorite music is heavy metal and my favorite hobby is beating up bullies.  
Dr. Andonuts: We'll have no threats in my class.  
Kumatora: Yes, Dr. Andonuts.

Jeff: My name is Jeffrey Andonuts, and my hobby is robotics.  
(whispers of "teacher's pet" can be heard in the back row)

Poo: I am Poo, prince of Dalaam. I am here on a student exchange program.  
Hammer: I'm Poo, prince of the toilet bowl. Please don't flush me down.  
(the back row laughs for a good 30 seconds)  
Dr. Andonuts: Please, class. Please, we need to settle down. We'll never get to any learning if you keep interrupting.  
Hammer: Sure thing, teach.

Ness and friends are glad that Poo is taking it so well. Poo has been trained and he's able to note the insult in his mind while keeping a calm demeanor.

Ninten: Hi guys. My name's Ninten. I like sports, especially baseball.

Paula: My name is Paula. I love reading and helping people out when they're in trouble.

Picky: I'm Picky. Well, my name is Picky. I actually like eating just about everything.

White: The name's White. Respect me, and we'll get along real well.  
(Dr. Andonuts and much of the rest of the class are a bit taken aback, but no one says anything)

Mako: I'm Mako, and there isn't a sport that I'm not good at.

Thresher: I'm Thresher. My favorite thing is money.

Hammer: I'm Hammer. I love making people laugh.

Ness and friends are extremely relieved once introductions are over. Dr. Andonuts is handing out textbooks and the Sharks appear to have lost interest in them, at least for the time being. They're apparently chatting about yesterday's gridiron football game.

The rest of the morning goes smoothly enough. They have Literature, Social Studies, and Math. The Sharks in the back couldn't care less, and with Dr. Andonuts not being the best at class control, they just chat amongst themselves. Hammer even catches more than a few z's. Apparently he hadn't gotten to bed until two o'clock this morning. Dr. Andonuts tries his best in Literature and Social Studies, but he really stands out in Math. Lucas, Tony, Jeff, and Poo already seem to know the material, so he focuses his efforts on Ness, Kumatora, Paula, and Ninten, who are struggling but were eager to learn.

The topic is infinite series, and Kumatora is trying to understand the difference between linear and geometric series. Ranking them in terms of power (geometric is far stronger) helps her grasp it, as Dr. Andonuts explains how the geometric series is so much more powerful. He uses acoustic feedback as his example, since Kumatora is into heavy metal.


	3. Sharks and their Prey - Lunchtime and Recess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch and Recess - A time that some love, and that others fear. The good guys try to regroup after a rough morning, but the Sharks aren't going to lie down. After all, sharks must always keep swimming.

After the morning classes, Dr. Andonuts leads the class to the lunchroom. Ness, Lucas, and Ninten stick close together, wanting to keeep Lucas safe. They pick an empty table at the far end of the lunchroom, hoping to avoid any confrontations. Once they sit down, they notice Jeff come over and ask if he may sit with them. They happily accept, and soon the four are talking about what to do with respect to their bullies.

Ness: Lucas, how are you feeling.  
Lucas: Awful. I wish I never came to school.  
Ness: I believe you. What they did to you was really mean.  
Ninten: I wish we could just blast them to atoms with our psychic powers.  
Ness: Ninten, I know you mean well, but you know we can't go around showing off our powers. Besides, Lucas is a pacifist and I know he wouldn't approve.  
Lucas: That's right. I don't care how mean they are. I still don't want to see them or anybody hurt.  
Ninten: Yeah, I know.  
Ness: Lucas, would you mind telling us what happened in the yard this morning. The first we saw was when Paula rescued you.  
Lucas: Well, I walked up to this guy. I don't remember his name, but he was wearing a hammerhead shark hat - it was a hat with a hammerhead shark head on the top. He's short and fat. He had a black t-shirt, red basketball shorts, and grey sneakers.  
Ness: That must be Hammer. He's that jerk who sits all the way to the back-right in class.  
Lucas: I think that's him.  
Lucas: Well, I walked up to him and said "Hi. I'm from Tazmily. Nice to meet you." I was really trying hard. I was nervous but I knew I was supposed to keep an open mind and make friends.  
Ness: So what did he do?  
Lucas: Well, he called me dumb, and called all of us from Tazmily dumb. Then another guy with a shark hat started talking to me. He said that all us Tazmily are poor and that I must have stolen my clothes.  
Ness: What did he look like?  
Lucas: He was wearing a thresher shark hat. You know, the shark with a really long tail fin. Well, he was wearing a hat with a thresher shark fin on the top. I don't remember what he wore.  
Ninten: He was wearing blue jeans, a black polo shirt, white sneakers with diamonds all over them, and a very gaudy dollar sign necklace. His name's Thresher by the way. Not very original; I know.  
Lucas: Well, this Thresher guy tried to yank off my shorts, and when that didn't work, he tried to unbutton them. I tried my best to stop him. I put my hands over here (Lucas puts his hands over his crotch), but then a third Shark guy, the one with the hat with a Great White Shark fin on it, pulled my hands away, and I could do nothing while Thresher opened up my shorts and pulled them right off. It was humiliating.  
Ness: He didn't touch you down there, did he?  
Lucas: No. Thankfully, he didn't. They were happy enough to just humiliate me totally, it seems. And they did a really good job. The underwear I was wearing were just so embarrassing.  
Ninten: I didn't get a chance to see them. What was so bad.  
Lucas(talking low): They're Go, Diego, Go! undies. I was wearing them because I was nervous about my first day of school and I needed all the encouragement that I could get.  
Ness(talking low): What's Go, Diego, Go!?  
Lucas(talking low): It's a cartoon. It's for little kids, but I like it.  
Ness: Don't worry. I'm sure it's a great show. All that matters is that you like it. You can show me sometime if you're willing.  
Lucas: Sure, if you really want to.  
Ness: I do.  
Lucas: And Ness, thank you _soooooo_ much for getting my shorts down from that tree. I would have gotten in so much trouble if the adults saw me without them.  
Ness: You're welcome, and don't forget Ninten. After all, he did that really painful distraction so I could get them down for you.  
Lucas: Yes, thank you Ninten.  
Ninten: You're welcome.  
Jeff: We'd better start eating. I think the lunch bell's going to ring pretty soon.  
(nom nom nom)  
(Jeff's pocket vibrates, and Jeff takes out a gadget)  
(whispering to Ness and then Ninten) Jeff: I've got a message from Tony: "Lucas in danger at recess. Protect at all costs."  
(imitating TV spies) Ness, Ninten: Understood.  
Lucas: What'cha say, Tony?  
Jeff: Tomorrow is going to be sunny.  
Lucas: Oh. That's good to know.

Ness, Ninten, and Jeff quickly eat their sandwiches. Lucas isn't so energetic, and he only manages to eat a few nibbles before the bell rings. Lucas packs back up his food and then all four of them line up to go to recess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kumatora, Paula, Tony, and Poo are at another table, eating their lunch. They're seated next to the Shark's table, not because they like being there, but because Kumatora believes in the philosophy of 'keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer.' The Sharks are a really noisy bunch, and it's not hard for our protagonists to listen in.

Thresher: I'm hungry.  
Hammer: Why don't you eat your lunch.  
Thresher: It's a baloney sandwich. You know I don't like baloney.  
(Thresher looks around)  
Thresher: But I am in the mood for a chocolate bar, and I think I just found one.  
(Thresher gets up, turns to an adjacent table where some second grade girls are seated, and swipes her chocolate bar. The girl starts crying while her friends try to comfort her)  
Thresher: Like taking candy from a baby ... wait, it is taking candy from a baby.  
Hammer: Good one Thresh.

White: Let's not forget why we're here.  
Hammer: But studying is so boring.  
White: Arrrr. No. I mean, our mission. Mr. P won't be happy.  
Thresh: Certainly that pantsing of the crybaby this morning counts for something.  
White: It's a start, but Mr. P wants more.  
Mako: And why should we always do what Mr. P wants.  
White: Arrrrrrrr. You guys are such dunces. Must my explain everything?  
White: Fine. When we make Mr. P happy, he showers us with rewards and makes sure that the adults stay out of our way, well, for the most part.  
White: But if we make Mr. P angry, well, don't ask, because even I don't have the guts to ask. But I know it's _bad_.  
White: So long story short, we've got to make you know who's life miserable, or else Mr. P will make our lives miserable.  
Hammer: Who's 'you know who' again?  
White: Arrrrrrrr. It's Lucas. 'L' 'U' 'C' 'A' 'S'. The dweeb with the striped shirt and jean shorts.  
Mako: Oh, the goody two shoes who stood you up in class this morning. The one with the red cap?  
White: No, not that one. The one next to him, with the yellow hair.  
Hammer and Mako: Oh, that Lucas.  
White: The other one isn't called Lucas. He's Ness.  
White: But whatever, just make sure Lucas is miserable, and make sure one of you takes a photo. Mr. P likes proof.

None of our four protagonists (Kumatora, Paula, Tony, and Poo) were eating or saying a word. They were too focused on the Sharks, who in turn were far too focused on berating each other to notice. Poo is remaining the calmest, knowing how to best handle his emotions. Tony is busy thinking about what tool or gadgets he might have or make that would be useful, but isn't coming up with much. Paula is getting angry and wishing she had her trusty frying pan with her. Kumatora is downright livid and Poo has to talk her down before she makes a scene.

Kumatora: Uuurgh. They make me so mad. I just want to let them have it.  
Poo: Focus on your objectives. Is it more important that we beat up those bullies, or that we protect our friend?  
Kumatora: Protect our friend. Which I'm going to do by clobbering those meanies.  
Poo: There's four of them right here, and you know the school staff aren't going to do much to them, but I'm not so sure they'll let your assault and battery go, and that's what it's going to be. You'll end up in juvie and he'll be able to make Lucas' life miserable.  
Poo: Instead, we need to take this information they've given us and make the best use of it.  
Paula: We need to make sure Ness, Ninten, and Jeff know. I'm not sure we need to scare Lucas with the information, but the rest need to know.  
Tony: Yes, I agree.  
(Tony takes out a small electronic gadget that looks a bit like a walkie talkie, and inputs a message in Morse Code.)  
(In Morse): Lucas in danger during recess. Protect at all costs.  
Tony: Now let's eat quickly before the bell rings.

Kumatora, Paula, Tony, and Poo quickly eat their food. The bell rings as they're stuffing the last bits down their throats, and they all get up to go to recess, making sure to stand near Lucas and his friends.

* * *

(Lucas' Point of View)

_Lunch didn't go that badly. Well, I was too nervous too eat, but the bullies left me alone. The day's half over. I just have to get through recess, a few more classes, and I can go home. How I so badly want to go home right now. It'd be great to be home with just Flint, Ness, and his family. They're so nice._

_Well, at least my friends are with me now. It feels a little safer with them around._

Lucas steps out into the yard. It's the same yard they were in the morning, except now people are playing games or just standing around talking. The eighth grade was the last to be let out, so the yard is already full.

_What should I do? I'm afraid to ask to play with anyone. I want to hang out near Ness. I feel safer around him._

Lucas stands near Ness. He doesn't say anything.

_That building looks nice. I like the windows. That classroom inside looks nice. They have these cicular tables, and there's all sorts of crayons and things on them. Those second graders are lucky._

Ness is watching over Lucas. He's looking around, making sure the Sharks don't start anything. Kumatora is leaning against the school building, scanning around for signs of trouble. Every one of Lucas' friends is keeping their eyes peeled.

The Sharks are hanging out together in the middle of the yard. They're just talking, though noone can hear what they're saying over the din of the schoolyard. Fortunately, they're not doing anything.

* * *

(Shark's Point of View)

White: Something's not right.  
Mako: They're all watching. Every last one of those annoying brats is watching.  
White: It's like they know something.  
Hammer: But if they try to do anything, they'll go to detention for sure.  
White: Maybe, but something's not right. Mr. P did say he's got dangerous friends.  
Thresher: Then what do you want to do?  
White: For now, nothing. We wait and watch. We don't need anything getting in the Onett Times.  
Hammer: That's not fun.  
White: Don't interrupt (looks sternly at Hammer>)  
White: As I was saying, for now nothing.  
White: But when he's walking home from school, we follow him and we totally humiliate him.  
Mako: That's my kind of plan.  
Thresh: Can I steal the shirt off his back.  
White: Yes. Let him go home with nothing but those embarassing kiddy undies of his. And don't forget to take a photo for the school newspaper.  
Mako: That sounds like a good plan, but how are we going to get them to publish it.  
White: Mr. P has connections. We take the photo, and he'll get it published.  
Hammer: And then Lucas will be so humiliated that he'll run away to his mommy and never come back?  
White: Exactly.

* * *

(Ness' Point of View)

Ness walks over to Kumatora. He lays back against the wall of the building next to her.

Ness: Hey Kumatora.  
Kumatora: Hi Ness. You look like you've got something to say.  
Ness: I'm concerned about Lucas.  
Kumatora: We all are concerned about him. I know that's not all that you came over to ask me.  
Ness: Well ... would you mind meeting at my house at six for a meeting.  
Kumatora: About Lucas?  
Ness: Yes. I'm really concerned, and we need to come up with a plan.  
Kumatora: Count me in. You know I'll do anything for Lucas.  
Ness: I knew I could count on you. Lucas thanks you.

Ness now has just one more person to talk to, so he looks around for Jeff. Ness quickly finds him talking to his friend Tony near the fence separating the yard from the road.

Ness: Jeff, do you have a minute.  
Jeff: Sure.  
Ness: Could you come after school to my house. We're going to try to help Lucas out.  
Jeff: Tony and I were going to launch our model rocket this afternoon. What time were you thinking of.  
Ness: Six o'clock.  
Jeff: Sounds great. I'll be there, and I'll bring my tools with me. I've got a feeling we'll be needing a few inventions.  
Ness: Probably. You're the best, Jeff.

At this point, the bell rings, the teachers come out of the building, and everyone files back into school for afternoon classes.

* * *

The afternoon seems to drag on forever. Lucas is nervous, keeping one ear on the teacher and one ear on the back row. Jeff is busy thinking of anti-bully inventions. Kumatora is just plain angry. Ness is a little of everything. Even Ninten is having a little trouble finding anything funny.

For the afternoon, the eighth grade has science and writing.

Science is, naturally, Dr. Andonuts favorite subject to teach. The focus today is on the Scientific Method, which Dr. Andonuts explains is the foundation of modern science and technology. Despite usually loving learning, Lucas is too worried about the back of the classroom.

The Sharks are busy passing notes around. They aren't even try to pay attention to the teacher.

Jeff and Tony are probably the only two who are able to focus on their classwork even a little. Dr. Andonuts winds up calling on them for all the class questions. The class is actually surprisingly quiet, with only an occasional chuckle from the back of the class, and Dr. Andonuts takes it as a sign that his students are learning.

Writing goes much the same way as science. Luckily for most of the students, it's the first day of class and no one has to do any actual writing today. It's just lecture and basic exercises about sentence structure.

And so it goes on until two boring hours have passed and the final bell is about to ring.


	4. Trouble on the Streets - Getting Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sharks spring their plan into action. Will our heroes be able to save the day, or will Lucas fall victim to their villainous schemes?

(Lucas' Point of View)

When the final bell rings, the Sharks perk up and are surprisingly the first to line up to leave class (they've been the last all day long). Ness is at the back of the line, with Lucas right in front of him. Dr. Andonuts leads them out of the class and into the yard and dismisses them out the front gate.

The Sharks are gone before our heroes even get a chance to think about what they might be up to. White had led them off to the west, and they seemed plenty happy as they left.

_It's such a relief that school's over. As soon as Ness and I get home, we'll be able to relax in the safety of our own home. It's nice that those mean bullies didn't hang around after school and just let us go._

Lucas starts walking home, his chin up for the first time since school started. He's walking alongside Ness as they make their way towards his house.

As they pass the Onett Library, Lucas takes a look at an ornamental bush next to the sidewalk.

_The bushes sure are pretty in Onett. People sure know how to keep a city looking clean. That's odd. That bush looks like it has a shark fin on top. Wait, it does have a shark fin on top. That's not good._

Before Lucas has a chance to react, Mako reaches out from the bush and tries to pull off Lucas' shorts. _Not again._ Mako pulls hard, but his jorts are able to stay up. Lucas tries to run but another guy, who had been loitering on the library steps, runs over and grabs him in a bear hug. Lucas tries to squirm and wiggle out, but the guy is big and muscular and Lucas isn't going anywhere. _Help, Help, somebody help!_ thinks Lucas as Mako starts unbuttoning his shorts, the only thing between his embarassing undies and the camera that a third Shark is holding.

Ness recognizes the guy immediately. Blue jeans, a black leather jacket over an equally black undershirt, black leather jacket, black boots, oh, and great white shark fin hat. It's White, the leader of the gang and a classmate of theirs. In fact, it's their whole team of bullies.

Ness can't stand bullies, and Lucas is screaming over his empathy link for help. Lucas might be a pacifist, but Ness isn't. Ness takes a good look around to see if anyone else is around, and is relieved to see that it's just them and the bullies.

Lucas feels his button pop open and his zipper soon follows and White keeps Lucas from protecting his crotch. Lucas spreads his legs apart, trying to keep his shorts at least partway on. It's working for now, and his shorts are sagging and unzipped, but he's still covered. Then White manages to get his legs around Lucas, and nothing stands in the way of Mako as he grabs onto Lucas' shorts again. _ Oh no. They've got me. Please, someone help me. I really need help._

The other two bullies (Thresh and Hammer) have spotted Ness and are running right at him. Ness only has a few moments before they're on him.

"PK Flash!" yells Ness as he concentrates hard, a shimmering star of bright light making it's way to the crowd of bullies. Mako falls asleep. Thresher falls asleep. It has no effect on Hammer. White starts crying uncontrollably. It has no effect on Lucas.

Lucas opens his eyes and looks around. The first thing that he notices is that he's free, and his shorts are still on, if barely. He pulls them up and buttons and zips them up gratefully as he notices a panting Ness run up to him. He immediately gives him a big smile. _Ness is just so great. He knows just when to step in._ "Thank you so much Ness."

Ness and Lucas look around. Around Lucas' feet are Mako and Thresh, sound asleep. They won't be remembering anything. White is crying like a baby. He probably also won't remember anything. And then there's Hammer, who's on the verge of running away.

Ness: Stop right where you are, or you're next!  
Hammer: I don't want any trouble. You're a great guy. My friends tricked me into doing this.  
Ness: Whatever. Just give me that camera of yours.  
Hammer: Just don't hurt me.  
(Ness drops the single-use camera on the floor and smashes it to bits with his feet, making sure the film is well exposed to the daylight)  
Ness: Now wait until we're gone, and then wake up your friends, and tell them never to bother us again.

Ness takes Lucas by the hand and they quickly walk the rest of the way home.

Hammer kicks each of his friends, waking them up. He even kicks White, even though he's not asleep. The kicks wake them up, and White gets his crying under control.

Hammer: Wow, I've never seen you cry before.  
White: There will be no mention of this to anyone, ever. Understood.  
Hammer, Thresh, Mako: Yes, boss.  
White: We never found Lucas. He gave us the slip.  
Hammer, Thresh, Mako: Yes.

The four of them slink off to the arcade to nurse their emotional wounds.

* * *

Ness and Lucas make it back to their house without further incident. Upon entering the front door, Ness' Mom and Flint greet them.

Ness' Mom: Hi Ness.  
Flint: Hi Lucas.  
Ness' Mom: How was school.  
Flint: Did you make any new friends.  
Ness: It was rough.  
Lucas: Yes, it was a hard first day of school.  
Flint: Do you want to talk to me about it.  
Ness' Mom: They look like they want to talk it over amongst themselves. Is that right, Ness and Lucas?  
Ness, Lucas: Yes.

Both boys are relieved that their parents aren't probing into it any more than they have. They really do need some time to decompress and settle.

Ness: Is it all right if we invite Kumatora and Jeff over this evening.  
Ness' Mom: Sure. I really do like Kumatora, and Jeff, he's a nice guy.  
Ness: Thanks! (Ness gives his mom a hug.)

The two boys walk up the stairs and into their room. Ness slips off his backpack then helps Lucas out of his. Ness sits down on his bed and invites Lucas to join him. He knows how exhausted he is, and it must be even worse for Lucas.

Lucas: It's nice to be back home.  
Ness: Yes, it sure is.  
Lucas: Thank you sooooo much back there. One more second and my shorts would have fallen down and I'd have been humiliated again. This time in public.  
Ness: When I saw them doing that to you it just got me so angry. I just had to let them have it. I hope you're okay with that, with you being a pacifist and all.  
Lucas: It had to be done. I know you try really hard to do things peacefully, so I have complete trust that you did the right thing.  
Lucas: After all, it's not like you hurt them. You just made them cry and fall asleep and whatnot. Nice choice of PSI there.  
Ness: (blushes) I must say it was a little amusing to watch the leader of their gang on the ground crying like a baby.  
Ness: So, Lucas, what do you want to do? We've got a few hours before Kumatora and Jeff come over.  
Lucas: I'm really tired. I wouldn't mind taking a nice nap. What about you, Ness.  
Ness: I'm tired too.  
Lucas: Uhhm, I know it's a little weird, but, actually, no, nevermind.  
Ness: You can ask me. Don't worry. I won't laugh.  
Lucas: Promise?  
Ness: Promise.  
Lucas: Can we take our naps together? I'd feel much more comfortable to be with you. You're so strong and brave and I'd feel much safer with you.  
Ness: You're strong too Lucas. It takes a lot of strength to survive what you went through today. And, yes, I'd be fine taking a nap with you.

The two guys lie down on Ness' bed. They're both lying on their backs and their hands are touching.

Lucas: Your hands are warm.  
Ness: So are yours.  
Lucas: This feels really good.  
Lucas: It's nice to be able to stretch out and relax and not worry about people creeping up on your and pulling off your only shorts.  
Ness: I guess is must be pretty scary. Thankfully that's not going to happen here. You can nap with me and be perfectly sure that your cuddly little clothes are going to be just fine.  
Lucas: Aww. That sounds so sweet. Well, I think we'd better try to get some rest.  
Ness: Yes, we'll need all of our thinking power for tonight.

The two quickly fall asleep, their brains recovering from their hard day at school.

* * *

Ness and Lucas are woken to the sound of "Ness!, Lucas!, wake up!"  
Ness: What's the big deal?  
Kumatora: You two sure are hard sleepers. We've been trying to get you up for two minutes.  
Lucas: (yawn) That was a good nap.  
Kura: Well get your butts into gear. You're wanted downstairs. Don't you remember about our little meeting?  
Ness: Okay, okay. We'll be down in a minute.

Ness and Lucas groggily get up and trudge downstairs. Maybe a late afternoon nap wasn't such a good idea.

Kumatora: It's about time you two sleepyheads showed up.  
Ness: Cut us a little slack. We were really sleepy. (stretches his arms up and yawns)  
Lucas: Yeah, that was a good nap.  
Kumatora: Well, we've got business to take care of. Jeff, if you'd do the honors.  
Jeff: Here we have exhibit A: (Jeff passes around photographs of the four Sharks that are in their class)  
Jeff: What we know:  
Jeff: 1: They're selfish, mean, and nasty bullies who find pleasure in tormenting people.  
Jeff: 2: They don't seem particularly smart.  
Jeff: 3: They're awfully orginized for a bunch of bullies.  
Kumatora: Ness, you've told us stories about the Sharks. Do you know anything that would help us?  
Ness: Well, the Sharks were a local gang back when I was just starting my adventure. They would hang out around the arcade and they had a leader. Frank was his name, I think.  
Kumatora: Where is this Frank fellow now?  
Ness: He turned good after I fought him and won. It turns out he was just under the influence of Giygas, and was quite reasonable after I knocked some sense into him.  
Kumatora: What about the rest of the sharks.  
Ness: They kind of just disappeared. I guess they just went back to their homes and didn't cause people any more trouble.  
Jeff: You did say that their base of operations was the video arcade. It could be useful if we investigated and got some intel.  
Kumatora: I don't know. Sneaking around isn't something I usually approve of. Why don't we just knock some sense into them like Ness did back in the day?  
Jeff: We need to find the leader.  
Lucas: Do you think he's the reason everyone wants to pick on me?  
Ness: Probably. I can't tell you why, but I smell a foul influence. After all, we did catch them talking about a Mr. P.  
Jeff: Ness, and Lucas, have you ever met any people in your travels who might have any reason to call themselves "Mr. P"  
Lucas: No, not that I can think of.  
Ness: Hmm ... well, I can think of one person, but he's gone. It can't be him.  
Jeff: Who?  
Ness: Pokey.  
Lucas: He was in my world too, but I _really_ defeated him good. He's trapped in the Absolutely Safe Capsule.  
Jeff: It's true. My dad did tell me about his invention, and how Porky Minch used it in Lucas' timeline. It is truly an Absolutely Safe Capsule. Nothing can get in, and nothing can get out. He's trapped forever in it.  
Kumatora: Then, who could be this Mr. P if he's not Porky, Pokey, or however you call him.  
Jeff: We'll just have to find out. I suspect they may be using the arcade as their hideout again.  
Ness: What makes you say that?  
Jeff: After school, they walked very fast in that direction. They still managed to ambush us, so they couldn't have gone very far, and the arcade is just a block away from our school.  
Ness: That's some smart thinking there.  
Jeff: Ness, how'd you infiltrate their hangout the first time?  
Ness: I just walked in, and beat up anyone who attacked me. Most of them left me alone after the first few got trounced.  
Lucas: What if we just went in and played some arcade games and kept our ears open. That way we wouldn't have to fight, hopefully.  
Kumatora: We'll need disguises. The Sharks obviously have it in for us, so we can't just walk right in.  
Jeff: It might be easier is only one or two of us went in, and the rest stayed on standby.  
Ness: How about Ninten and me. We're both psychics, so we can call to Lucas telepathically if we need backup. And we look like twins, so we can act like we're just brothers engaging in some friendly arcade game competition.  
Kumatora: And I'll hang back with Lucas and Jeff and anyone else who wants to come in case you guys need saving.  
Ness: Sounds like a plan.  
Ness: Lucas, are you okay with this?  
Lucas: If it gets the bullies off my back, I'm down for it.

Ness' Mom: You guys look hungry.  
Lucas: I'm actually not really hungry.  
Ness' Mom: Lucas, can you at least try?  
Lucas: Okay.

Ness' mom brings them some food. It's steak and fries, which is Ness' favorite. Ness eats quickly, while Kumatora and Jeff eat a little more civilly. Lucas has only taken one bite.

Ness: Is the food okay?  
Lucas: The food's find. I just don't feel like eating.  
Ness: I know you're not feeling up to eating, but you need the energy. Do it for me please.  
Lucas: Okay, if you really think it's that important.  
Ness: I'll even help you out.

Ness helped Lucas cut his steak and hand-fed him fries, which Lucas found strangely comforting. It took a good fifteen minutes, but eventually Lucas ate his entire plate.

Lucas: Thank you Ness. I do feel a little better now.  
Ness: No problem. That's what best friends are for.

Jeff: I do have a few inventions that could help us.  
Jeff: First, I present to you the button lock. It may look like an ordinary washer, but it slips over your pants' (or shorts') button like this, and locks into place. Once it's in, you can't get the button off without the code, and if you can't get the button off, you can't get pantsed.  
Ness: Sounds like a very useful gadget. I bed they won't even realize what's going on. Lucas, you should try it out first.  
(Jeff hands a button lock to Lucas, and helps him secure it.)

Jeff: Now, Ness, try to take Lucas' pants off. Pretend you're one of the bullies.

Lucas stands up and moves away from the table, and Ness follows. Lucas is standing straight and proud, his arms at his sides so Ness has full access to his beloved jorts. Ness grabs Lucas' shorts by the sides and yanks down firmly. They don't go far as the waistband holds them up. Ness grabs the button and tries his best to slip it through the hole, but the washer is bigger that the hole. Try as Ness might, Lucas' shorts remain buttoned and his privates remain on the right side of a layer of thick, blue denim.

Ness: I give up. Those things aren't coming off.  
Lucas: (smiles)  
Jeff: It looks like the pass the Ness test.  
Ness: (blushes)

Jeff: I have enough for everyone.  
Kumatora: I don't think they'll work for me. My stretchy shorts don't have buttons, nor does my hoodie.  
Jeff: True, but these bullies haven't shown any sign of bullying girls.  
Kumatora: That's pretty stupid of them. Well, their loss. I certainly have nothing against beating up guys ... well, if they deserve it.  
(Jeff hands Ness a button lock and puts one on his own pants.)  
Jeff: I'll keep this last one for Ninten. He's going to need one.

Jeff: Finally, I've got one last invention.  
Jeff: They're called 'Splat Bombs.'  
Ness: Are they these triangally things that throw colorful ink everywhere?  
Jeff: It's called a tetrahedron, and how did you know?  
Ness: They're from a video game that I play with Lucas and Ninten. It's called Splatoon.  
(Jeff blushes)  
Jeff: Well, regardless of where the idea came from, set one of these off, and everyone nearby will be covered in ink. If our bullies act the way I'm hypothesizing, they'll be so upset about the stains on their clothes that they'll be able to think of nothing else.  
Lucas: Does is come out in the wash?  
Jeff: Yes. The ink is 100% water soluble.  
Jeff: Even better, you get your choice of hot pink and diarrhea green. Personally, I recommend the pink for extra gross-out factor.  
Ness: It's actually quite pretty. What do you mean by it being gross?  
Jeff: They're homophobic bullies. I'm guessing they hate pink.  
Ness: I'll take some pink ones then.  
Lucas: Can I have the green ones?  
Kumatora: I'll take green too.  
Jeff: Okay, and I'll take some pink ones. Remember to only use them in an emergency. I doubt they'll be fooled, or grossed out, twice.

Lucas: Thanks for all the help. I'm actually looking forward to this weekend.  
Ness: Actually, I don't think we ever talked about when we're going to do this.  
Jeff: We could do it this weekend.  
Kumatora: I don't think we can wait that long. Why not tomorrow after school.  
Ness: I agree. We've got to get to the bottom of this.  
Lucas: Tomorrow sounds good.  
Ness: Then it's agreed. We meet right outside school, and our first stop will be the arcade.

Jeff: We're still forgetting one little thing.  
...  
Jeff: We need disguises. Well, Ness and Ninten need disguises.  
Ness: I'm not sure what I can wear. All my clothes are the same, and I've never seen Ninten wear anything other than his usual outfit.  
Ness: I do have have one thing that might work. Give me a minute.

Ness runs out to his bedroom and comes back a minute later, still wearing his jorts.

Ness: How do you take this button lock off?  
Jeff: I guess I never showed you how to get it off. They're actually made to work with your telekinesis, so only a psychic can get them off. Feel inside the lock, and you should see a flat metal lever. Push it with your telekinesis and it'll come right off.  
Ness: Hmm ... like this.  
(Ness' button lock pops open)  
Jeff: You got it.  
Jeff: In case you're wondering, mine works a bit differently.  
Ness: Be back in a moment ...

Ness runs back up to his bedroom, and when he comes back, he's dressed in a red 'number 1' shirt and black shorts.  
Lucas: Nice. You look just like the Villager from my game.  
Ness: Yes, it's my Halloween costume from last year.  
Ness: As for Ninten ...

(Ninten enters through the front door)

Ninten: Have you guys been planning something with out me?  
Jeff: Err ... what makes you say that.  
Ninten: Us PSI users are empaths. I can feel your emotions, especially those of other psychics.  
Ness: Perfect timing. We were just talking about how we need a disguise for you tomorrow.  
Ninten: So that explains why you're dressed at the Villager. Neat costume by the way.  
Ness: Do you have anything for your disguise.  
Ninten: If by disguise you mean my costume from halloween, I sure do.  
Ninten: Are those Splat Bombs I see? Well, give me one of them. They look like so much fun.  
Ninten: As for my costume, I mean disguise, I'm gonna be an Inkling. It's got pointy ears and this neat tentacle-wig. It's also got my only shirt and shorts that aren't just like the ones I always wear. It'll be perfect.  
Ness: Sounds good to me. And sure, an Inkling wouldn't be an Inkling without a few Splat Bombs.

The five say their goodbyes, and Jeff, Kumatora, and Ninten leave to their houses.

Ness and Lucas go up to their bedroom and they play a few video games to try to relax. After an hour or so of laid-back gaming, the two get ready for bed. After what happened today, both boys decide to sleep in their day clothes, feeling more protected wearing them.

Lucas: Ness, do you think it's going to work out alright tomorrow?  
Ness: Definitely. You've got the Ness guarantee that things will work out. And if they don't, I'll make it work out.  
Lucas: You're the best Ness.  
Ness: And you're a great guy too, Lucas.

Soon the two boys fall asleep.


	5. Dressing Up can be Fun and a Surprise in the Trash - Second Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting dressed up, our protagonists make it through another day at school. Will things go better than they did the first day of school, and what will our protagonists find in the trash?

Ness wakes up early and without using his alarm clock. He wakes Lucas up.

Ness: Hey Lucas, wake up.  
Lucas: Oh, good morning Lucas.  
Ness: Are you ready for today?  
Lucas: If you mean after school, yes, I'm more than ready, but do we have to go to school?  
Ness: You really should come. It'll only get worse if you miss.  
Ness: Remember that we've got a plan, and remember the gear Jeff gave us last night.  
Lucas: (smiling) Hehehe (brandishes a splat bomb that they had left on Ness' nightstand)  
Ness: And they can't pull off your shorts today. (Ness shows off the button on his jorts, with the button lock)  
Lucas: That's going to be a huge relief.  
Ness: And if they still try something, we'll be here to rescue you.  
Lucas: (gets out of bed and hugs Ness) That's so sweet of you.

The two boys get ready for school. They eat their breakfast, speak with their parents, and make sure their backpacks are in order.

Lucas: Where will we hide our costumes? I don't think our little backpacks can fit them?  
Ness: We can wear them underneath.

Ness: (unlocks his lock with a burst of PSI energy)  
Lucas: _He took off his lock? He wouldn't change right in front of me? Would he?_  
Lucas: _He sure does look cute in those jorts. I like how they look over his crotch. What am I thinking?_  
Ness: (looks at Lucas and smiles)  
Lucas: (blushes and looks away from Ness, looking very embarrassed)  
Ness: It's okay. You can look if you want.  
Lucas: _Wow, he really doesn't mind me looking. That's a relief. I wonder if he likes me looking?_  
Ness: I can get dressed in the bathroom if you want.  
Ness: (turns around)  
Lucas: _Those back pockets look really cute on him. It's so nice how they wrap around his butt cheeks like that. Those shorts must be as comfortable as mine. Why am I thinking this stuff? He's my friend, and I'm thinking about his butt? Still, it's a really cute butt. But he's my friend._  
Ness: (starts to walk out the door)  
Lucas: Ness, wait! You don't have to leave. I'm okay with you changing here.  
Ness: _Wow, I think he likes me. I thought he'd be way too embarrassed. Well, I'll give him a nice little show then. We've got the time._  
Ness: (turns around and walks back over to Lucas)  
Ness: _He's bulging a bit in his shorts. I probably shouldn't mention it to him._  
Lucas: _I'm ready. I can handle this. He's my friend after all. Friends aren't supposed to be so squeamish. He's wearing underwear after all._  
Lucas: _But dang, he looks so cute. That he's about to strip for me just gets me so nervous._  
Ness: Are you sure you're okay with this? (Ness is fiddling with his button, which is still holding things tightly together)  
Lucas: I'm ready.  
Ness: (grabs his button with both hands and playfully acts like he's having trouble opening it up)  
Lucas: _Those shorts are so comfy on him._  
Ness: (the button pops open and he grabs the zipper by the pull tab)  
Lucas: _Oh my. They're coming open. He's really going to do it. Those shorts are still closed. I wonder if his shorts mind what he's doing. Do they have feelings? I can't watch. I can't not watch._  
Ness: (smiles) (pulls the zipper down with a hiss)  
Lucas: _The shorts are coming apart, and I'm watching. I can see bits of his undies. What kind is he wearing? Is the butt of the shorts still snug? Oh I just love watching, but I really shouldn't, but he did say it's okay._  
Ness: (grabs his jorts by the sides and shimmies them down)  
Lucas: _He really did it. They're down by his ankles. He's my friend and standing in front of me with only his underwear, well, and his shirt. And he's wearing baseball-themed undies. I should have known. They are cute, and his package sure looks nice in there._  
Ness: Like what you see.  
Lucas: (surprised) Sorry, I didn't mean to stare.  
Ness: Like I said, it's okay. But we do need to get ready, so next part ...  
Ness: (grabs the Villager shorts and pulls them up)  
Lucas: _This is just as good as watching him strip. It's like stripping, but he gets more and more dressed._  
Ness: (zips the zipper up and buttons the button)  
Lucas: _Those shorts do fit him nicely._  
Ness: (grabs his shirt by the hem and lifts it up)  
Lucas: _This part's much easier. I've seen him shirtless hundreds of times before. He's still got a nice chest though._  
Ness: (puts on the red number '1' shirt)  
Lucas: _ That outfit looks great on him. I like how the shirt is a little bit like a triangle and hangs so loosely around those tight shorts. It just makes Ness look so nice. What am I thinking? It's like whatever Ness wears, I think it looks great. Well, it does look great, but why is my mind so stuck on him?_  
Ness: You look like you're at a loss for words. How do I look?  
Lucas: You lo-look great.  
Ness: Aww, thanks. I can show the game he's from later. I'm sure you'll like it, and I could use a friend in my village.

The best part of the show over, Ness puts on his striped shirt and jorts right over his costume, securing the button with the lock. Ness looks a little puffier than normal and there's a bit of red shirt visible around his collar, but it's passable.

Lucas: You look a little pudgy.  
Lucas: _Those clothes look so tight on him. They must feel really good being so tight._  
Ness: I guess I did put on a little weight, if anyone asks.  
Lucas: Don't worry. You look fine.  
Ness: Lucas, your turn.  
Lucas: Do you mind if I use the bathroom. I know you showed me, but I'm still a little embarassed.  
Ness: That's fine. I don't want to pressure you.  
Lucas: _I kind of do want to show off in front of Ness, but I'm also really nervous, so it's nice that Ness is being so considerate._

Lucas goes to the bathroom, and when he gets back he's dressed in his Inkling costume: His shirt is a 'Basic Tee,' a yellow t-shirt with Inkling writing on the front. There is a 'Backwards Hat,' which is yellow baseball cap that is supposed to be worn with the bill facing backwards, and for shoes he's wearing 'Neon Sea Slugs,' which are bright lime-green sneakers with black trim.

Lucas: _This costume feels so cool. I love wearing it. It's also pretty comfy and breathes very well._  
Ness: Wasn't Ninten supposed to be the Inkling?  
Lucas: Why? Is there anything wrong with two Inklings?  
Ness: No; I guess not.  
Ness: Either way, you might want to take off the shoes and hat for now. Your regular clothes won't cover them.  
Lucas: Yeah, you're right.  
(Lucas takes off the cap and puts it in his backpack. Then he tries to do the same with his sneakers, but they won't fit.)  
Ness: I've got a little room in my backpack.  
Lucas: Does your costume come with shoes? You don't want to be seen wearing your usual red sneakers.  
Ness: Actually, they do. I just forgot all about them. It's a good thing you thought of it.  
Lucas: (feels proud)  
(Ness rummages through his stuff and finds the shoes, which are plain blue sneakers.)  
Ness: I guess I can make room for them too in my backpack.  
Lucas: Don't you need those books.  
Ness: I'll be fine. And if I really do need them, I can always share with you.  
Lucas: If you're okay with it.

Lucas then puts on his striped shirt and shorts and makes sure the button lock is secure. Lucas is feeling confident with all these clothes on. He's always liked wearing clothes, and now he's got a secret identity hidden underneath. Ness likes it too.

The two boys say goodbye to their parents and leave for school. They make good time and arrive a few minutes early at the school.

* * *

Luckily, the Sharks are running late and everyone is seated in their classroom before their bullies make their appearance. Dr. Andonuts doesn't say anything and just lets them take their seats as if nothing happened. _Showing a little favoritism, isn't he?_ thinks Lucas to Ness. _I'm pretty sure the principal is making him be nice to them,_ thinks Ness in response. They can't make out their words, but being so close together and with things reasonably quiet, the feelings come across clear as day over their empathy link. They continue feeling each other's feelings for a while ...

Dr. Andonuts: Lucas, what do you think the significance is of Huckleberry Finn teaming up with the runaway slave Jim?  
Lucas: Umm ...  
Dr. Andonuts: You did do your reading, didn't you?  
Lucas: Sorry, sir.  
Mako: (in a mocking tone) I'm Lucas and I don't do my homework because I'm stupid and lazy and hate my teacher.  
Lucas: (feels livid at Mako's mockery)  
Lucas: _Why does he have to be like that?_  
Paula: (feels Lucas via his empathy Link)  
Paula: Huckleberry Finn is a critique about 'Southern Values,' and by portraying a runaway slave as a protagonist and a good friend, Mark Twain is attacking racist beliefs about white superiority.  
Dr. Andonuts: Very good, Paula.  
Lucas: (Lucas feels his anger calm down as the moment passes, and he is so glad both that he refrained from acting on it, and that Paula bailed him out)  
Lucas: _Phew. Thank You soooooo much Paula for saving me._  
Dr. Andonuts: Yes, in the time that Mark Twain lived and wrote in ... (Dr. Andonuts continues with his lecture for a good while)

After that, Lucas pays much more attention and actually learns quite a bit. The Sharks try to tease him here and there, but knowing that he is going to infiltrate their lair later has given him the confidence to brush off their insults. Soon enough, it's time for lunch.

* * *

Ness, Lucas, Ninten, and Kumatora are sitting together this time, with Paula, Jeff, Tony, and Poo sitting at the next table over.

Lucas: Hi Ninten! Hi Kumatora!  
Ninten, Kumatora: Hi Lucas!  
Lucas: Ninten, did you remember to bring your costume?  
Ninten: (tugs at the collar of his shirt, revealing a little a bit of a dark blue and red striped jersey underneath)  
Lucas: Nice. (tugs at the collar of his shirt, revealing a little bit of his yellow t-shirt underneath)  
Ninten: Wow. You're dressing up too? I guess three people in the arcade is gonna be better than two.  
Ninten: Wait ... is that a bit of Inkling text I see under there.  
Lucas: Yup.  
Ninten: Nice. Two Inklings are better than one.  
Ness: Looks like we'll be going in as a threesome. (tugs at the collar of his shirt, revealing a bit of his red shirt)  
Ninten: Ness, I can't wait to see your costume.  
Kumatora: And Lucas, we've still got you covered, though with how confident you're looking, I'm sure you'll be fine.  
Lucas: Thanks for the support.  
Ness: Let's see what we have for lunch ...  
All: (dig out their lunches from their backpacks)  
Ness: A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tasty.  
Lucas: Yay, an omelette.  
Ninten: A ham sandwich and tortilla chips. Yummy.  
Kumatora: A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Not bad.  
All: (eat their food)

Meanwhile

Thresher: Lunch is served (spreads out a few boxes of cookies and candy bars)  
White: Wow, nice. Where'd you get all the loot?  
Thresher: Let's just say a few girl scouts were relieved of their cookies last afternoon.  
White: That's low, even for us ...  
Thresher: (squirms in his seat)  
White: I like it.  
Mako: So what gave you the idea?  
Thresher: I was feeling bummed out after those nerds humiliated us, so I needed something to cheer me up. I saw some girl scouts trying to sell their cookies, and the rest is history.  
White: That's the spirit. When you get knocked down, you get back up and knock someone else down. That's the Sharks' Way.  
All: (chow down on the unhealthy and ill-gotten food)

Once lunch time is over, everyone lines up to go outside. Lucas doesn't notice Mako and Thresher lined up behind him. Suddenly, he feels hands wrap around his waist and hands grab his jorts by the sides. Those mischievious hands try to pull down his shorts, but the waistband easily holds them up, and the other naughty hands trying to open the button can't fit the button lock through the button hole.

Lucas spins around to confront his harassers with a frown. Thresher and Mako have already pulled their hands away and they give an innocent face to him and to the teacher leading them to the yard. "Lucas, face forward. You'll have plenty enough time to goof off once we get outside." "Yes, ma'am," answers Lucas, more annoyed at the teacher than the Sharks. _Why am I not that upset at them? Yesterday I would have been mortified? Well, the lock helped, but why did they stand down when I faced them? Do they fear me?_

* * *

Everyone is now in the schoolyard. Ness, Lucas, Ninten, Kumatora, and Jeff gather together on the corner facing the street, where there aren't as many people.

Lucas: Ness, quick question. Where are we going to meet up this afternoon for you know what?  
Ness: Do you know where Mach's pizza is?  
Lucas: Yes.  
Ness: We'll meet up right behind their building. Mach Pizza only does delivery, so there won't be many people around.  
Lucas: Good thinking.  
Kumatora: So we'll all meet up behind the Mach Pizza building. And then?  
Ness: (looks around to make sure no one is overhearing them) Ninten, Lucas, and I will change into our disguises.  
Ness: Kumatora and Jeff, you'll be lookouts.  
(Paula walks over)  
Ness: Oh, hi Paula.  
Paula: Hi Ness, and hi everyone.  
Paula: Whatcha doing? (acting like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb)  
Ness: Infiltrating our bullies' lair and putting a stop to their evil schemes. (acting like Phineas from Phineas and Ferb)  
Paula: Can I help?  
Ness: Sure. Kumatora and Jeff are going to be our lookouts. We could use another one.  
Paula: And what do I need to do.  
Kumatora: If you feel Ness or anyone getting into trouble while they're inside, we barge in and rescue him.  
Paula: Understood. Can I use my frying pan?  
Kumatora: Sure ... but really, you carry your frying pan with you?  
Paula: No, but I can find one. Don't worry about me.  
Paula: So Ninten, Lucas, and Ness, how are you guys feeling about going in there?  
Lucas: I'm actually feeling pretty good about it. I've got two great buddies here to help me. (hugs both Ninten and Ness around the shoulders)  
Ninten: Same. I don't want to, but it we have to, we can take them. After all, we're all skilled heroes. If we have to blow our cover and use our PSI, we'll devastate them.  
Ness: Just remember that our offensive PSI is a last resort. Let's try to do this peacefully, if at all possible. We don't even know for sure if it's their lair. It's just our best guess.  
Ness: Any further questions?  
Lucas: When we see something, what do we do?  
Ness: Figure out everything you can, but try to stay low. If you're really confused, you can ask me inside. Just try to be discreet about it.  
Lucas: Oh right, you'll be there with me. Thanks.  
Ness: Everyone good?  
...  
Ness: Jeff, you've been quiet. Do you have anything you'd like to share?  
Jeff: Not really. I'll be keeping a lookout with Paula and Kumatora.  
Ness: Then we'll meet at Mach Pizza right after school.

Ness, Lucas, and Ninten remain where they are while Kumatora, Paula, and Jeff wander off. The mood is light, and Ninten does a number of jokes and everyone laughs. They don't notice all four Sharks walk up to them until they're just a few feet away.

White: What do we have here? If it isn't the striped geek squad?  
Mako: Whatcha doing?  
Lucas: Nothing much. Just minding our own business.  
Mako: Well, I've just found an activity for you. It fits you just right.  
Mako: (grabs Lucas and tries to pick him up, but he's heavy)  
Mako: White, help me out here. He's heavier than he looks.  
White: More like you're scrawnier than you look.  
White: (grabs Lucas, picks him up, and moves do dump him head-first in the nearby garbage can.  
Ninten: _No one does that to Lucas. They're scary, but I've got to be brave._  
Ninten: You leave Lucas alone. He didn't do anything to you.  
White: You didn't just say that, did you?  
Ninten: I mean it. Put my friend down.  
White: With pleasure. (White drops Lucas, but not in the garbage can. Ness is close enough to catch him and Lucas isn't hurt)  
White: After all, the garbage can can't fit both of you. (White picks up Ninten, who's struggling and his feet and arms are flailing)  
Ness and Lucas: (try to send calming waves via their empathy links)  
Lucas: (discretely casts PSI Shield to give him a force field stopping physical damage)  
White: You feel a little funny, and stop squirming. Into the can you go. (dunks Ninten into the trash can, the hem of his jorts just barely sticking out and his feet still flailing about)  
White: And that's how we take out the trash.  
Hammer: Good one White.  
Mako: Let's leave these losers.  
Hammer: Later, losers.

The Sharks leave, laughing and not at all aware of how dangerous their trash can stunt can be. Ness and Lucas stand around the trash can, which still contains a flailing Ninten. The trash can tips over, and Ninten crawls out and gets on his feet.

Ninten: That was actually kind of fun.  
Ness: That was quite a ride.  
Lucas: Too bad that can was full of lunch scraps. I guess some people take their lunch out and finish here.  
Ninten: I guess I am kind of dirty. At least it's just on my shirt.  
Ninten: But look at what I found. (he presents a hamburger)  
Ness: Ahh, that brings back memories. Mind if I have it?  
Ninten: Sorry, but I'm still hungry.  
Lucas: You have what looks like an applesauce stain here, on your collar.  
Ninten: (lifts his collar into his mouth and licks it up) Yummy.  
Ness: Eew. But I shouldn't make fun of him. He just got dunked and I need to support him.  
Ness: Let's get you cleaned up.  
Ninten: (with his mouth full from his first bite of the hamburger) Sure, so long as it doesn't interfere with me eating this hamburger.  
Ness and Lucas: (help scrape off as much of the food waste as they can from his striped shirt and bandana, though there's still a fair bit of slimy residue from less liquid foods)  
Lucas: Ninten, you should turn your bandana around, so the clean side is facing front.  
Ninten: (mumbling ... after all, the burger is in his mouth)  
Lucas: (Unties the bandana for him, takes it off, refolds it, and ties it back around his neck.)  
Lucas: (Scrapes the more prominent food off for him)  
Lucas: _Why am I feeling like I was with Ness this morning. It's just a bandana. And please, don't get stiff down there. Not in front of Ninten. Even if Ninten is cute and friendly too, just like Ness._  
Lucas: _ Ninten really deserves a hug for saving me from the trash can. But we're both guys, and we're in school. I'll give him a hug when it's not so embarrassing._  
Lucas: (whispering) Ninten, I owe you a big hug. Thanks for saving me from the can.  
Ninten: (smiles) _I wish I could thank him, but my mouth is full of burger. At least he can feel how happy I am to have saved him through my empathy link._  
Lucas: _Aww. He's happy. I think he understands how I'm feeling._  
Ninten: _He's such a sweet boy. Why do they have to pick on him? He really doesn't deserve any of it._

Ness and Lucas aren't able to do anything else with the shirt, but Ninten's okay with it. To make sure that Ninten doesn't catch any germs and to help with the smell, Ness does cast PSI Healing α, sterilizing his shirt and bandana, though not making it any cleaner. Luckily for Lucas, he doesn't have to help Ninten clean up any more and he easily regains his composure.

Ninten: Don't mind me. I'm used to getting dirty. It's actually kind of fun. Besides, I found a tasty burger.  
Ness: I think you'll be fine. I'm just worried about the teachers scolding you over it.  
Ninten: I'll be fine. It looks clean enough to me. Besides, my shorts and shoes are perfectly clean.  
Ninten: Thanks again for that PSI Shield. That could have really hurt.  
Ness: And the moment we meet up, you'll be able to ditch those clothes. You've got a spare. (Ness winks)  
Ninten: True.

Recess is over, and everyone is lead back into class for the afternoon.

* * *

The afternoon passes fast for some, but for Lucas, Ninten, and Ness, all they can think about is after school.

Dr. Andonuts: Lucas, what is Galileo known for?  
Lucas: _Uh, what. Uh oh. I forgot I'm in school and the teacher's teaching ... Yay, it's an easy one. I love that space mission._  
Lucas: For exploring Jupiter. Galileo is a probe that, despite severe setbacks including the malfunction of its main antenna, has revolutionized our knowledge of the Jovian planetary system and even explored a pair of asteroids on the way there.  
Dr. Andonuts: ... True, but if you'd been paying attention, we're talking about Galileo Galilei, the Renaissance astronomer and physicist, not the space probe named after him, as interesting as that space mission is.  
Lucas: _They'd better not make fun of me._  
...  
Lucas: _I guess I'm not the only one distracted. Yay._

The rest of the afternoon passes uneventfully, and soon everyone is dismissed out the front gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What costume is Ninten wearing? We already know it's an Inkling costume and the shirt has red and blue in it, but Inklings have hundreds of different styles to choose from. Do their disguises work, or do the Sharks realize who's hanging out? And what if the Sharks decide that Inklings and Villagers are for babies and decide to bully like them anyway. And what do they find at the Arcade? Find out next chapter.


	6. Into the Lair - The Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas, Ness, and Ninten enter the home turf of the Sharks - The Arcade. They're feeling pretty optimistic, but is that optimism warranted? Or will bad things happen? And what will they find inside?

Lucas, Ness, Ninten, Kumatora, Paula, and Jeff leave the vicinity of the school, walking fast and looking over their shoulders to make sure they're not being followed. Jeff suggests that they take a roundabout way to Mach Pizza, so they won't accidentally be seen. They head to City Hall before turning southeast back towards Mach Pizza. Behind the store is a lightly-used space, and it appears that no one is there. Our protagonists enter and find the pizzeria's dumpster and there is enough space to hide behind it.

Ness: I think we're safe here.  
Lucas: I don't think anyone's seen us.  
Ninten: Yeah, I've been looking too and I didn't see anyone.  
Kumatora: Time for you three to get into costume.  
Ninten: (takes off and opens his backpack, which looks just like Ness')  
Lucas: _Uh oh. I'm feeling that way again. Ninten's about to strip and reveal his costume, and all I can think about is how cute he looks._  
Ness: You okay, Lucas.  
Lucas: (whispering to Ness) I'm feeling that way, this time it's about Ninten.  
Ness: (whispering back to Lucas) Here's a little secret: I'm feeling the same way. It's just natural. Just remember that we've got a mission to do and we can talk about it later. Meanwhile, enjoy the show.  
Ninten: What are you two talking about?  
Ness: Nothing. We're just guessing at what your costume looks like.  
Ninten: _Lucas and Ness sure seem interested in my costume. I guess I can give them a little show._  
Ninten: Lucas, you want to help me get my shoes off?  
Lucas: _That's a weird request. Still, I like it. I wonder if he's doing it on purpose?_  
Lucas: (bends down on one knee and grabs Lucas' shoelaces, pulling the bow knots until the laces come untied)  
Ninten: (reaches behind his neck and starts untying the knot holding his red bandana together.  
Lucas: (holds onto Ninten's sneakers)  
Lucas: _I hope he knows what to do_  
Ninten: (steps out of his sneakers while taking off his now untied bandana)  
Ninten: (grabs the hem of his yellow and blue striped shirt, and lifts)  
Lucas: (gets up, and stares at Ninten's shirt)  
Lucas: _I wonder what it's going to be? I can't wait. Ninten, hurry. Don't be such a tease._  
Ninten: (smiles a bit, and lifts his shirt up just an inch past the waistband of his jorts, revealing a bit of red and blue vertical stripes)  
Lucas: _Hmm ... a striped shirt ... it could be a Slipstream United jersey. It has the right mesh texture._  
Ness: _I really don't know. Little red bits ... maybe it's an Aloha Shirt?_  
Lucas: Is that a Slipstream United shirt?  
Ninten: (smiling openly) (lifts his regular shirt all the way off)  
Lucas: It _is_ a Slipstream United shirt.  
Ninten: Yup. You sure do know your Splatoon.  
Lucas: Well, I'm not really good at the game, but I love the costumes. Want to guess which one I'm wearing.  
Ninten: I'd love to, but first let me show you my whole costume.  
Lucas: _Oh yeah. I can't wait to see the rest of his clothes._  
Ninten: (opens his button lock with a bit of PSI)  
Lucas: _Please stay soft. I know he's pretty, but I've got to take my shorts off in a minute, and I can't have you bulging out. Please. I know he's cute and stripping for us, but you've gotta stay small._  
Ness: _I can see why Lucas liked me stripping for him earlier. I wonder how Ninten looks in those tight skin-hugging Inkling shorts._  
Ninten: (unzips his zipper and pulls his shorts down, gravity quickly taking them to his ankles)  
Lucas: _Wow those shorts look good on him. And they fit in just perfectly with the shirt. I'd love to see him playing some soccer wearing that. It'd be so cute. Oh no. I can't be thinking this. Well, not now. I know Ness and probably Ninten don't mind, but I still have to be ready for our mission._  
Ness: _Ninten's looking fabulous. I wonder if he brought a prop weapon too? Maybe one of those giant paint rollers. He'd look so cool with one of those._  
Ninten: _I think they like what they see. They're at a loss for words._  
Ninten: (grabs his Sporty Bobble Hat out of his backpack and dons it - the soft hat is light black, with a pom-pom on top made of randomly placed black and white yarn strands and with Inkling writing running around the hat)  
Lucas: _So cute._  
Kumatora: _Bully magnet. I'm not feeling too good about this. I mean, I don't know if a mom would dress a four year old in that, no less would a teenager be caught wearing it. Not saying it isn't pretty, but have some sense, Ninten._  
Ninten: (grabs his Yellow Seahorses and dons them - they're yellow sneakers with green laces and trim)  
Lucas: _Nice shoes, Ninten._  
Ness: _He forgot to tie his laces._  
Ninten: (ties his laces)  
Ninten: So, how do I look?  
Kumatora: You're gonna knock 'em dead.  
Lucas: You look very nice, Ninten.  
Ness: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Ninten: Oh yes, the ears.  
Ninten: (rummages in his backpack and pulls out two pointy latex ears and puts them on)  
Ninten: I had to leave the ink tank and Splat Roller at home ... our backpacks may be cute, but boy are they small.  
Lucas: You did remember your Splat Bombs at least, I hope. Jeff's actually work, if you need to spread some ink.  
Ninten: I brought them.

Lucas: My turn to get ready.  
Lucas: (takes off his sneakers, and hooks his hands under the hem of his shirt)  
Lucas: First person to guess my outfit is, well, first.  
Lucas: _I really wanted to offer a free hug, but now's not the time._  
Lucas: Here goes ...  
Lucas: (pulls up a bit, revealing an inch or so of the t-shirt underneath, including the Squidforce tag on the left side)  
Ninten: It's a Basic Tee.  
Lucas: Wow ... that was fast. How'd you know?  
Ninten: It's one of my favorites in the game.  
Lucas: (takes off the rest of his shirt, then takes off his jorts)  
Ness: _Wow, Lucas is looking great in his costume. I love all those bright colors. Don't forget the hat. You have to cover that lovely hair of yours._  
Lucas: (opens Ness' backpack and pulls out and dons his Backwards Cap)  
Ninten: You put your hat on backwards.  
Lucas: Oh, thanks. (Lucas turns the cap around so it's pointing backwards)  
Lucas: You really do know your gear.  
Lucas: (pulls out, dons, and ties his Neon Sea Slugs)  
Ninten: Wow, you look just as colorful as me.  
Ninten: You forgot the ears. Let me fix that. (grabs the ears out of Lucas' backpack and puts them on Lucas)  
Lucas: Thanks.  
Ninten: Ness, do you have a matching costume too?

Ness: You'll just have to wait and see. (he puts a sly grin on his face)  
Ness: (takes off his sneakers and replaces them with the blue sneakers from his backpack)  
Ness: Any guesses.  
Lucas: It (Ness hushes him)  
Ness: Sorry, not you. You saw me get dressed this morning.  
Paula: _I think I've seen those shoes somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it._  
Ness: Next clue.  
Ness: (unlocks, unbuttons, and unzips his jorts, revealing a bit of black in between the unzipped parts of the shorts)  
Paula: _Looks like more shorts underneath, and they're black. Hmm ... _  
Lucas: _Why do I always feel like this when he's getting changed?_  
Ness: (finishes removing his shorts, and starts to pull off his striped t-shirt)  
Paula: _I'd know that shape of shirt anywhere ... that's a Villager._  
Paula: You're the Villager from Animal Crossing. And you're wearing the shirt you get when you start the game.  
Ness: Right on.  
Ness: Now for the last part. (Ness takes off his red cap and puts on his Villager wig (brown straight hair of medium length that is cut in zig-zags).

Paula: I wouldn't recognize any of you. I'm sure you'll do just fine in there. We're counting on you.  
Kumatora: Don't forget to call us if you need help.  
Jeff: Good luck, and stay safe.  
Ness, Lucas, and Ninten: Thanks.

* * *

Lucas steps in first, with Ninten by his side and Ness following closely. The arcade is dark with most of the lighting coming from the various blinking lights and video screens from the various games. Looking around, the three see that most of the people here are wearing shark hats. Two of them are Thresher and Mako from their class, but the rest aren't recognizable. Most are a little older and probably in high school. There isn't a girl to be seen, though it's hard to be sure with all those shark hats.

Lucas: _This place sure is dark and those flashing lights are annoying._  
Ness: _We've got to keep our heads up. It'd be easy to get jumped here._  
Ninten: _It'd be sweet if we could play these games without worrying about those sharks._

Ness: (whispering) I'm going to split up. Ninten, you should stick with Lucas.  
Lucas, Ninten: (give affirmation via their empathy links)

Ness: _Let me see who I can recognize ... hmm, there's Thresher and Mako cheating at the Whack-a-Mole._  
Ness: _Is there anyone else ... no, most of them look like they're in high-school. Most of them are wearing that same style of clothes. Black and leather are just ugly. Well, it's not my job to judge. I'm here to investigate._  
Ness: _The door to the backyard is here. I wonder what's there. I'd better be careful._  
Ness: (takes a discreet look through the open door, seeing a few sharks that look like they're hanging out)  
Ness: _I don't see Frank. I guess I shouldn't have expected to see him._  
Ness: (exits through the door into the yard)  
Ness: _There's Hammer. Ugh, he's so annoying._  
Hammer: Hi. What do we have here. Looks a little dorky.  
Ness: _I know him. I should be able to intimidate him._  
Ness: (adopts a strong pose and looks Hammer in the eye)  
Ness: I'm not so sure. I guess we could always find out who's tougher, that is, if you really want to know.  
Hammer: No, no, that's fine. You're cool. Just promise you won't tell any of the other Sharks.  
Ness: That's good to hear. I guess we don't have a problem after all.  
Hammer: (looks around, and happy that no one's attention is on him, puts some distance between Ness and himself)  
Ness: _I read him like a book. He's extremely insecure and probably just hangs around them to feel important._  
Ness: _Time to look elsewhere. This yard doesn't seem to have anything._  
Ness: (goes back into the ground floor of the video arcade)  
Ness: _I see White. It looks like he's using that arcade machine over in the corner. The one that mostly hides him from view._  
Ness: _I need to keep a close eye on him. He seems suspicious._  
Ness: _I can't get a good angle. Without going right up to him, there's no way to see what he's doing._  
Ness: _He's looking around. He spotted me looking at him. But he's not reacting. He's just continuing to play his game._  
Ness: _Still, he obviously doesn't want to be watched. He's up to something._  
White: (gives the machine a small kick of anger)  
White: (shouting) Hey, Whale, I need some more quarters.  
(Whale is a fat high-school aged male wearing a whale shark fin on his head and wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt)  
Whale: Coming, sir.  
Whale: (walks over and hands over a handful of quarters before scurrying away)  
White: (puts a quarter into the machine, puts the rest into his pocket, and continues playing)  
Ness: _There's no way I can see what he's up to right now. We'll have to think of a way._  
Ness: _I should go check on the Inklings. I hope they're doing okay._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arcade ...

Lucas: (sounding excited and loud enough to be heard in the noisy place) What do you want to play first?  
Ninten: (sounding just as excited) Let's play House of the Damned. It's got two machine guns, so we can both blow away the zombies.  
Lucas: _You know I don't like those horribly bloody games. I know we're trying to keep our cover, but please, some decency._  
Ninten: (feels Lucas over his empathy link, feeling his response, even if he can't feel the individual words)  
Ninten: Then how about Dance 'till you Drop? It's also good for two players and you get to show off your dance moves.  
Mako, Thresher: (walk over to Ninten and Lucas, meeting them as soon as they make their way to Dance 'till you Drop)  
Mako: Wow, those are some neat Inkling costumes. I take it you love Splatoon.  
Ninten: _I never figured they'd be into Splatoon. I guess it is a shooting game, even if it's tame enough for Lucas._  
Thresher: Yeah, nice costumes. I really dig that hat, by the way. What's your favorite weapon?  
Ninten: I like the Splat Roller. It's fun smashing one of those over the head of my unlucky victim.  
Mako: Same. I like to be in-your-face. And you, err, what's your name?  
Lucas: _It's the guys who pantsed me yesterday. I really, really hope they don't do that again._  
Lucas: _What do I say? If I look like I'm afraid, they'll pants me for sure. Then again, they don't sound like the want to embarrass me. I should just say hi._  
Lucas: I'm Agent 3.  
Ninten: And I'm Agent 4.  
Mako: Cool code names. I'm Mako and this here is Thresher. So, what's your favorite weapon again?  
Lucas: The Splattershot. It's a good, solid weapon that can take out people fast.  
Thresher: My favorite is the E-liter 3k. They never see you coming.  
Mako: Well, anyways, nice costumes. Where'd you get them?  
Ninten: We made them ourselves. Aren't they great?  
Mako: Yeah. So, do either of you want to challenge me at Dance 'till you Drop? It'll be my quarter.  
Ninten: Sure do, but watch out. I've got some mad skills.

Mako: (puts in a quarter, and Ninten and Mako take their spots over the game)  
Machine (there's a place on the ground with a number of buttons that you stand on to do the various dance moves, and there's a screen and speakers in front)  
Machine: Ready, Set, Dance!  
Machine: (plays a pop song while flashing arrows crawl down the screen that the players have to match with their foot movements)  
Ninten, Mako: (move their feet as directed, trying to look as cool as possible)  
Lucas: _They actually are being friendly, in their own way. I'm so so relieved. Surprised too, but really relieved._  
Lucas: _Wow, Ninten actually looks really nice. Those clothes help too. They're nice and flexible and I can actually see him with those bright colors, even with this horrible light._  
Lucas: _Go, Ninten! I wish I could say it for real, but I'm a little embarrassed._  
Lucas: Go, Ninten! _Yay, I managed to say it_  
Thresher: You've got it, Mako.  
Machine: (the song ends and the game machine tabulates the scores)  
Machine: (on screen, with fanfare played on the speakers) Red player, 102,400; Blue player, 99,800  
Ninten: (smiles proudly)  
Mako: Almost ... you're really good, Agent 4. You actually beat me.  
Ninten: And you gave me a run for my money.

Thresher: Agent 3, I challenge you. I will avenge my friend Mako.  
Mako: Way to be over-dramatic, Thresh.  
Thresher: Hehehe. So, you game?  
Lucas: I'm ready if you are.  
Ninten: You guys lost last game, so your quarter again.  
Mako: Fair enough. But don't think Thresh here is going to go easy on you this time.  
Mako: (puts a quarter in)  
Machine: Ready, Set, Dance!  
Lucas, Thresher: (dance to the tune, this time a Michael Jackson pop song)  
Ninten: Ninten, you can do it!  
Mako: Go Thresh!  
(by this point, the rest of the Sharks in the arcade, other than White and the ones outside, are standing around our four contestants)  
Whale: Show them who's boss, Thresh!  
Ness: Inkling! Inkling!  
Requiem: You got 'em!  
(Requiem is a slightly stocky guy who looks similar in build to Ness, but is a bit bigger ... like he's a high school freshman)  
(Requiem is wearing a black t-shirt with the name of a heavy metal band on the front, black denim cut-off shorts, and a requiem shark fin on his head  
Machine: (the song ends, and the game machine tabulates the scores again)  
Machine: Red player, 108,800; Blue player, 108,900  
Thresher: Booyah! That's how we do it.  
Mako: The Sharks are on top again. But nice try Agent 3. That was some fancy footwork back there.  
Requiem: Hi Inklings. Those are some nifty costumes. Great try by the way. Thresher here isn't easy to beat, so you should feel proud losing to him by only 100 points.  
Ninten: Thanks. I'm Agent 4 and my friend here is Agent 3. Nice to meet you.  
Requiem: I'm Requiem, and nice to meet you too. You guys look like you'd be good shark material. I'd have to make sure it's okay with the boss, but I can't see how he'd say no.  
Ninten, Lucas: (look very excited)  
Requiem: Well, actually, you'll have to wait. We've got a really important meeting. Like Shark-eyes only stuff. So it'd be best if you left now. If you come back tomorrow, we can make you full-fledged sharks though.  
Lucas, Ninten: (look somewhat less excited)  
Ninten: Do we get our own shark fins?  
Requiem: You betcha. Think long and hard about what type of shark best represents you. It's an important decision, and you only get to make it once.  
Lucas: Gotcha. It was nice facing off with you guys, but I guess we should be leaving now. We don't want to hold up your meeting.  
Lucas, Ninten: (walk away from the crowd and out the front entrance)

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Ness' side of the arcade...

Ness: _They're getting awfully rowdy over there. I hope Lucas and Ninten haven't gotten themselves into any trouble._  
Ness: (walks over until he's part of the crowd looking at the yellow-shirted (and hatted and shoed) Inkling and Thresher facing off.  
Ness: _Wow, Lucas is really coordinated. He's hitting every note pretty much perfectly. I guess you can't expect any less from a hero like him._  
Ness: Inkling! Inkling!  
Ness: _It's a good thing I remembered not to call him 'Lucas' when cheering. That would have been bad._  
Ness: _So close. You almost had him, Lucas. But alas._  
Ness: _Join the sharks. That'd be so great for our investigation._  
Ness: _Hmm. A secret shark-eyes only meeting. Sounds awfully suspicious._  
Ness: _Ness and Lucas are leaving. I probably should go now._  
Ness: (starts walking to the entrance)  
White: Well, well, well. What do we have here.  
Ness: (looks at White and is frightened, though he does his best to hide it)  
Ness: _He knows who I am. This isn't good. I need to think of something, and fast._  
Mako: His sweat smells like dork.  
White: I think I know what he's good for.  
White: (goes to pick up Ness)  
Ness: _I've got my Splat Bomb. I'll let him pick me up, and when I get a good chance, I'll use telekinesis to lodge that inky thing right up his silly shark fin._  
White: (picks Ness up and carries him like a piece of timber on his shoulder over the Whack-a-Mole machine)  
Mako: This what people who dress up like dorky Villagers get.  
White: That round head of yours should work great on the moles.  
Ness: _Maybe he doesn't know I'm Ness. It seems like he's only going to use me as a human mallet because they think my costume is 'dorky.'_  
Hammer: (puts in a quarter)  
Machine: (starts making noises)  
White: Let's see how well you score in Whack-a-Mole.  
White: (positions Ness so that he's ready to whack moles with his head once they start popping out of the machine)  
Ness: _Now's my chance._  
Ness: (using telekinesis, takes the pink tetrahedral splat bomb and shoves it right up under White's shark fin hat)  
Ness: _Pink. What a perfect color choice. Now we wait._  
Machine: (pops the first mole out of a hole)  
White: (sends the command to his muscles to swing Ness down onto the mole)  
Splat Bomb: (explodes, blasting the shark fin hat to the ceiling while coating everyone in a 5 meter (15 foot) radius with several inches of bright, slimy, pink ink)  
White: (the blast knocks him back a bit and he releases his grip on Ness so he can regain his balance)  
Ness: (does a forward flip and lands feet-first on the mole, giving him 100 points)  
Ness: (pushes through the crowd and runs out the front)  
Ness: _I made it, and I doubt anyone knows what just happened._  
Ness: _Let's get out of here before they come to their senses._  
Ness: _No one else is coming out, so I guess I have a few seconds._  
Ness: Inklings! (while running over to them)  
Lucas, Ninten: What happened.  
Ness: We need to scram. I had to use my Splat Bomb, and when they see me, they aren't going to be one bit happy. You two find Kumatora, Jeff, and Paula and tell them to go, and I'll PK Teleport α the other way so I leave a huge pink trail for them to follow.  
Lucas, Ninten: Okay.  
Ness: (PK Teleport α to the west)

Ness runs faster and faster towards the west, the wind blowing a thick trail of pink ink off of him and onto the asphalt pavement. Once he's in front of the Hospital he phases out of this plane of existence, putting an end to his trail of pink ink. His destination is Summers.

Lucas and Ninten slink into the alley connecting the arcade with the back of Mach's Pizza, making sure that no one has seen them. They find Paula, Jeff, and Kumatora all behind the dumpster.

Ninten: Weren't you supposed to be on lookout?  
Jeff: We were, but there's a commotion going on in there. We took cover.  
Paula: We knew you were safe. I had felt Ness get a little tense for a bit, but he was feeling good and healthy both right before and after the incident.  
Lucas: We have to go. They're not going to be happy if they see us. We still haven't blown our cover, so let's get out while the going is good.  
Kumatora: I understand.  
Kumatora: _I really wanted to wallop a few of them, but I guess that today isn't my day._  
Lucas: We can't forget out clothes and backpacks.  
Ninten: Good thinking.  
Lucas, Ninten: (start packing their clothes into their backpacks)  
Paula: I can take care of Ness' clothes.  
Paula: (starts packing Ness' clothes)  
Lucas: I don't have enough room in my backpack.  
Ninten: Me neither.  
Ninten: Kumatora, Jeff, do either of you have room for a some extra clothes?  
Jeff: Not much, but I can take a pair of shoes.  
Kumatora: I should be able to take the rest (which are a pair of shoes from Lucas and both Lucas' and Nintens' striped t-shirts)  
Ninten: _I guess I can squeeze my bandana and hat into mine._  
Paula: _Ness' backpack was really empty. I'm amazed all his clothes fit._  
Everyone: (close their backpacks, struggling but eventually succeeding and closing their overfilled packs)  
Paula: I guess I'll just have to carry Ness' backpack.  
Lucas: Thank you. I'm sure Ness will appreciate it.  
Paula, Lucas, Ninten, Jeff, and Kumatora: (leave to the north, making a clean escape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have expected that Ninten and Lucas would make some new friends? I certainly didn't when I started writing this chapter.


	7. The Aftermath - An Evening at Home Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninten, Lucas, Paula, Kumatora, and Jeff wait for Ness to return and debrief after their visit to the arcade. Later, Paula, Kumatora, and Jeff leave, giving time for Ness, Lucas, and Ninten to relax. We also get to see what happened to the Sharks after our protagonists left in a hurry. And last but definitely not least, we learn the identity of Mr. P (not that it's much of a shocker or anything).

Lucas: Where do you think we should go? We never made a plan in case we got separated.  
Paula: We should go to Ness' and your house. I'm sure he'll be thinking the same thing.  
Jeff: It is the only logical place to go.  
Paula: _Wow, he sounds like Spock there. I wonder if he's into Star Trek?_  
Paula, Lucas, Ninten, Jeff, and Kumatora: (walk over towards Ness' house)

Lucas: _I'm quite surprised they were so friendly in there. I didn't think we'd actually make friends with them._  
Lucas: _They called me cool. The same people who pulled off my shorts and called me all sorts of names in class. Why? All because I put on a silly Inkling costume and called myself Agent 3? It doesn't make any sense._  
Ninten: _What a difference a costume and a name change does. I go from being dunked in the trash to playing arcade games with them and being offered a membership in their group._

Lucas, Kumatora, Paula, Jeff, and Paula: (reach Ness' and Lucas' house)  
Lucas: (enters his house)  
Lucas: Hi Ness' Mom.  
Ness' Mom: Hi Lucas. Ness' Mom is so formal. You can just call me mom.  
Lucas: _But I already have a mom. Her name was Hinawa. Sorry, Ness' Mom, but that's going to be your name._  
Lucas: Would you mind if I had a few friends over. It's really important.  
Ness' Mom: I trust you. Just try not to make too much noise. Tracy is studying.  
Lucas: Thanks. Do you know where Flint is?  
Ness' Mom: He's out shopping. He should be back in an hour or so.  
Lucas: Thanks again.  
Lucas: (exits his house)

Lucas: We can come in, but we'll have to be quiet. My sister Tracy is studying.  
Ninten, Kumatora, Paula, Lucas: Understood.  
Lucas: Let's just go up to my bedroom, and we can debrief. It'll be more private in there. I don't want to worry Ness' Mom.

The five enter the house, say their greetings to Ness' Mom, and head upstairs to Ness' and Lucas' bedroom. The bedroom is quite large, so they have plenty of space to sprawl out of the floor.

Ninten: I'm pooped.  
Lucas: Yeah, that was tiring, but we actually learned a lot.  
Kumatora: Did you find any good secrets.  
Lucas: Well, not really, but I learned about our bullies.  
Kumatora: Did you find their secret weak spots?  
Lucas: No, not like that.  
Lucas: They actually were pretty nice to us. They thought we were cool and challenged us to Dance 'till you Drop.  
Kumatora: They did what? That's crazy. Nice work pulling the Inkling act off.  
Paula: So they're not all bad. I guess it makes sense. Everyone has some good in them.  
Lucas: They were still caring way too much about winning and being cool, but they were treating us almost like one of them.  
Ninten: They were just about to make us Sharks when we had to leave because of their secret meeting.  
Lucas: Yeah. They're having a secret Shark-eyes only meeting.  
Jeff: Now that is a secret.  
Lucas: I guess I just forgot. It's not every day that you have your worst enemies play games with you and treat you like equals.  
Paula: I can feel that it has you rather flustered. Try to enjoy it, and accept it for what it is.  
Kumatora: Anyways, what do we know about this secret meeting.  
Ninten: We know it's going on right now, and that every Shark has to attend.  
Jeff: They must have a secret room inside the arcade.  
Kumatora: What makes you say that?  
Jeff: There's no way anyone can hold a meeting in an arcade. It's noisy, poorly-lit, and the tall arcade machines mean that no one can see what's going on.  
Jeff: Given the size of the building, the secret room would have to be underground.  
Ninten: The villains' secret lair always is underground. It's pretty much a rule. If you want to be evil, your lair must be underground.  
Jeff and Kumatora: (chuckle)  
Jeff: We should probably wait for Ness to get home. I'm sure he has quite a report.  
Lucas: _I wonder how Ness' doing?_  
Kumatora: _I wonder what the Sharks are up to?_

* * *

White: _What's going on? I can't see. Am I blind. Why is everybody screaming?_  
White: (wipes his eyes with his hands)  
White: _I guess I can see. My eyes were just covered with this ugly pink goo._  
White: _It's everywhere. Everywhere I look is pink. And everyone's freaking out and screaming because they've all coated in pink. And I'm all covered in pink. Eeew. Eeeew. Eeeeeeeeeewwwww. Get it off me._  
White: _Gather yourself. You can't act like this in front of your Sharks._  
White: Everyone, to the yard. We've got to talk.  
White: Everyone, quiet!  
White: Quiet!  
White: That's better. Now let's go to the yard for an emergency meeting.  
White: (pushes his way though the pink crowd and they follow)

White: _Is everyone here?_  
White: _Whale, Mako, Thresher, Requiem, where's Hammer? Oh, there he is. All accounted for._  
Mako: What just happened?  
White: It's that blasted Villager nerd. He must have had some sort of suicide vest or something. He just exploded in my hands. _Though why did he explode into pink goo. Are those his guts?_  
Mako: So does that mean we're covered in nerd guts? Eeew! Eeeeew! Get it off me!  
White: Compose yourself. We're Sharks. We won. The nerd blew himself up in a final cowardly act of nerdiness.  
Thresher: _I doubt that's what happened. Heck, I think I felt him push past me and escape right after that explosion. Still, there's no point in talking back to White. He'd use me as the Whack-a-Mole mallet next._  
Mako: So what do we do with this nerd goo?  
White: Get a bucket. We'll show it to Mr. P later. And we don't have to tell him that he offed himself. If he asked, we pounded him into mush with our bare hands.  
Requiem: Sorry, to interrupt, but what about the arcade? Those guts can't be good for the machines.  
White: True. Requiem, Hammer, get to work. That arcade needs some shining. And make sure that none of the machines are shorted out.  
Requiem: _I should learn to keep my mouth shut._  
Hammer: _So unfair. But it's not like I can say anything._  
Thresher: The goo seems to be dripping off now.  
Thresher: (gets a bucket) (starts collecting goo, starting with White)  
White: Here's some quality nerd guts. I think it's his brains. (White scrapes off the very think goo from his chest and arms into the bucket)  
Thresher: Wow. You're so great. You filled the bucket all by yourself.  
White: _It's because I took the blast directly to my face, but I'm not going to pass up a compliment._  
White: Time to clean up. Let's start with the yard. I'll go tell Mr. P the good news.  
White: Requiem! Hammer! Get out here! We're starting with the yard. You can work on the arcade later.  
Requiem, Hammer: Yes, White! (from inside)

White: (goes inside and to his special arcade game in the corner, bringing the bucket with him)  
White: (enters a code and a trapdoor on the floor opens, and he descends) (the trapdoor closes behind him)

Below is a large room. The walls, floor, and ceiling are all made of thick metal plate and there is a bunch of machinery scattered about. The most prominent feature is a large sphere in the center with a small porthole.

White: (walks up to the sphere)  
White: (in sign language) Hello, King Porky. I bring good news.  
Porky: (in sign language) Report.  
White: (in sign language) A nerd dressed like a Villager walked into the arcade, and we bullied him so hard that he blew himself up. Here is all that remains of him. (presents the bucket)  
Porky: (in sign language) Fascinating. I may have underestimated you. Still, what is the status of the boy from Tazmily?  
White: (in sign language) He went straight home. He must have been too scared to show his face in public.  
Porky: (in sign language) Not good enough. We need him out of school.  
White: (in sign language) Can't you just have him arrested?  
Porky: (in sign language) I wish I could, but the cops are too scared to even come close to his friend Ness. Oh how I hate that kid. He's an awful person. He rude, and selfish, and doesn't help out, and he's been a pain ever since he was born.  
White: _Yeah, if there's anyone Mr. P hates more than Lucas, it's Ness. He must have been an awful neighbor to poor Mr. P._  
Porky: (in sign language) I need you to relay the following message to The Onett Times:  
Porky: (in sign language) Miscreant vandalizes Onett Arcade and commits suicide as the heroic Onett Sharks close in to apprehend the villain.  
White: (in sign language) You have a way with words, King Porky.  
Porky: (in sign language) Just get the message to the editor. Now!  
White: (in sign language) Yes, King Porky. (starts to walk away)  
Porky: (in sign language) WAIT! (bangs on the glass, which makes no sound at all)  
White: (doesn't notice as he leaves the bucket in the basement and heads back upstairs)  
Porky: _Where is that stinking Fassad when I need him. He owes me big for failing me back in New Pork City, and now he's out getting a tan or something. I really need someone to go find him, and White just left. And this _stinking_ Perfectly Safe Capsule just stinks. That Dr. Andonuts really pulled a fast one on me. I feel like a stinking hamster inside of a stinking ball._  
Porky: (cries and throws a tantrum)

White leaves the bucket in the basement and heads back upstairs, unaware of the misery of his boss. He heads back outside and is pleased that the yard is completely cleaned up.

White: Nice work everyone. The place is spotless.  
Thresher: _We didn't do anything. It just turned transparent and watery and then just evaporated._  
White: Now, let's take care of arcade.  
Everyone: (walks inside, led by White)

White: Wow. You cleaned up the arcade too. I'm impressed.  
Hammer: Anything for a leader as great as you.  
White: _What a suck up, but it sure feels good after getting chewed out by Mr. P._  
White: I've got some business to attend do. Mako, you're in charge while I'm gone. Your orders: Relax and have fun.  
Everyone: (cheers)  
White: (leaves the arcade, headed for the newspaper)

* * *

Ness rematerializes in Summers, coming to a halt on the beach. It's not as crowded as on his adventure, but there's still a few people around. The air is hot and moist, and the waves are small. It's sunny, but it's pretty late so the sun's rays aren't very strong. Ness doesn't have to think twice before running right into the water, leaving a trail of pink that ends at the waves.

Running in feels great as the warm water washes over his body and soaks into his pink costume. As soon as Ness is in deep enough to not touch the bottom, he starts treading water slowly and relaxes.

Ness: _This feels soooooooooo good. The water is warm. I'm quickly getting unsticky. I'm still sticky around my balls. Let's fix that._  
Ness: (grabs his black shorts and tugs and pushes on them alternatingly to get some sea water circulating)  
Ness: _Much better, and much cleaner._  
Ness: (just enjoys himself for a few minutes)  
Ness: _There's people around, so I need to keep my Villager clothes on. At least the water's warm and the clothes are loose. Well, until I get out of the water. They're going to be sticking to me and really heavy once I get out. All the more reason to just relax for now._  
Ness: _I guess I could take the wig off. I don't have to stay in disguise anymore._  
Ness: (reaches up to the brown Villager hair up top and pulls off the wig, revealing his disheveled black hair)  
Ness: _Now where to put it. These shorts do have pockets, so let me try there. I've already got a bunch of Splat Bombs in there. I hope there's room._  
Ness: (Pockets the wig)  
Ness: _Wow, it worked. That was a big wig too. How'd it fit. I guess the pockets must be bigger than they look._  
Ness: (feels down to his pockets)  
Ness: _But they're still perfectly smooth, like they're empty. Nice. It must work like in Animal Crossing. I wonder if I can fit thirteen more things in there?_ (Ness grins)  
Ness: _I need to pee. I'm in the ocean, so here goes ..._  
Ness: (tinkles in his clothes, the warm pee mixing into the sea water and leaving without a trace)  
Ness: _Boy does that feel good. Ahh, the relief is nice. All gone._  
Ness: _Where'd all the pink ink go? There should be some trace in the water._  
Ness: _That was fun back there. The ink got _everywhere_, and I mean everywhere. They really got what they deserved. I wonder how they're doing with the cleanup?_  
Ness: _..._ (his mind is only focused on the warm water for a few minutes)  
Ness: _I'm not looking forward to heading home. These clothes are going to be heavy, and I don't even have a towel. How am I going to get in the front door? I'll get everything wet. I guess I'll float around a few more minutes. They shouldn't mind too much._  
Ness: (enjoys himself for another fifteen minutes or so, just floating around in the warm water)  
Ness: _I really should get going. They're going to worry about me._  
Ness: (swims then wades his way back to shore)  
Ness: _My clothes look perfectly clean. Yes!_  
Ness: (dances a bit in his clean clothes)  
Ness: _But they're soaked, and the cotton is heavy. But at least they've clean and I'm not cold._  
Ness: _I have a small audience._  
Ness: (reaches into his pocket and takes out the wig and puts it back on)  
Ness: _I'm not surprised that it looks all wet. After all, I am a Villager who just took a swim in his clothes._

Ness strikes a few poses as the few people around him admire his great costume but wonder why he just took a swim fully dressed. After a little while, Ness puts a little distance between his admirers and himself. He does PK Teleport α and zooms away from Summers.

* * *

Ness: (rematerializes right in front of his house)  
Ness: (knocks on the door)  
Lucas: I hear knocking. It must be Ness. _I can feel him._  
Lucas, Ninten, Jeff, Paula, and Kumatora: (run over to the front door and open it for him)  
Paula: Ness, you're soaked.  
Lucas: What happened?  
Ness: It's a long story, but it ended up with me taking a nice swim. (Ness stretches his arms in the air, looking relaxed)  
Lucas: Aren't you cold?  
Ness: Not really. Summers was quite warm. Still, these clothes are heavy and they're dripping everywhere.  
Lucas: I'll get you a towel.  
Ness: Thanks.  
Lucas: (leaves to fetch a towel)  
Ninten: What happened in the arcade. We all heard a bang and when you came out, you were covered in ink. Did something happen to your Splat Bomb?  
Ness: Yeah, something happened to it all right ...  
Ness: I shoved it right up White's face and it blew his fin sky high. You should have seen their faces. Well, I couldn't exactly see, but I'm sure they were surprised.  
Kumatora: Sounds like you got them good, but what prompted you to do that? What did they do to piss off such a cool person as yourself?  
Ness: Let's just say that White wanted to play some Whack-a-Mole, and thought that my round head would make a good mallet. (points to his head, which is still covered in the Villager wig and is looking surprisingly not too disheveled)  
Kumatora: Wow. That's pretty low. All that hair makes me want to do is playfully give you a noogie. Great job getting him.  
Kumatora: (gives him a gentle noogie - done into a wig, it doesn't hurt at all)  
Lucas: _I'm guessing that's Kumatora's way of saying "I like you."_  
Lucas: (returns with a towel)  
Lucas: I'm so glad you're safe.  
Lucas: (gives Ness a big hug, getting his Inkling outfit a bit damp but not caring one bit)  
Ness: _That hug feels great. Thank you so much Lucas._  
Lucas: _Thank you so much for showing up Ness. I was worried about you. Just a little, but I was worried._  
Ness: (gives Ninten a hug, and Paula, and Kumatora, though none are as strong as the one with Lucas)  
Ness: Lucas, you're crying. Are you okay?  
Lucas: _I'm just so happy._  
Lucas: It's fine. I'm just so glad you're back and not hurt. I don't like being without you.  
Ness: _He did see me leave, even if I was covered in pink ink. Still, it guess it was a little traumatic for him._  
Ness: (gives Lucas a second hug)  
Lucas: Here, put on this towel. This way you can come inside without leaving water everywhere.  
Lucas: (wraps up Ness in the towel)  
Ness: Thanks. Let's go inside.  
Lucas: Not with those shoes, you're not. You'll get water all over the floor.  
Ness: I guess you're right. Do you mind helping me?  
Lucas: _He sure looks cute all wet and with that towel wrapped around him. Little does he knows it's a Go, Diego, Go! Towel._  
Lucas: _I wonder if Ness feels this way about me when I'm sad and cuddle up to him?_  
Lucas: (stoops down, unties Ness' blue Villager shoes, and holds them down while Ness steps out of them)  
Lucas: (peels off Ness' soaked white tube socks)  
Everyone: (walks inside and up to Ness' bedroom)

Lucas: Aren't you going to change?  
Ness: In a minute. I just got home and the only thing you can think about is watching me get undressed. (Ness has a smirk on his face)  
Ness: Well, the hair can go. (Ness pulls off the Villager wig and hands it to Lucas and then sits down on the side of his bed)  
Lucas: One second.  
Lucas: (runs to the bathroom and hangs up the soaking wet wig, along with the shoes and socks that he was still holding, comes back to the bedroom, fetches Ness' cap, and puts it on his head)  
Ness: Why thank you.  
Lucas: (blushes)  
Lucas: _That looks so much better. He's just so adorable bundled up in that big towel._  
Ness: _Lucas sure is being nice to me. He usually is, but he's going out of his way to make me comfortable right now. I like it, especially since he seems to be enjoying it._

Jeff: Now that we're settled, I believe it's time for the debriefing. Ness, are you sure you're fine in those wet clothes?  
Ness: I'm fine.  
Lucas: _Don't you dare, Jeff. He's perfectly cute, I mean fine, just the way he is._

Ness: So, back in the arcade ...  
Ness: White has his own special arcade machine, and even the other Sharks aren't supposed to look at it. He was very looking out and spotted me looking at him. It was all very suspicious. If there are any secrets, I'm guessing they're hidden there.  
Ness: Also, Hammer is pretty easy to handle. Just look at him with a stern face and he'll back down. I actually feel a little bad for him. His life can't be that great.  
Ness: I saw that Lucas and Ninten were chilling with a few of the Sharks.  
Ninten: Yes, we hit it up quite well with Thresh and Mako. It was actually pretty fun playing with them.  
Ness: _I'm so proud of you, Lucas. They traumatized you just yesterday and you actually managed to play with them today._  
Ness: Lucas, that must have taken some serious courage. How'd you do it?  
Lucas: It was part of the mission. I was nervous. Really, really nervous. But I was on a mission, and I had Ninten to help me, and I knew I could count on everyone here if things went bad. Saying hi was the hardest part. Once I saw they weren't going to pants me right then and there, it got easier. I actually had some fun at the end.

Jeff: What happened with the ink?  
Ness: Soon after the game ended and Lucas and Ninten left, White started teasing me. Then he picked me up and decided to play Whack a Mole with me as the Mallet. I think I told you what happens next.  
Kumatora: I wouldn't mind hearing it again.  
Ness: Well, I took the Splat Bomb, shoved it right up his fin, and it blew up big. Like, I have no idea how that much ink can fit in that small a container. I was blinded, and I'm pretty sure everyone else around was too. I still managed to right myself in the air and even pop a mole as I landed on my feet. And then I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd and to freedom.  
Ness: The ink is surprisingly harmless. It didn't sting at all, and once I wiped it off my face, I could see just fine.  
Jeff: Interesting. I had actually formulated the ink to react with and dissolve slime monsters. It never did work well, but it's good to know that even full body exposure doesn't cause any bad effects. I hadn't been able to test it on human subjects due to ethical considerations.  
Ness: After I left the arcade, I teleported to Summers and took a good, long swim. I was surprised that the ink pretty much vanished. You'd have thought that it would have made the water all pink, and that the trail I left from the beach to the water would have stayed around, but it was all gone.  
Jeff: It's a special rapidly vanishing formula. It should turn watery and completely evaporate without a trace within half an hour of exposure to the atmosphere. Upon exposure to water, the breakdown is even faster. I'm glad to hear that it worked as intended.  
Ness: I'm not sure what you just said, but I'm glad it works.  
Jeff: I'm happy that it was of use.

Paula: It's getting late. My parents are expecting Kumatora and me to be home. If it's okay, I'd like to go.  
Jeff: Yes, it is getting late. I do have some things that I need to discuss with my father.  
Kumatora: We'll see you three later. It was a great day. See you tomorrow in school.  
Ness: Bye!  
Lucas: Bye.  
Ninten: See you later.

Jeff, Paula, and Kumatora get up, grab their things, and head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even from his Absolutely Safe Capsule, Porky has found a way to return. Dr. Andonuts apparently overlooked sign language, though how Porky knows how to sign is a mystery, at least for now. Why people would go out of their way to serve such a cruel master is also quite a mystery. The only thing not so mysterious is why Porky hates Ness and Lucas.


	8. (Lemon) How to Warm up Ness, Lucas Style - An Evening at Home Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness is getting very cold in those wet clothes. Lucas has his own ideas on how to warm him up, and soon they're both warm on Ness' bed while watching a cartoon with Ninten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This whole chapter is a lemon. It's a Nesscas one, with Ninten present but not much involved. Contains partial nudity and mutual masturbation by teenage (underage) characters. If you don't like that, you can skip to the next chapter without missing any of the plot.

Ninten, Lucas, and Ness are now alone in Ness' and Lucas' bedroom.

Ness: Ninten, are you planning on staying?  
Ninten: I wasn't planning on it, but it would be nice. I'd love to spend some more time with by favorite friends.  
Ness: You can if you want. Just make sure to let your mom know. You can use the phone in the living room.  
Ninten: Sweet. I'll be right back.

Lucas: _I'm alone with Ness now._  
Lucas: (sits down next to Ness, who's still wrapped up in the towel)  
Ness: Would you mind if I got changed. I'm started to get cold.  
Lucas: _Given how he's looking a bit blue, I'd say he's more than just a bit cold._  
Lucas: If you need to get changed, go ahead. Don't let me stop you.  
Ness: _I wonder what he means by that? Is he just saying it's okay if I get into something dry, or is he asking me to strip for him?_  
Ness: _How do I answer him?_  
Lucas: _He's not answering. Maybe he needs help or encouragement?_  
Lucas: (gets up and fetches Ness' regular clothes from his backpack) Let me help you out.  
Ness: _I guess he wants me to strip for him, but we need to make sure Ninten's okay with it first. It'd be awkward for him to walk in on me half-naked._  
Ninten: (walks into the room)  
Ninten: Great news! I can stay the night.  
Ness: That's good to hear. Say, Ninten ... come a little closer.  
Ness: (whispering to Ninten) I think Lucas wants me to do a little show. Do you mind if I get changed in front of you guys?  
Ninten: _That seems weird, but I don't mind. It might be interesting._  
Ninten: (gives a thumbs up and sits down on Ness' bed)

Ness: (stands in the middle of his room, unties the Go, Diego, Go! towel that was covering him from collarbone to knees, and starts spinning it above his head)  
Lucas: _What's Ness doing? I thought he was going to get changed.?_  
Lucas: _He looks nice ... well, it'd be nicer if he wasn't freezing himself off._  
Ninten: _Interesting towel you chose, Lucas._  
Ness: (tosses the towel onto Lucas' lap and does a cheer, then grabs his #1 shirt by the hem)  
Lucas: _Wow, he's looking cheerful. His hat goes together so well with the Villager shirt and shorts. Speaking of shirt, it's so wet that I can see the outline of his chest and belly. Luckily those shorts are handling the water better._  
Ness: (starts peeling the shirt off, the water trying to glue it to his skin)  
Lucas: _My thing is getting stiff again, and I'm just wearing these stretchy Inkling shorts. He'll be able to see for sure._  
Lucas: (crosses his legs)  
Ninten: _Whatever makes him happy, I guess._  
Ness: (peels his shirt completely off (knocking off his hat), puts his hat back on, and spins the shirt above his head, sending drips of water everywhere, before tossing it on Lucas' face)  
Lucas: _Smells like warm sea water. Well, sea water and there's a smell of, well, Ness as well. I actually like the smell, but I can't let Ninten see me sniffing his shirt._  
Lucas: (takes a quick lick and then takes the shirt off of his face and places it with the towel on his lap)  
Lucas: _Tastes salty. It is soaked with salt water after all._  
Ninten: _Ness sure likes to lavish attention on Lucas. I wouldn't mind getting a little._  
Ninten: (looks intently at Ness, trying to get a little attention)  
Ness: _Ninten's looking at me. It looks like he wants some attention. Okay, Ninten can get the shorts._  
Ness: (dances topless for a bit, then unbuttons and unzips his shorts)  
Ness: _Why are the shorts still closed. Usually they open right up._  
Ness: (tries to yank open and tries to yank down his shorts, but they stay stubbornly on like they weren't even unbuttoned)  
Ness: _Hmm ... maybe I need to empty that magical pocket._  
Ness: (reaches out and unpockets the three Splat Bombs he had hidden in there earlier while pulling down on the shorts with his other hand)  
Shorts: (the moment the pocket is empty, the taught shorts quickly open and peel down, the water tension making the them go inside as they're pulled down)  
Ness: (steps out of his shorts, spins them around his head, and tosses them onto Ninten's face)  
Ninten: _Wow. He threw them on me. Thanks._

Ness: (takes a bow, now standing in only his Mr. Saturn boxer briefs, which are made of polyester and spandex and are not one bit see-through)  
Ness: Did you like my show?  
Lucas: Thank you Ness.  
Ninten: That was actually quite entertaining, Ness.  
Ninten: Now, would someone mind getting these _soaking_ _wet_ _shorts_ off of my face?  
Lucas: (hands Ness his regular clothes, takes the shorts from Ninten, puts them right side out, and goes outside to hang them up to dry, all while keeping his crotch aimed away from his friends so they can't see his bulge)  
Ness: (picks out a clean underwear (this time a pair of blue and yellow striped boxer briefs) and runs to the bathroom)  
Ninten: _Aww. I was hoping he'd do the undies too. Oh well. It wasn't bad._  
Lucas: _Thank you for keeping your underwear on. I'm really not ready to see what's under there yet._

Lucas: (returns and sits down on the bed, his dick having calmed down)  
Ness: (returns wearing his usual outfit and sits down on the bed between Lucas and Ninten)  
Lucas: (grabs Ness in a hug and whispers) Thanks for keeping your underwear on.  
Ness: _I didn't think he wanted to see that. I was right. Thank you intuition._  
Ness: _That hug feels warm._

Ness: So, what should we all do now?  
Ninten: How about Splatoon? After all, two of us are dressed as Inklings.  
Ness: We could play Animal Crossing. It'd be nice and relaxing after a hard day like today.  
Lucas: Umm. I know you probably don't want to, but would either of you mind if we watched a TV show?  
Ness: _I'm pretty sure it's Go, Diego, Go! He must be too embarrassed to name it._  
Lucas: Ness, it'd be good for you because you wouldn't need to use your hands, and they look pretty blue.  
Ness: Yeah, they are pretty numb. What show did you want to watch, Lucas?  
Ninten: _What about Splatoon?_  
Lucas: Umm ... it's ... can you promise you won't laugh?  
Ness: I promise.  
Ness: Ninten? (looks at Ninten)  
Ninten: I promise.

Lucas: Can we watch Go, Diego, Go!  
Ninten: _That's a baby show. Urge to laugh must be fought ..._  
Ness: I'd love to watch it with you. What do you think, Ninten? (looks at Ninten with a pleading look in his face)  
Ninten: _I am tired. I guess it could be good excuse to just sit around with my friends and not have to do too much thinking. Besides, those eyes. Ness looks like he really wants me to agree._  
Ninten: Sure thing. We can watch Go, Diego, Go!

Ness: (moves the TV so that it can be watched from Ness' bed)  
Lucas: (excitedly grabs his DVD and loads it into the TV)

Everyone sits down on the bed, with Lucas in the middle now. As the opening sequence opens, Lucas' hands slip over to Ness, feeling how cold his forearms are.

Lucas: "Ness, you're freezing."  
Ness: _He's so warm._  
Lucas: _He's pulling my hand in. Now he's got my hand pinned down between his thigh, and I can feel his cold even through his thick jorts._  
Lucas: _I'm tenting up in my Inkling shorts again. It's a good thing that everyone's looking at the screen._  
Lucas: _I usually love this show, and right now all I can think about is Ness._  
Lucas: _Now Ness is pulling my leg up against his. Brrr. He's cold. I won't say no. He needs the heat more than me. Actually, I think I've got a good idea. What if I sat down on his lap? That would warm him up a whole lot._  
Ness: _Lucas is pushing up against me. He must by trying to warm me up. It almost seems like he wants to sit on my lap. Maybe it's just me dreaming. Let me wrap my hand around his hips and see how he reacts._  
Lucas: _His hands are around my body. Let me lift myself up a bit and see what he does._  
Lucas: _He's pulling me in. I guess that's my okay to scooch over onto his lap._  
Ness: _This is _so_ warm. His butt just feels so great._  
Ness: (whispers) Thank you Lucas. You're so warm.  
Ness: _That Backwards Cap is pushing right into my face. Let's fix that._  
Ness: (adjusts Lucas' yellow cap so that it's now facing to the side)  
Lucas: _My heart feels like it's going to burst. I just love helping people out, and he's just so close to me, and I can feel my heat making him feel better. It just feels so right._  
Lucas: _I can feel a bump pushing into my butt. Hmm, my thing is pretty stiff. I wonder if he's having the same problem? It's pretty distracting having that thing push up._  
Lucas: (whispering)Would you mind if I put on my jorts? It feels weird sitting on you with just these thin shorts on.  
Ness: _You feel great on me, Lucas, but if it makes you feel more comfortable, then do it._  
Ness: (gives Lucas encouragement via his empathy link)  
Lucas: (gets up)  
Ness: _The cold air on my lap feels cold. Come back soon, Lucas._

Ninten: _What are those two up to? They're supposed to be watching the show, and Lucas is busy trying to slip on those jorts over his oversized sneakers. I'm going to pause it. This show here is more interesting anyway._  
Ninten: _I think I see why. He's got a boner. Heck, I think I'm getting a boner too. He must be trying to cover it up._  
Lucas: _Come on. I really need you to get on. It's just a shoe. Get around it. Please._  
Lucas: _Yay. Now to pull. Oof. I pulled too far. Sorry crotch. Now they're buttoned, and ... they're zipped. Phew. That feels better._  
Lucas: (plops himself back on Ness' lap)  
Ness: _Ah. Thanks for coming back, Lucas._

Lucas: Ninten, you paused the show?  
Ninten: I didn't want you to miss any of it. Hey, do you need some more warmth. I'm burning up here.  
Ness: _I sure wouldn't mind. Lay it on me, Ninten._  
Lucas: _Where would he fit?_  
Ness: Sure, if you can find a spot.  
Ninten: Don't worry. I've got it.  
Ness: (feels Ninten stand up on the bed, then sit down behind him, then straddle him with his legs from behind)  
Ninten: Wow, you are cold, Ness.  
Ness: Thanks, both of you.  
Ness: _I'm getting really horny. I have such an urge to just start grinding up into Lucas' behind, but Lucas will probably enjoy some hugs more, so ... gonna hug him._  
Lucas: _That squeezing feels so great. My arms are locked, my rib cage is getting crushed, and I love it._  
Lucas: _My thing's getting really stiff, and I really feel like touching it, but I can't move my arms with him hugging me._  
Lucas: Ness...  
Ness: _I'm probably hugging too hard._  
Lucas: (moves Ness' hand to his lap without thinking)  
Ness: _He must want me to touch him there. I'll be gentle. I don't want to scare him._  
Lucas: _What's he doing. Mmm. That feels really good._  
Ness: (whispering)Should I keep going?  
Lucas: Yes, please.  
Ness: _I'm feeling all tingly, and I'm starting to warm up, so my nerves aren't frozen._  
Ninten: _Ness and Lucas sure are moving about quite a bit._  
Lucas: _My thing is so happy, and it's making me really happy._

Ness: I'm feeling nice and warmed up. Shall we resume the show?  
Lucas: Can I stay on your lap?  
Ness: Sure thing.  
Ninten: (gets up and sits back down on the edge of the bed)  
Ninten: _That was weird. At least Ness is feeling better now. Those two sure do like each other. They're just doing so much cuddling._

Ness slows down his playing with Lucas' crotch as he resumes the show, now only lightly stroking the denim tent and making teeny tiny thrusts with his hips up into Lucas' butt, just to get a little sensation in his dick. With his free hand, Ness is scratching Lucas behind his ears, which Lucas enjoys especially much considering how his fake Inkling ears are getting to be a bit itchy.

Ness: I hope Diego can save the Sloth before the mud gets him.  
Lucas: _He must be enjoying the show. I certainly am. This is so much better than watching by myself._  
Lucas: Diego's great. He always saves the day.  
Ninten: _It's not as bad as I thought. I can't say I like it, but just seeing them two enjoying it is enough._  
Ninten: _Still, I really want to know what they're doing. It'd be rude to ask now, but when I get Ness alone, I'm gonna make him tell me. I just really want to know._  
Ness: _Lucas really loves the music parts. He's getting pretty excited in my lap. It's interesting how I can tell so much about how he's feeling just by how he sits._  
Lucas: Diego, use a mudboard. A mudboard.  
Ness: He sure knows how to ride his board.  
Lucas: Yeah. He looks so cool on it.  
Lucas: _I like how he always wears helmets and life jackets. It helps me feel safer seeing him wear his protection and not having to worry for him._  
Lucas: Do you think I could learn how to do that?  
Ness: I'm sure you can.  
Ness: (kisses Lucas on the back of his neck)  
Ninten: _I guess I can see what he likes about it. It's really safe and he doesn't have to worry about anyone getting into too much trouble. It's kind of relaxing._

After the sloth is rescued and reunited with his family and as the show nears the end, Ness starts rubbing Lucas a little harder and noticeably thrusting into him. As the credits come on, Ninten turns off the TV and puts Lucas' DVD away, seeing as they're busy. Ninten then observes, interested in what they're doing and why they like it so much.

Lucas: (smiles)  
Lucas: You sure do know how to give some good cuddles.  
Ness: I'm just getting started.  
Lucas: _I'm feeling _so_ good. I'm feeling better and better with each moment. My thing's feeling so great it's getting tingly. It's a good thing these thick shorts are holding it in. And thank you Ness for wearing equally thick shorts to hold your thing in._  
Lucas: I'm feeling funny.  
Ness: _I really don't want to hurt him._  
Ness: Should I stop?  
Lucas: No, keep going. It feels great.

Ninten: _Are those two making out. I'm not sure what exactly 'making out' means, but I think they are. I kind of want to join in, but I'll just watch some more, for now. I don't want to interfere._

Ness: _I'm close to blowing my load. I've never done it with another person before. I can't do it without his okay, and I don't know how to ask him? I can't just ask him "Can I come all over my shorts with you on my lap?" That'd be awkward. And I really must keep shorts on. I don't want a drop of my stuff to get on him._  
Lucas: Ness, I think. I think.  
Lucas: _Something's gonna blow. I really need to tell him to stop, but it feels so good. Why does my hand want to help him rub. Mmm. Feels good. My eyes, I can't keep them open. Mhmmm. This is bliss._  
Ness: _He's coming. I can feel him shooting right into his shorts. I can't hold back any more. Here I come, Lucas (nice pun, brain)_  
Ness: (gives a few stronger thrusts into Lucas, feeling the tension in his body quickly build)  
Lucas: (can feel Ness' thing start pulsing, but can't even form a coherent thought in the middle of his orgasm)  
Lucas: _That was _so_ good. I've never felt this great in my entire life. Wait, Ness' thing is pulsing too, just like mine did. Yay. He must have felt the same thing._  
Ness: _That was so much better than masturbating by myself. I hope I didn't scare Lucas. And Ninten. Oh no. Ninten was in the room with us and I got really carried away. I hope that's not a problem._  
Lucas: _It's all warm and sticky around my thing. That stuff it shot out is all over the inside of my undies. I'm going to have to get changed._  
Lucas: (opens his eyes and looks down at his lap)  
Lucas: _Ness is still holding me. I feel safe with him holding me._  
Lucas: _My shorts look dry. I guess it must not have leaked through all the way. I wonder if my Inkling shorts are okay too._  
Ness: Lucas, what do you think.  
Lucas: That was great, Ness. Thank you so much. We've got to do that again sometime.  
Ness: Ninten?

Ninten: What exactly did you guys do? It looked like you two were cuddling and hugging each other, and you were looking happier and happier, then you two look like you exploded with pleasure. I feel like I'm missing out on something here. _Were you guys making out?_  
Ness: You kind of did. I'm sorry, Ninten.  
Ness: But, you know what, I'll make it up to you:  
Ness: The next time we're alone, we can do the same thing Lucas and I did. And you can stop at any time, if you don't like how it's going.  
Ness: Or ... Lucas, if you're up to it, you can show Ninten how it's done.  
Ninten: Works for me. After all, we're all friends here. I just want to know your secret.  
Ness: Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough.  
Ninten: _What a tease. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out._  
Ness: _I just don't have the motivation to help him out right now. My dick just doesn't want to._

Lucas: I'm going to go get changed out of my Inkling costume. I'll be right back. (grabs his red and yellow striped shirt and jogs to the bathroom)  
Ness: _I'll let him go first. I'm sticky too, but I can wait. I should get him an underwear. He'll need that._  
Ness: (runs to the bathroom and slips an underwear underneath for Lucas, this one being a pair of red and yellow striped boxer briefs)  
Lucas: (through the bathroom door) Thanks.  
Lucas: _Let's see the damage._  
Lucas: _First, let's take these yellow sneakers off. Ahh, the air feels nice on my feet. It's even better now that the socks are gone. Let's get this Backwards Hat off. It's still on sideways from when Ness moved it. It's off now. My hair's a mess. I'll have to take care of it later. Now I can take off my Basic Tee. Brrr. The air is cold. Time to open the button to my shorts. I hope it's not too bad down there. (zzzzzip) Let's peel them open carefully. The black Inkling shorts look a little damp right where my thing was shooting. At least the jorts are clean. One down, one to go. Brrrrr. It's even colder now that those tight shorts are peeling down my thighs. They're gone. Undies. Even colder. Hurry up, body, so you can be in some warm clothes faster. Thank you so much Ness for getting me some undies. Red and yellow, just like my t-shirt. They feel good on my crotch, and so clean. Up go the jorts. Now zipper them, now button, and good. If someone breaks the door down, I've got the bare minimum on now. Let's get that shirt on. Come on, where's the neck hole. There it is. It feels so good on my chest. It's a bit tickly, and it's cold, but it'll warm up fast. It's already getting warm. I want to fix my hair. But Ness. I'm guessing he needs to use the bathroom too. He's probably got a sticky mess in those warm and toasty shorts of his. Well, I can bring the brush and comb with me. I'll just do it in our room._

Lucas: (returns from the bathroom)  
Ness: I need to use the bathroom.  
Lucas: _Yup. He's got a sticky situation too. He's got another pair of yellow and blue undies and another pair of jorts in his hands._  
Lucas: _Hmm ... Looking closely, I can see a little wet spot on the front of his jorts. I guess it seeped through. Still, I don't think Ninten noticed, and that's a good thing._  
Ninten: _Did he piss himself or something? Why else would he need clean undies and shorts? I can see a little wet spot down there. I guess he had so much fun we wet himself._

Ness: (goes to the bathroom)  
Ness: _I'm certainly warmed up now. Well, let's get this over with._  
Ness: (opens his jorts)  
Ness: _Yeah, like I thought. There's a little stuff in my jorts. Probably passable, but they were getting dirty anyway. I had worn them for two days now and sweat a fair bit in them. At least the stuff comes out in the wash pretty well._  
Ness: (sheds his shorts and undies, and puts the clean ones on)

Ness: (returns from the bathroom)

The three play some more games. They start with Splatoon. They play as a team. Ness and Ninten are good at the game, but the rookie Lucas isn't so good. In the end, the wind up losing more games than they win, but having fun in the process. Neither of the hatted boys show anything other than encouragement to the blond one, and all three are happy just to play together. Naturally, Lucas and Ninten wear the same outfits that they wore as costumes today. It helps them recognize their characters more easily. Ness juts wears whatever his character was wearing when he logged in (Choco Layered LS, Takoroka Mesh, and Pink Trainers).

After Splatoon, they play Animal Crossing, which is nice and relaxing before bed. Ninten creates a character in the same town as Ness and Lucas and the three spend most of the time hanging out in Lucas' house, messing with his collection of Lloyds and music-making objects. Ness' villager is dressed up in the #1 shirt. Lucas has a shirt he designed himself that looks just like his real life red and yellow t-shirt. As for Ninten, all he's got is Tom Nook's uniform shirt.

* * *

Not too long after all three boys have fallen asleep, Ness' Mom walks in. She gathers the dirty clothes that they had put in the hamper and leaves. As she's loading the washing machine, she spots the stained inkling shorts. _I wonder who the lucky boy was? Let's see ..._On the tag, there's an 'L' written in permanent marker. _Lucas_ A little later, she see's Ness' stained Mr. Saturn undies. _Ness and Lucas. I always knew those two were meant for each other._ And then she notices the stained jorts, finding an 'L' written on one tag and an 'N' on the other. _I see Lucas is just as shy about his body around me as he is with his friends. At least I don't have to worry about STDs, though I really need to talk to Ness and Lucas soon about safe sex. I think Ness knows, but Lucas probably doesn't, and one can never be too careful._

Once the wash is done and the clothes have been dried, Ness' Mom quietly sneaks back into their room and places the neatly folded and clean-smelling clothes on Ness' dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Ninten got the short end of the stick this chapter. I'd say it's a good bet that Ninten will get some special time soon enough. But with who? And under what circumstances?


	9. Change of Heart - Third Day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White and Hammer are absent. Mako and Thresher are planning more stuff for Lucas, but things don't go according to plan.

Ness, Lucas, and Ninten wake up well rested the next morning.

Lucas: That was some good sleep I got.  
Ness: Same. I haven't slept this well since school started.  
Ninten: It's only the third day of school, but you're right. We did sleep great last night.  
Ness: I'd say it's because of how well the arcade went yesterday. I'm still feeling good from it.  
Ninten: Yeah. I actually enjoyed being in there, and that splat bomb was just hilarious. I wonder if they're still trying to shampoo the pink goo out of their hair?  
Lucas: _Making out with Ness made me really sleepy and happy afterwards. I think that had something to do with it too. Though the arcade was nice too. I liked being friends with Thresh and Mako, even if only for a day._  
Lucas: It is Friday. I always feel better on Fridays.  
Ness: The week sure flew by fast. _I'm feeling even better now. Yay. Two days of no school and no Sharks._  
Ness' Mom: (enters the room) Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes.  
Ness: We'll be dressed and down in fifteen. Thanks. Love you.

Ninten: (stretches and yawns) Nice. I'm already dressed.  
Ninten: (plucks at his shirt, showing off that he's already in his school clothes)  
Ness: (walks over to Ninten and sticks his nose under his yellow and blue armpit)  
Ness: _I can smell the food from that trash can he was dunked into, and it's starting to spoil. He needs to smell clean for school. I don't want to make him, but it's for his own good._  
Ness: I'd say you're due for a shower. After all, you did roll around in the trash yesterday.  
Ninten: Hey, it wasn't my fault.  
Ness: Do you really want to go explaining to everyone who holds their nose at school why you smell like yesterday's lunch?  
Ninten: _He's got a point._  
Ninten: Okay, but if anything funny happens, you have to tell me when I get out.  
Ness: Okay.

Ness rifles through the clean clothes on his dresser, putting together all the 'Ni'-tagged clothes and then handing him a full outfit of clean clothes, which Ninten takes with a smile as he goes to take his shower.

Ness and Lucas stick their own noses into their clothed armpits, trying to figure out how clean they are. Lucas smells nothing but clean cotton, but Ness smells a modest amount of body odor coming from his armpit. Ness throws off his shirt, puts some deodorant on, and pulls on an identical but clean shirt, Lucas being happy when Ness covers his chest back up with the new shirt. Lucas just sticks the stick of deodorant up under his t-shirt and applies it without even letting Ness get a peek at his nipples.

Then Ness rubs his hand on his crotch and sniffs his hand, trying to see if his shorts are clean. He's not surprised when he can't smell anything. After all, he did change into clean shorts just last night. Lucas, though, can smell a little ball smell on his hand. It's now his turn to find some clean clothes, and once he found a clean pair of his jorts, he quickly reaches for his button. He looks over his shoulder and sees Ness looking at him.

Ness: Is it okay. I hope I'm not bothering you by looking.  
Lucas: It's fine. _After last night, it shouldn't be a problem. I've still got my undies and my shirt, and it's just for a few seconds, and Ness showed more to me when he stripped yesterday._  
Ness: _I'm not sure he's being sincere. I can see it on his face and I can feel it in his emotions._  
Lucas: (pops open his button)  
Ness: Lucas, if you don't want me looking, it's okay. Don't feel bad about it, but do let me know.  
Lucas: Thanks. Yes, I would feel better if you didn't look. Thanks. I know it's not fair that ...  
Ness: You don't need to explain yourself. It's perfectly okay.  
Ness: (moves towards the door)  
Lucas: You don't have to leave. Just don't look, please.  
Ness: (goes to his bed, throws himself down onto it, and buries his face under his pillow)

Once Ness' face is well hidden under his pillow, Lucas starts taking his clothes off again. Ness can hear the hissing of Lucas' zipper, and the sounds of thick cotton hitting the floor, and the sound of lighter cotton being pulled against skin, and the sound of the lighter cotton hitting the floor, and of deodorant being rubbed on, and Lucas' bare feet pattering on the floor, and of new clothes being pulled on, and of his head poking through the collar, and of his head poking through another collar, and of thin fabric pulling up his legs, and of thick cotton being hoisted up, and of a zipper closing, and of a button being handled.

Ness knows that Lucas is finished, but he waits for Lucas to say "I'm done. You can look now." before he pulls his head out from under his pillow and sits up. Lucas looks just like before, though Ness does notice that the Inkling costume that Ness' Mom had cleaned is missing. Spying a bit of yellow under Lucas' collar, Ness knows exactly where it went.

Ninten returns from the shower, his black hair all wet and shiny. He chucks his dirty clothes in the hamper, and Lucas and Ness put their dirty clothes there too. Then the three of them head down for breakfast.

Breakfast is uneventful, and after some omelettes, the three of them head to school.

* * *

The first thing that Lucas notices is that White and Hammer aren't here. Mako and Thresher are here, but they're more quiet than they usually are.

Thresher: Dr. Andonuts, do you know where White and Hammer are?  
Dr. Andonuts: White's parents called me. He's sick.  
Dr. Andonuts: As for Hammer, he's sick too.  
Dr. Andonuts: _Neither one called me, but marking him for an unexcused absence would just get me in trouble._

Mako: _I really need to make fun of Lucas. After yesterday, we need to fix our image._  
Mako: _But I really don't want to. I wish White wasn't holding my ass to the fire about bullying Lucas and not embarrassing him._  
Mako: _Wait. White isn't here. And that tattletale Hammer isn't either. Thresh's been friends with me since long before I joined the Sharks, so I doubt he minds._  
Mako: _I'm going to just let Lucas have a good day._  
Mako: _I probably should let Thresher know. I don't want him ruining Lucas' day either._  
Mako: (whispers) Thresh, what if we just don't do anything mean today. I'm not really feeling it.  
Thresher: (whispers) You know what the boss said. We've got to embarrass him good. Mr. P was really angry yesterday after the pink incident.  
Mako: (whispers) We could just do the one thing we said we were going to do, and not do anything more. I'm really not feeling it. Besides, my grades are going to suffer. I have enough trouble in school even why I try to pay attention.  
Thresher: (whispers) Yeah. I actually wish we didn't have to do what we're going to do, but I don't want to even imagine what the boss will do to us if he finds out we're going easy on Lucas.  
Mako: (whispers) True. Okay. We'll just do the one thing we promised.  
Mako: _Oh, how I wish I wasn't in this mess. Why'd I ever let White talk us into joining?_

Mako and Thresher actually pay attention this morning. They struggle on account of them not knowing where they are in the coursework, but Ness and company are surprised to see them actually participating in class, and they don't make a single snide remark.

* * *

By the time lunch rolls around, even Lucas is wondering if Mako and Thresh are up to something. They're just not acting themselves.

It doesn't take long for their suspicions to come true. Lucas gets a little distracted by a sign in the cafeteria (it says "no running") and doesn't sit down right away. Mako and Thresh see their opportunity, and Mako and Thresh walk up to Lucas from behind. Knowing how badly pantsing Lucas went, they are going to go for the shirt. No buttons, no zippers, no way for it not to come off. Besides, while not as embarrassing, no shirt is probably good for at least a trip to the principal's office and a call to their parents, and that's if they don't soak the shirt in essence of skunk and throw it into a ventilation duct, which they are going to do. And if for some reason they can't get the shirt off, they can just skunk him and it should still work well enough. They believe that their plan is flawless.

Mako wraps his hands around Lucas, going around his armpits and his hands joining to cover his mouth. He lifts up, making Lucas's arms lift up. Thresh grabs the hem of Lucas' shirt and lifts up. The shirt gets caught on Mako's arms, but Thresh and Mako can both see the bright yellow t-shirt underneath.

Mako: _That shirt looks just like the one that Inkling Agent, Agent 3, was wearing yesterday. Please let it just be a regular yellow t-shirt._  
Thresher: _Could it be?_  
Mako: (spins Lucas around so he's facing them)  
Mako, Thresher: _Lucas is Agent 3 ?!?_  
Mako, Thresher: (look at each other)  
Mako: I'm sorry. (he fixes up Lucas' shirt)  
Thresher: _looks very embarrassed_  
Thresher: ...  
Mako: Could you forgive us? We never ...

At this moment, a bright flash of light fills the lunch room. Most everyone is put right to sleep. Lucas stays awake, but he feels extremely nauseous. He can remember the feeling of someone ... definitely a man ... pinning him down and yanking off his striped shirt, leaving him in just his yellow 'Basic Tee' from his inkling costume. He can also feel that he has strong psychic powers, and that he is pure evil. He then grabs for his shorts, but then Lucas throws up all over the man.

Mystery Man: Eww. My beautiful robe. It's ruined. You brat.  
Lucas: (is feeling quite a bit better)  
Lucas: _Seeing as everyone is asleep and he fired first ..._  
Lucas: _Wait! That's Fassad. I'd know him anywhere._  
Lucas: (holds his arms over his chest, closes his eyes, and concentrates)  
Lucas: PK Love!  
(flashes of colorful magic fill the air and strike as Lucas wills, barraging Fassad)  
(the magic bounces harmlessly off of his PSI shield)  
Fassad: Hahaha.  
Fassad: But you're too late. I've got what I wanted.  
Fassad: You really shouldn't fight in school. Bad boys like you wind up in detention.  
Fassad: Bye, for now. Hehehehe.

Fassad walks to the exit, and right before leaving, blows an obnoxious honk out of an equally pretentious trumpet that he was carrying, starting to wake everyone up.

Ninten: (is coughing from a flare-up of asthma)  
Ninten: *cough* What just happened? *cough*  
Ninten: Did he really just PK Flash us?  
Ninten: And Lucas, what happened to your shirt?  
Lucas: It was Fassad.  
Ninten: You *cough*, told me about him a few times. He seems like a real *cough*.

Ninten: (uses his inhaler)

Kumatora, Jeff, Ness: What hit us?  
Kumatora: (grabs Thresh by the collar of his polo shirt)  
Kumatora: You've got some explaining to do, young man. How could you do this?  
Kumatora: I'd be in my right mind to ...  
Thresher: ... (he has a look of mortal fright on his face)  
Lucas: Stop, Kumatora, it wasn't him. I know it.  
Kumatora: Oh really. Lucas, how are you so sure. (holds her hands akimbo)  
Lucas: I know Fassad. I really know him. (sniffles) He put Thresher and Mako up to it, and when they wouldn't do what he said, he did it himself (sniffles some more).  
Kumatora: Okay, Lucas. I trust you.  
Kumatora: (to Thresh) But if I find out that just you were responsible even one bit, you're going to wish you never came to school today.

Ness, Paula: (wake up and waddle groggily over, just listening for now)

Mako: How'd you know? _I mean, thank you for stopping Kumatora. She was going to murder us._ Even I don't know much about Trumpet Guy, but I know that everyone goes quiet when he visits the boss.  
Lucas: ... _ I really don't want to talk about it. All I want to do now is cry. But I can't._  
Lucas: (tears are welling in his eyes)

Ness: This isn't the first time that they've met, and he wasn't very nice the other time either.  
Ness: By the way, what were you planning to do with Lucas' shirt before Fassad showed up?  
Thresh: _Fassad? They must be talking about Trumpet Guy. Could that really be his name? He sounds like he knows what he's talking about._  
Thresh: ... _I'm too embarrassed to tell him. I mean, Kumatora will probably clobber me if I tell them._  
Mako: We were going to spray his shirt with skunk stink, and stick it in the air ducts.  
Thresh: _What are you doing, Mako. You're going to get us killed._  
Kumatora: (looks quite angry)  
Mako: And then when the principal finds the stinky shirt with Lucas' name on it ... well, I think you get the point.  
Paula: (Places her hand gently on Kumatora's shoulder and tries to psychically calm Kumatora down.)  
Kumatora: _Paula's right. I need to calm down before I kill someone. Deep breaths._  
Thresh: Lucas, or should I call you Agent 3, would you mind helping me foil Trumpet Guys', I mean Fassad's, plan? I know I've been mean to you, but I really want to make it up.

Jeff: (wakes up at this point, taking a moment to remember what's going on)

Lucas: Hmm ... _ He really does seem sincere, and I could use the help. And knowing how Fassad treats people, he probably used and abused Thresh and Mako here. I can see why they'd want out._  
Ninten: Only if Agent 4 gets to help too.  
Everyone: ???  
Ninten: (pulls his striped t-shirt up to his collarbone, revealing his Slipstream United inkling tee)  
Thresh: _I should have known._

Ninten tries to pull his striped shirt all the way off, but his bandana has other ideas. Instead, his tee gets stuck under the red bandana, his head is in his shirt, and he looks quite comical. Paula goes behind Ninten and tries to slip her hand into the mess and untie his bandana. "Hold still. I can't help you if you keep pulling." Paula then unties the bandana and, with a tug, Ninten pulls his head free from both pieces of fabric. Ninten then quickly gets his Sporty Bobble Hat and Yellow Seahorses from his pack and starts putting them on. Lucas gets the idea and starts getting the rest of his gear on too. They both pack their regular clothes into their backpacks.

Jeff: Where would Fassad put Lucas' shirt?  
Thresh: Well, he'd want to put it where it'd spread the most stink, and he'd want to put it somewhere the principal would find easily. The intake grill would be the most likely place.  
Jeff: Of course. There's right outside of our classroom.

Just then, right as Lucas tucks the last of his abundant yellow hair into his Backwards Hat, the principal barges into the cafeteria. He's a heavy-set middle age man with a mustache, and he's wearing a starched white shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and even blacker shoes. He's a little intimidating even when he's happy, and right now he's most certainly not happy.

Most of the people in the room are still groggy and disoriented, and the principal's eyes zero in on our protagonists, who are the only ones who seem healthy.

Principal: Ness! Lucas! Ninten!  
Principal: To my office. Now!  
Principal: Lucas! Ninten! Show yourselves now.  
Principal: ...  
Principal: _Where are Lucas and Ninten? It must be Kumatora's fault. She's always up to no good, hanging around with those ne'er-do-wells._  
Principal: Kumatora! You too.  
Kumatora: But, princi-  
Principal: I don't want any backtalk from you, miss.  
Kumatora: ...  
Principal: That's better. Now, follow me to my office.  
Principal: And Mako,  
Mako: Yes, sir?  
Principal: If you find Ness or Ninten, bring them to my office.  
Mako: Yes, sir!

With that, the principal escorts Ness and Kumatora out of the room while everyone looks in stunned silence (well, at least the ones that aren't vomiting from the after-effects of Fassad's PK Flash). Lucas looks at Thresh with apprehension, wondering if he'll follow the principal's order and rat him out. Ninten is more confident. Besides, had Thresh or Mako wanted to, they could have already turned him in.

Thresh pulls Lucas with him out the back door, snapping him out of his thoughts as Ninten and Mako follow closely behind.

* * *

The Principal's Office:

Principal: Ness, you have a lot of explaining to do.  
Ness: ...  
Principal: Don't look at me like that. You know better. The cafeteria is a mess. Everyone is vomiting and there's food everywhere. You're always causing trouble, so I know you did it.  
Ness, Kumatora: (look at each other with puzzled looks)  
Principal: Or maybe it was Kumatora. You're always up to no good.  
Kumatora: Whatever do you mean, principal sir? (Kumatora is sitting straight with her hands folded over the lap of her oversized hoodie and looking as innocent as possible) _I wonder how he'll react to this?_  
Principal: Don't try that on me. It won't work.  
Principal: And where are Lucas and Ninten. They're always hanging out with you, and never up to any good?  
Ness, Kumatora: ...  
Principal: I want answers!  
Kumatora: We don't know. We got sick just like everyone else and didn't see what happened to them. I hope they're okay.  
Principal: Then why are you looking so healthy now? I don't believe you.  
Kumatora: Look, do you have any evidence?  
Principal: ... _I don't have any, but I need some excuse to punish them. What to do?_  
Principal: Well, (sniffs the air)  
Principal: Well ... (sniffs again, noticing a faint smell of skunk)  
Kumatora: Are you okay, principal?  
Principal: (sniffs again, noticing the smell is getting stronger)  
Principal: Well, I think I have all the evidence I need.  
Kumatora: What ever do you mean?  
Principal: There, in the air vent. That stench. That must be what's making everyone sick. When I get that skunk out, it'll have your fingerprints all over it. Then detention won't be enough. It'll be military school for the lot of your brats. Every last one of you.  
Kumatora: _It'd be awfully funny to see him trying to get a fingerprint off of a skunk. That poor critter would smell his evil aura from a mile away and skunk him for sure._  
Principal: _Why does White have to be out sick today. I need my muscle, and with him at home, the Sharks are a total mess. There's no discipline. But that stench. I can't take it. I need to shut off the air right now, before I'm wretching all over the floor just like those dirty brats._  
Principal: You two are dismissed. But be warned. I'll be watching. Any funny business, and it's military camp for the two of you. Now get to class.

Outside the Principal's Office:

Ness: Can he really do that? Send us to military school.  
Kumatora: No, he can't. At least, I don't think so.  
Ness: Still, we'd better make sure that he doesn't find Lucas' shirt.  
Kumatora: Yup. And we're going to make sure that our inkling agents and their shark friends get it first.  
Ness: ...  
Kumatora: We're going to follow the principal. He said he's going to be keeping an eye on us, well, we'll be keeping an eye on him.  
Ness: Shouldn't we get back to class.  
Kumatora: Shoot. You're right. If we're caught in the hallways snooping, it wouldn't be good.  
Ness: Okay, let's ...  
Kumatora: I'm kidding. We're going to make sure that jerk doesn't get Lucas' shirt. Besides, everyone's in the cafeteria. As long as we don't let the principal see us, we'll be fine.  
Ness: _She's right._  
Kumatora: I don't see the principal. Where is he?  
Ness: There's no time to wonder. Let's just get the shirt. Didn't Jeff say it was in the air vent next to our classroom?

* * *

Outside the Utility Room:

Principal: _Just follow your nose to the prize._  
Principal: _Ugh. I think I'm going to puke. That skunk stinks._  
Principal: _Here's the source. It must be inside the grill here._  
Principal: _There's no way I'm letting that skunk bite me._  
Principal: Thresh, Mako! I need you guys!  
Thresh, Mako, Agent 3, Agent 4: (come running in, the agents following and the sharks leading)  
Thresh, Mako: How can we be of service?  
Principal: There's a skunk behind this grill. Ness and his friends put it in there. I need you to get it out, so that I can prove to the world what a bunch of worthless low-lives they are.  
Thresh: Yes, sir. We'll get on it right away.  
Thresh: _This doesn't look good. Lucas' shirt is in there. And the principal is looking right at us. What to do?_  
Mako: Stand back everyone!

Mako runs at the grill and smashes it with a strong kick, crashing through the cheap metal grill as the torn bits of metal tear at his skin and clothes. _I must go on. The pain is nothing. The smell is nothing. I must succeed._ The duct extends vertically, and Mako can smell the stink coming down the duct. Without hesitation, he starts to shimmy up the duct. The duct turns horizontal, going right above the drop ceiling of the hallway. There's no light, but Mako doesn't need light when there's an overpowering smell to lead him. After shimmying a few feet, his nose bumps into a soaked shirt. Despite trying his best to will away the smell, it is overpowering, and he faints.

Air ducts aren't built to hold the weight of people, and this fact reasserts itself painfully as the duct suddenly gives way and a somewhat bloodied boy and an awfully stinky t-shirt collapse through the drop ceiling and right only the principal, knocking him to the floor and cushioning Mako's fall. Normally, this principal would have been angry, but right now he couldn't be any happier. The principal stands up, holding up the shirt as he beams with pride.

Principal: Aha. I knew it was you all along!  
Principal: _Uugh. I don't feel so good. Smell overpowering._  
Principal: That Lucas is in _soooooo_ much trouble when I find him.  
Principal: _I'm gonna faint._  
Principal: Thresh! Help me back to my office. And you, the boy in the yellow shirt. Clean up this hallway and get the blood off of Mako. We can't have people seeing blood in my school.  
Lucas: Yessir!  
Lucas: _I am _so_ lucky right now. Now run along, stupid principal. I've got a Mako to heal and I can't do that while you're looking._  
Thresh: (gives agents 3 and 4, aka Lucas and Ninten, a wink, as he props the overweight principal on his shoulder and helps him to his office)

Lucas: PK LifeUp β!  
Ninten: PK LifeUp α!  
Mako: (His scratches and lacerations close as white sparkles flitter around his body, and the blood disappears)  
Lucas: Hmm ... he's still unconscious.  
Ninten: Healing π!

As more white sparkles dance around Mako, he wakes up. At this point, Lucas and Ninten realize that Mako's clothes are in bad shape. His black tank top and hanging by one strap, and there's a long tear on the side with the missing strap nearly running all the way down to the bottom hem. His red gym shorts are in even worse shape, with a long gash in the fanny exposing his black boxer briefs and another long tear below the one on the tank top. Luckily the elastic was spared, but that's about all that's holding the shorts together.

Mako looks down, his cheeks blushing as he notices how torn up his clothing is. Then it dawns on him. _Why don't I even have a scratch on me. The last thing I could remember is searing pain ... and stink. I'm sure I was quite bloodied._

Ninten: I guess we can only heal people, not stuff. Makes sense.  
Lucas: _Oof. You shouldn't be talking about our powers. We're supposed to be keeping it secret._  
Mako: Well, whatever you did, you guys are miracle workers. I feel so much better. Now, you wouldn't by any chance have anything to help me out with this other problem of mine, would you? (he sits up and points to his torn clothing.  
Ninten: Actually, I think I do have something that can help. (said with a smirk on his face)  
Ninten: (opens his backpack and pulls out his yellow and blue striped tee and blue jean shorts)  
Ninten: Arms up!

Mako puts his arms up, and before he has a chance to have second thoughts, Ninten pulls the t-shirt over his arms and down over his torso. The fabric feels really good on his cold skin. _I can see why they wear those clothes so much. They're so comfy. Nerdy, but comfy._ Ninten grabs his jean shorts and motions for Mako to get up, and Mako gets up, but ...

Mako: _Wait ... Ninten is a wanted man. If I wear his clothes, the principal will send me to military school. This isn't good. But these guys did help me out a whole load. And I do need clothes._  
Ninten: (notices Mako hesitating and his face turning pensive) Mako, we really need your help. Once you're dressed, could you make a distraction for us. You're a really fast runner. Could you run past the principal's office wearing my clothes and have him chase you all the way out of the school and .... maybe go visit Threed or something. Lead him on a wild goose chase! Oh, and don't forget to snag back Lucas' shirt while you're there! That should get his attention.  
Mako: _That actually sounds like fun._  
Mako: Okay, but now we're even.  
Mako: (reaches his hands to the waistband of his torn shorts)  
Ninten: No time for that. Leg up!  
Mako: _Huh?_  
Ninten: Besides, should you have to ditch your new costume, torn shorts beat no shorts.

Ninten helps Mako put his shorts on, which are a bit difficult to get over his sneakers. Then Ninten slaps his red baseball cap on Mako's head and ties his bandana around his neck. Soon Mako looks like Ninten. Well, not really, but perhaps just closely enough to fool one not too bright principal who is too focused on getting his hands on anyone with a striped shirt to care too much about details.

Ninten: One last thing. We'll meet up at that dilapidated shack by the sea, 5pm. Good luck. And don't let that land seal catch you.  
Mako: _Hehehe._  
Mako: (runs down the hallway to find the principal.)

* * *

Inside the Principal's Office:

telephone: zip ... click, click, click, click, click  
telephone: zip ... click, click, click  
Principal: _This phone is so slow. I wish I could have one of those touch tone phones._  
telephone: zip ... click, click, click, click  
telephone: zip ... click  
telephone: drrrrring ... drrrrrring  
Principal: Hello, Sgt. Iron.  
Princiapl: I have an emergency ...  
Principal: How fast can you send a bus to pick up some new recruits? ...  
Principal: Yes, very dangerous ...

At this moment, Mako (still dressed in Ninten's clothes) runs into the room, grabs Lucas' stinky shirt, turns his back to the principal, and taunts him by slapping the shirt against his fanny while shaking his booty as if he were trying to moon him (but with his clothes still on).

Principal: I'll have to get back to you.  
telephone: *click*  
Principal: Oh, I've got you now. You'll pay for that. (with an evil smile on his face)

As soon as the portly principal gets up from his chair, Mako runs away, making sure to run slowly enough for the principal to follow. Through the hallways they go, then out the front door, and into the streets. Mako puts on Lucas' shirt while running. _This way he won't lose me. We can't have Old Slowpoke stop chasing me yet. Just follow your nose ..._ Mako is surprised that no one saw their chase through the school. (Everyone is in their classrooms, a number of them losing their recently eaten lunch to the stench that has now permeated the school).

* * *

Outside the Eighth-Grade Classroom:

Ness and Kumatora arrive.

Kumatora: That's the vent that Jeff was talking about. The shirt should be inside.  
Ness: It's a good thing that it's not making a stink yet. I think we still have time to stop Fassad's plan.  
Kumatora: Stand back!  
Kumatora: (prepares to kick the grill in)

At this moment, Dr. Andonuts opens the door to the classroom and steps outside, gagging as he does so.  
Dr. Andonuts: Ness, Kumatora. It's nice to see you. Come on back in.  
Dr. Andonuts: And excuse me for a moment.  
Dr. Andonuts: (runs back into the classroom, looking for somewhere to throw up)

Kumatora: All right. Stand back! Again!  
Kumatora: (kicks the grill, knocking it loose and causing it to fall on the floor)  
Ness: (looks in the hole)  
Ness: There's nothing there.  
Kumatora: Are you sure?  
Ness: Yes. I think this is the wrong vent.  
Ness: *sniff*  
Ness: I think we're needed in the classroom. Follow me, and shut the door, please!

The two friends head on in, and Kumatora makes sure that the door in firmly closed as both smell quite an foul odor.

A few minutes later ... Lucas and Ninten arrive.

As Lucas pulls out his regular clothes from his backpack and is getting his blue shorts over his oversized sneakers (not easy seeing how he's still standing), he wonders how Ninten is going to get back into the classroom without his regular clothes.

Lucas: Ninten, all you've got is your inkling costume. How are you going to go into class?  
Ninten: (pulls off his Sporty Bobble Hat)  
Ninten: There.  
Ninten: By the way, where's your t-shirt?  
Lucas: _Oh no. The principal has it. I sure hope Mako can get it back for us._  
Lucas: (becomes quite panicked)  
Ninten: Don't just stand around! We've got a class to get back to.  
Lucas: (is hesitating)  
Ninten: Don't worry too much about it. It'll work out. Trust me.  
Lucas: I've heard that before, _but I don't have much of a choice._  
Lucas: (tries to walk, but forgets that his blue shorts are still around his ankles, and trips and falls into Ninten, who breaks his fall)

Ninten notices that Lucas is now on his back on the floor, his legs a little in the air as he tries to get the shorts over the oversized Neon Sea Slugs.

Ninten: Hold up a second. Let me help you.  
Ninten: _Seeing him thrash around with his shorts around his ankles is funny ... but there's no time. I need to help him before someone sees us._  
Lucas: (Calms down and puts his legs down)  
Ninten: Takes the shorts off and takes off the sneakers, and then helps Lucas get the shorts onto his legs.  
Lucas: Lifts his butt up off the floor and pulls the shorts up to his waist, enjoying the protective feeling of his thick denim shorts as they envelop the much thinner and stretchy black inkling shorts as he zips and buttons them.  
Ninten: Arms up.  
Lucas: (lifts his arms up, and lets Ninten slip on his striped shirt)  
Ninten: _Now that's looking a lot more like Lucas._  
Lucas: Let's go.  
Ninten: (grabs and takes off Lucas' Backwards Hat as Lucas enters the classroom)  
Ninten: (walks into the classroom behind Lucas)

* * *

Inside the Eighth-Grade Classroom:

As Ninten and Lucas enter their classroom, they are treated to quite a stink. This place reeks like skunk. Lucas has to will himself to stop gagging, though Ninten seems to be handling things quite a bit better.

There is quite a scene going on ...

Dr. Andonuts is at his desk, vomiting into his trash can. _Uuurgh. This really stinks. *puke* Who in the world would *puke* such a thing. How can I *barf*ing teach like this?_  
Ness is next to Dr. Andonuts, thinking about how he can help him out. _PK Healing should work, but I can't do it in front of the class._  
Paula and Kumatora are sticking their heads out of an open window, trying to keep them as far away from the stench as possible. _Mmmmm ... fresh air. There's no way I'm sticking my face back in until they get rid of that smell._  
Jeff and Tony are standing on a desk, trying to clog up one of the vents with paper._We need to stop up this vent, now. Jeff, I can feel you. You're tickling me. You need to stand a little farther away. Oh wait, he can't. This desk is too small for the two of us. But I do really like him. Must focus on the vent._  
Poo is setting at his desk with his eyes closed, apparently unaffected by the stench in the air. _... (no thoughts)_  
Fuel is waving a lit match in the air. _I wonder if this smell burns like a giant fart. Please catch fire. It's gonna be so cool._

Lucas: (to Ninten) I need a distraction.  
Ninten: *eyes light up* _This is gonna be fun._

Ninten runs into the room and, noticing that over half of the desks are empty, jumps onto the closest one and starts jumping from desk to desk, making loads of noise in the process as the metal desks are stomped on by the athletic boy. Things are going well at first, but after jumping on a few desks, Ninten misses his mark. He slips. First his back lands on the writing part of the desk, and then his face slumps into the seat, his arms dangling on either side of the seat and touching the floor while his feet flail high up in the air.

Picky and Thresher, the two kids not overwhelmed by the smell and not busy doing something important, train their eyes on Ninten. He is quite a sight. Lucas uses this chance and whispers PK Freeze α. _Come on, go on into the vent. A little to the left. Back a little. There. *Release*_ The small blast of intense cold bursts forth in the duct, creating an ice blockage and freezing Jeff's hands to the air vent. The stench stops coming out. Lucas defocuses his eyes as he says "PK Heal β." _..._ By defocusing his thoughts, a very mild healing effect is cast on the entire room, and the stench is neutralized. _I was right! Healing cures nausea, and it does get rid of nauseating stinks._

Picky: (turns his head to Lucas)  
Picky: What are you mumbling? I can't hear you over the teacher's puking. Oh hey, I can breathe again. (takes a deep breath)

Ninten: (lets his legs flop down to the floor, and flips himself upright and onto his feet and holds his arms in a 'Y' shape, acting like he meant to do it all along)  
Ninten: So, what did I miss?  
Tony: (trying to light a blowtorch) Not much. Just an awful stench and half the class puking their brains out. Ninten, mind giving me a hand? I'm trying to get Jeff unstuck from the air vent.  
Ninten: *chuckles*  
Tony: That's not funny. I really do need some help.  
Picky: (holds down the desk so that it isn't so wobbly)  
Tony: (aims the blowtorch at the vent and heats up the metal, letting Jeff pull his frozen fingers off of it)

Some time passes, and everyone gets themselves back together and eventually back to their seats. Dr. Andonuts takes a while to gather himself together and then clean up his trash can.

Dr. Andonuts: Ugh. Now that was unexpected.  
Dr. Andonuts: Now class, seeing as we were unable to do our writing exercises due to the ... emergency, I'd like everyone to read pages 150-153 of your writing book at home, and do exercise 8 on page 154 over the weekend.  
The whole class: Awwww.  
Dr. Andonuts: I know it's not fair, but we must stay on schedule.  
Dr. Andonuts: Class dismissed.

Everyone files out of the school, and Ness, Paula, Ninten, Lucas, and Kumatora walk towards the burger joint for a bite to eat and a chance to figure out what they're going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Ness and his friends? Will they be able to stop Fassad and Porky's evil scheming? Will Mako (or is it Ninten) manage to outrun the principal? Will Ness get a passing grade on his writing assignment?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Things Get Inky - Afternoon of the Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes put together plans to take care of Mr. P, Fassad, and their Sharks for good, and they have some fun with Jeff's stash of inkling weapons.

Mako runs, and runs, and runs through the streets of Onett. First he passes by the arcade, which is empty at the moment. A few moments later he passes by the pizza store. _I'm pretty far ahead of Old Fatso. I should have time for a quick slice. Hmmmmm ... delivery only? Oh well. I might as well take their number._

Seeing the principal slowly catching up, Mako runs some more. He reaches the Onett Hotel, and he knows that hotels have free phones, so he ducks in. The lady at the counter catches a whiff of Mako and almost vomits on the spot before running away to use the bathroom. _What's her problem? Oh ... _ The stench catches up to him, and Mako himself isn't thrilled at smelling himself, but he quickly orders a pizza before continuing to lead the principal around town. _He never asked for an address. I wonder how it'll get delivered? Oh well, we'll figure that out later._

By the time Mako reaches the path leading to Twoson, he can see that the principal is on his last legs. The heavy man leans against one of the many trees lining the path and struggles to catch his breath. "Stop, if you know what's good for you!," he manages to shout before collapsing in an exhausted heap on the ground. _Wow. And I didn't even have to sweat._ Happy with a job well done, Mako starts walking towards the abandoned shack.

As he's passing the Onett Hospital, a man comes running up to Mako.

Mako: _Oh no, not again. Run!_ (Mako runs)  
Man: Hold Up! *pant* I've got your pizza!  
Mako: _Mmm ... pizza. I almost forgot._ (Mako stops)  
Man: Here's your large pizza *pant* with everything. That'll be *pant* $238.  
Mako: _Money sure doesn't go as far as it used to._  
Mako: (hands over a pair of benjamins and a few smaller notes)  
Man: (hands Mako the pizza)  
Man: Thank you for your business.  
Man: _You really need to take a shower. You stink like a skunk. But at least the money's good, so I can't really complain._  
Mako: _He must be a good runner to deliver pizzas on foot like that. I wonder if he'd want to do a race sometime?_

The delivery man jogs away, only slightly visibly tired from his efforts.

_I should save this pizza to share with my new friends. Besides, I can't possibly eat the whole thing myself. What was I thinking?_

Soon enough, he reaches the shack.

Mako: Hi Ness! Hi Lucas!  
Kumatora: _What about me?_ (looks a little annoyed and puts her arms akimbo)  
Mako: Hi Kumatora.  
Kumatora: _That's better._  
Mako: And hi Ninten and Paula.  
Ninten: What'cha got in that box?  
Mako: Pizza. It's my way of saying thanks.  
Ninten: Thanks a bunch. (grabs a slice)

Everyone takes a slice and starts eating, the pizza tasting delicious on a Friday afternoon after a hard day of school. They amble into the shack, which isn't much to look at. It's got a roof and three walls, the missing fourth wall allowing an unimpeded view of the sea crashing against the cliffs below. Luckily, it's a warm day with a light and refreshing breeze and no rain in the forecast. Everyone sprawls out on the old creaky wooden floor as they try to talk while eating their pizza.

Ness: Mako, you don't look very tired.  
Mako: The principal was slow as molasses. I even had time to order this pizza while he was chasing me.  
Everyone: *chuckles*  
Kumatora: So, what are we going to do? I don't want to just sit around while my friends get hurt.  
Mako: I do have some intel you guys might want.  
Everyone: (look intently at Mako)  
Mako: Mr. P, the big boss, is going to meet that creepy guy you call Fassad tomorrow. It's going to be a secret meeting. Us sharks aren't allowed in. Not even White.  
Lucas: (almost crying) That 'Mr. P' is Porky. I _hate_ ... really, really don't like him very much. *crying* He killed my mom. He killed my brother. He ... he ... *sobbing*  
Mako: _Ouch. I'm really sorry for you, Lucas. I feel so bad right now._  
Kumatora: (holding clenched fists) He ruined out peaceful village and destroyed our island home. I can never forget what he's done.  
Paula: And that Pokey ... He laughed while I was locked up in Happy Happy Village by those possessed cultists.  
Paula: I'm so lucky Ness saved me. (crawls over and gives Ness a warm hug)  
Ness: And that Pokey. He was my neighbor and my friend, and he betrayed me. He would have destroyed the world, had he had his way.  
Mako: ... _Wow. Could that be why he never shows his face. Could he be so ashamed that he can't even show himself to his 'friends.' I feel so betrayed._  
Mako: Wow. Just wow.  
Kumatora: That's not all. After Lucas beat him in our world, he banished himself to his 'Absolutely Safe Capsule.' The coward thought he'd be safe in there. We thought we were rid of him, but apparently not.

Everyone just sits there contemplatively for a few minutes, the silence only interrupted by the sound of waves crashing down below. Jeff, Tony, Poo, and Thresh burst in, panting and tired.

Jeff: (looking miffed) You could have told us. We've been looking all over town for you guys. After school let out, you just disappeared. Not very considerate.  
Ness: We're sorry.  
Lucas: Yes, we're sorry.  
Kumatora: We've got an important mission to do, so, I'm sorry, but we do have to get down to business.  
Kumatora: First, Fassad should be our first priority. Any objections?  
...  
Kumatora: Good. Now, how can we get Fassad alone so that we can go all phychic on him? (looks at Thresh and Mako)  
Thresh: He's pretty secretive. He never even told us his name.  
Mako: We really don't know where he goes.  
Poo: His boss is Mr. P. He should show up at his place some time tomorrow. Mako says he's got a meeting with Mr. P tomorrow.  
Ninten: Great thinking! A stakeout would be so fun.  
Mako: But what about the Sharks? The arcade is like our second home.  
Kumatora: I'd like to kick them out by force.  
Ness: As fun as that sounds, we shouldn't be making a huge scene and getting the Onett Police involved.  
Jeff: Hmm ... I think I've got a better plan. What if we scare them out?  
Ninten: They're Sharks. Are they scared of anything?  
Tony: Actually, yes, and we have proof too. Remember how they totally freaked out when Ness set off the pink splat bomb? They utterly detest pink.  
Thresh: Yes, we do. It's a girly color. No offense to you, Paula and Kumatora, but being called a girl is the worst insult a Shark can hear.  
Paula: *sob* _That's really mean. I'm not mad at you Thresh, but that does hurt._  
Thresh: _But Kumatora and Paula here are living proof that girls can be every bit as tough as guys._  
Kumatora: Paula, it's okay. I think Thresh is mocking the idea more than believing it.  
Thresh: Hmm, I guess I was. Being scared of pink and girls is pretty stupid _especially when they can be so cute_.  
Jeff: Their fear is our advantage. I wonder how they'd react if we went in with Splattershots blazing with pink ink?  
Ninten: That would be so fun! They'd be tripping over themselves to get out.  
Kumatora: Let me lead the charge. The look on their faces will be priceless. I'll show them what a 'girl' can do.  
Ninten: Sounds neat to me. And Paula can go with you. I wonder if their brains will explode from seeing two girls storming in with guns squirting.  
Tony: Even better, I doubt that the Onett Police will take seriously any complaints from a bunch of boys covering in pink ink.  
Mako: They'll just laugh at them for getting covering in pink.

Ness: It sounds like we've got a plan forming here. We just have a few loose ends.  
Ness: Jeff and Tony, are the pink weapons ready, or can you make them?  
Jeff: They're ready, but they're at my house. A teleport would save a lot of time.  
Ness: Poo, can you help Jeff and Tony get the weapons and bring them back to my house?  
Poo: Yes.  
Ness: Thank you.  
Paula: What about something to sleep on? We may be there for a while.  
Ness: Good thinking, Paula. I've got three sleeping bags.  
Paula: I've got a bunch at my house that I can borrow. Between the two of us, we should be fine.  
Ness: Thank you.  
Ness: We should bring some snacks. We may be there a while. Or we may not. But we should be prepared.  
Ness: Finally, we need to make sure our parents aren't going to worry. Ask for permission or at least let them know. We don't need to have people wandering around looking for us.  
Ness: Any further ideas?  
Ninten: I'm going to bring some games. It's going to be like a sleepover. We'll have a blast.  
Ness: Then let's all meet back at my house as soon as you're ready, and once the sun sets, we move.

With the plans laid and the pizza eaten, everyone starts to leave. Ninten is first, brimming with excitement. Kumatora and Paula leave next, Kumatora set on using the time to get Paula psyched up. Poo, Jeff, and Tony are last to leave; Jeff and Tony are still quite tired and there's still a lot to do.

* * *

Fassad has put his trumpets away and is wandering the streets of Onett, trying to gather his thoughts. He walks into the burger joint, his head sunken and his spirits down.

Fassad: I'll have another fruit juice.  
Cashier: That's your fourth one today. Is everything all right?  
Fassad: Today's been just rotten. I work and work and work really hard _or make people work for me, at least_, and nothing goes right. _I even hand that principal two one-way tickets to the military academy, and he can't even get that right. And I can't hide from Pokey forever._  
Fassad: Do you ever have one of those days, when everything seems to be against you.  
Cashier: _I don't get paid enough for this._  
Cashier: _Though at least we're selling a lot of fruit juice._  
Cashier: ...  
Fassad: I just feel like drowning my sorrows in juice. (chugs his juice)  
Fassad: Another one please.  
Cashier: (hands Fassad another can of juice, and takes another $4)  
Fassad: It's those blasted kids.  
Fassad: (drags himself out of the burger shop)  
Cashier: _I thought he'd never leave._

Fassad wanders around some, eventually collapsing on a sidewalk not far from the library. _I'm not facing Porky now. I can't do it. I caaaaan't._ Fassad passes out, looking almost pitiable as he lays there on the concrete.

* * *

Mako takes the time to head on home, take a quick shower, and get some untorn and clean-smelling clothes on: A yellow t-shirt, black basketball shorts, white socks, and the same black sneakers. His mom isn't home (she's a single mom and is still at work), so he leaves a note on the fridge. _I hang out a lot of weekends anyway, and I know she isn't crazy about it, but she's never stopped me before. It'll be fine._

* * *

Poo, Jeff, and Tony teleport to Jeff and Dr. Andonuts' house in Winters using PK Teleport α to load up on supplies and munitions. Jeff gathers all the ink weapons he can (two splattershots, a splat roller, a slosher, and several dozen splat bombs. As the supplies are almost loaded, Dr. Andonuts walks in, a bit surprised to see Jeff and his friends home so soon.

Dr. Andonuts: Home early, I see.  
Jeff: Yeah, we're kind of in a rush.  
Dr. Andonuts: I can see. I can't believe it's time for the Splatfest competition so soon. It seems like only yesterday when you guys competed in the last one.  
Jeff: Poo's taking us. We'll be gone the whole weekend.  
Tony: We're going to have so much fun.  
Jeff: See you at school on Monday, dad.  
Tony: Thanks for being such a great dad to Jeff, Dr. Andonuts.  
Dr. Andonuts: Just remember to have fun.

Jeff and Tony stuff the rest of the splat bombs in their backpacks and grab the weapons. There isn't much open space around Jeff's house, so Poo teleports the three back to Onett using PK Teleport β.

* * *

As the sun sets, everyone makes their way to the back of Mach Pizza, which has become their favorite staging ground.

Everyone is wearing their normal clothes and everyone has a full backpack; however, only Ninten is pulling a red wagon behind him, filled to the brim with snacks, games, and anything else they might need. Jeff and Tony look shocked to see how much junk the striped shirt wearing crowd brought. Poo is shocked, but doesn't show it.

Jeff: Why'd you bring so much stuff. We said we were going to have a stake out, not a pig out.  
Ninten: (chewing some nacho chips) Wat da ya man? *gulp* We can't fight on an empty stomach. (offers Jeff a chip)  
Jeff: _It's no use arguing with him. At least what's the worst that can happen?_  
Jeff: No, thanks.  
Jeff: Anyways ...  
Tony: Ness, Paula, Kumatora, Ninten:  
Tony: You people are going to lead the charge. Come get your ink tanks and weapons.

Jeff and Tony hand out the weapons and filled ink tanks, and they all help the chosen four (the four Jeff chose, not 'the' Chosen Four) strap on their tanks. Ninten and Ness are being quite noisy about it, but luckily the arcade is even noisier. Paula and Kumatora just get down to business and are ready first, while Ness and Ninten catch a mild case of the giggles just from looking at each other and thinking about pink ink.

Soon enough, all four are tanked up, and they're given their weapons: splattershots for the boys, a slosher for Paula, and a splat roller for Kumatora. Kumatora looks almost maniacal the way she is holding the giant paint roller over her shoulder, like it's something everyone does. Paula looks composed. After all, she's been through much worse on their adventures, armed with only a frying pan and her (quite potent) psychic powers. Ness and Ninten are still trying to stifle giggles, this time from imagining White running out of the arcade covered in pink and crying like a baby, but the two boys are ready.

The chosen four walk quietly towards the entrance of the arcade, while the rest of the band follows up a little farther back, ready to lend backup should things head south. They easily make it up to the door without being spotted, and judging by the amount of noise, there's plenty of Sharks inside.

Paula: Ready everyone?  
Kumatora: Ready!  
Ness, Ninten: Ready!  
Kumatora: On my mark:  
Kumatora: 1, 2,  
Kumatora: (enters first) 3!

Kumatora enters first, Paula right behind her and the two boys being a bit slow to react. Kumatora immediately spots White at the Whack-a-Mole, and locks in on him. She jumps forward and swings the giant pink roller with a mighty overhead swing, smushing one Shark in a explosion of pink. She then runs forward, pushing the roller right into White. Kumatora pushes hard, and White is pulled under the huge spongey pink roller, and Kumatora pushes back and forth a few times just to make sure she got him.

Paula follows up behind Kumatora, but there isn't much to do. Kumatora has already left a massive trail of devastation, and the Shark she smashed with her flying roller attack is just pitifully trying to crawl out, the weight of the thick, sticky ink keeping him on all fours. After a few paces, he just gives up and collapses on the floor. Paula looks to her right, to see how the rest of the scene is playing out.

Ninten and Ness make their entrance next and run towards the Dance 'till you Drop, but when the get there they see a bunch of angry Sharks. They recognize the fat one that's closest to them as Whale, and he doesn't look one bit happy. Ness and Ninten draw their guns, but before they can fire, Whale shoves Ness to the ground and Ninten barely recognizes Requiem as he is taken down by a well placed tackle.

Whale: Oh no you don't. You're not getting us with that stupid pink stuff again.  
Requiem: This is gonna be fun.  
Whale: This is for humiliating us the other day.  
Whale: (pulls his fist back and aims for Ness' face)

Paula sees what is going on and unloads her slosher and throws a splat bomb, sending a huge comet-like ball of pink ink arcing over a row of arcade machines and falling right on the crowd.

The ink packs a punch. Whale and Requiem are thrown a bit aside and their punches miss, connecting only with the hard ground. Before they realize just how much punching the hard floor hurts, the little pink tetrahedron explodes in a giant explosion of pink, and Whale and Requiem are thrown clear off of Ness and Ninten. Luckily for our two very pink heroes, being on the ground spared them from the worst of the splat bomb, and while they may be pink and a little dazed, they're fine and unhurt. Even Whale and Requiem and the several Sharks who were just hovering around aren't badly hurt; the ink is surprisingly cushioning and all they have are a few bumps from where they impacted into various arcade machines.

At this point, the rest of the Sharks don't even have a chance. With White already well inked, Kumatora curves around and keeps on pushing her weapon like a steam roller, sticking them to the ground like flies on flypaper.

Ness: Kumatora, you can stop now. I don't think they're going to get any pinker.  
Ninten: *giggles* That was great, Kumatora.  
Ness: You wouldn't mind helping a boy up, would you?

Paula gives Ness a hand while Kumatora reaches down and starts prying Ninten off of the floor. It takes a few moments, but soon both boys are stumbling to their feet, grateful for the help, even if they're feeling cold and sticky all over as the ink has soaked all the way through their clothes.

Ness: Would anyone mind helping me show these Sharks the door?  
Kumatora: It'd be my pleasure.

They pull the Sharks up, one by one, and show them the door. They're more than happy to oblige and are just happy to get out of the arcade. White is the last to go, and he buries his face in his shirt as he leaves, trying to hide what little bit of his shame that he can.

Once the Sharks are gone, the four head on out to share the good news. They don't even have to, as the rest had seen the pink Sharks leaving. Ninten's first action is to run over to the wagon and pull out a big banner. As he unfurls it and hangs it over the front door, everyone can see that it says "Happy Pink Day!"

Paula: _That's smart of Ninten. This way anyone who sees all the pink footsteps or steps into the arcade will think there was a party going on._  
Ninten: _I'm cold. I feel so wet, and the wind is just freezing._  
Ninten: Hey Ness, want to head inside. I'm freezing.  
Ness: Sure, let's go upstairs. I've got blankets.

The two boys run on in, while the rest of the group take their time getting their gear in.

Once upstairs, the two notice that it's pretty much empty, and they pick a nice open spot on the floor (there are plenty). Ness sets a blanket down and the two sit down next to each other. Ninten is hugging his chest and shivering, and Ness joins him after wrapping the second blanket around the two. The blanket is shaped like a volcano with two heads popping out the top and the two boys shivering vigorously underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this chapter here because I'm trying to keep the lemons in their own chapters. Proceed to the next chapter if you want to read about Ness and Ninten getting intimate, or skip ahead to chapter 12 if that's not your cup of tea.


	11. (Lemon) Two Frozen Boys in a Blanket - Evening of the Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Ness and Ninten have fun together drying out and putting their PSI to a very unconventional use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This whole chapter is a lemon. It's a Ness/Ninten one. Contains mutual masturbation by teenage (underage) characters and inappropriate use of PSI. If you don't like that, you can skip to the next chapter without missing any of the plot.

Ninten: I'm sooooo cold.  
Ness: I know. I'm freezing too. Who would have guessed that ink could be so cold.  
Ness: Hey Ninten. Do you remember that promise I gave you yesterday?  
Ninten: Now really isn't the time. We're freezing.  
Ness: It'll help us warm up. (he smiles seductively and leans a little more into Ninten, not that he wasn't leaning in already)  
Ninten: Maybe. Just don't do anything too gross.  
Ness: Don't worry. It'll be fine.  
Ninten: _Famous last words._

Ness turns his face around and stares at Ninten from point blank range for a moment. He has to pull back an inch for his eyes to focus, but he is treated by a close up of his cute friend. _Ninten sure has a pretty face. He's got smooth peach skin and the bits of hair I can see are so black._ There's ink all over his face, and he spots a blob on his cheek. _I wonder what it tastes like?_ Ness can't resist, and licks it.

Ninten: What're you doing? Why are you licking me.  
Ness: You taste like strawberry. _Well, technically, the ink tastes like strawberry jelly, not Ninten._  
Ness: Do you want me to stop?  
Ninten: Yes, well, no ... well, I'm not sure.  
Ness: Am I making you uncomfortable?  
Ninten: _It actualy feels pretty good, and his tongue is so warm._  
Ninten: A little. I kind of like it, but I'm just really afraid someone will see us?  
Ness: You've got a point there.

Lucas comes upstairs, and a look of concern spreads on his face as he sees to two boys huddled up together.

Lucas: You two must be freezing.  
Ness: We sure are.  
Ness: Hey Lucas, could you come here a second.  
Lucas: (walks over to Ness and lends him his ear as Ness signals that he wants to whisper)  
Ness: (whispering) Ninten and I need our special time. Would you mind making sure no one else comes up here until we come down? Please?  
Lucas: (talking normal) Don't you two worry. I'll make sure you guys aren't disturbed. Have fun, Ninten.

Lucas leaves down the stairs.

Ninten: Wow, Ness, that was pretty bold of you.  
Ness: Lucas is a great guy. You can trust him with anything.  
Ninten: Yes, he's such a nice guy. _He's even willing to share Ness with me._

Just then, the lights in their room shut off, plunging the windowless room into darkness. _It must be on some sort of timer. The lights downstairs are still on._

Ninten: (shivers) I'm freezing.  
Ness: (shivers) It sure is cold.

Ness has an idea. He brings his hands out from under the blanket and cups them in front of him, then whispers "PK Fire." A shimmering flame forms, floating an inch above his hands. The light casts huge shadows on the walls and ceiling, and Ninten looks in interest. "Ouch!," yells Ness, as the flame burns his hand. "(even more softly) PK Fire" A larger but more diffuse flame forms. The two boys can feel the heat on their faces, but it doesn't burn.

Ninten: (pokes his finger into the flame)  
Ninten: It's warm. _It feels wonderful._  
Ness: (smiling softly) I just thought of a neat trick. You mind if I try it out on you?  
Ninten: _Anything to take my mind off these freezing clothes I'm wearing._ Sure.  
Ness: PK Fire

Ness conjures up another diffuse flame, this time aiming inside the cold bundle of blankets. It's centered right inside Ninten's chest. Ninten's face just melts from the relief as he feels his core thaw out and the cold cotton around his chest lose its chill.

Ninten: That feels great. Want me to do the same to you.  
Ness: (reaches over and gives Ninten a soft kiss on the cheek)  
Ness: (seductively) Yes, please.  
Ninten: PK Fire

Ninten knows that it will probably take a few tries to calibrate it right, so he aims in the middle of the floor for his first try. It is some smart thinking, seeing as his flames are even brighter than Ness' first try.

Ninten: PK Fire  
Ninten: PK Fire  
Ninten: ...  
Ness: Relax.  
Ness: The trick is to speak gently and only give a gentle push with your mind. Imagine that you're trying to hug and cuddle me, not roast me to a crisp.  
Ness: Like this: PK Fire

This time Ness targets Ninten in the back, warming up his cold spine. Ninten is liking every Joule of it. Both boys can feel the humidity wafting up from where the blanket is wrapped around Ninten's neck as the warm water vapor makes its way up and out.

Ness: _I'm freezing in here._  
Ness: _I'd feel better if I shucked these freezing shorts, and got rid of this wet shirt, but I don't want to scare Ninten._  
Ness: _Actually, that's a lie. Well, it's the truth, but not the whole truth. I'm afraid of being naked next to another person. As much as these clothes are freezing cold, they're still protecting me and that's why I haven't taken them off._  
Ness: _For now, at least. If it keeps up, I'll have little choice if I don't want to wind up as an ice pop._

Ninten: (gently) PK Fire.

A soft flame forms in the middle of the room, its glow gently bathing the room in a warm light.

Ninten: Yay! It worked.  
Ness: It's gorgeous.  
Ninten: Now for your prize.  
Ninten: PK Fire

Ness feels warm down below as Ninten's aim is a little low. Ninten likes seeing Ness' face turn into a smile as he enjoys the wonderful warmth in his soaked shorts. "If you'd be ever so sweet, can you send a bit a heat up higher. But don't stop down below. It feels great." Ninten adjusts his focus a bit and soon Ness is enjoying a warm belly and chest.

Ness shifts a bit as he prepares to use more PSI on Ninten, and their blanket comes open and slides down to their hips. Ness feels the cold air through his wet shirt, and he knows that Ninten must be feeling it too, but instead of pulling the blanket up, he whispers "PK Fire" again, and this time wraps in most of Ninten, from his neck to his thighs.

Ninten feels great. He's in a trance as he focuses on his fire PSI, and the warmth from Ness' PSI is almost putting him to sleep. _It feels like our own tiny tropical paradise_, thinks Ninten. As the two continue to gently cook each other, their clothes start to dry out, the flux of heat from their PSI being absorbed by the evaporation from their shorts and shirts and their exposed skin being completely dry by this point.

Ness lets his PSI go and lets his hand wander over. First he slides his hand over the still-damp denim protecting his own thigh, then with a gulp in his throat, he slides onto the damp denim protecting his friend's thigh. _He's relaxing a bit more. I think he's enjoying this._ Ness slides across the rough fabric, stopping to look at Ninten before going all the way. Ninten nods and smiles, giving Ness permission to continue.

Ness presses forward, and his hand slips around the thigh and into the clothed gap between Ninten's legs. He presses his fingers forward, wedging his way in. _He's quite wet down there. Much more than the rest of his shorts. Hmm, come to think of it, I'm most wet there too. It must be because we're keeping that spot hidden away because it's so sensitive and it's so cold. I know what will help him._

"PK Fire," says Ness as he cups his fingers around the well supported and protected bulge. It's pretty small due to the cold, but there is a noticible rod running up towards the brass button that's holding it all together. _It tingles,_ thinks Ninten as Ness feels warmth well up from his friend's package and thaw out his freezing fingers.

_Oh, that feels heavenly,_ thinks one very happy bandana-toting boy as his two best friends are cradled and warmed. It takes a lot of PSI to keep that soaked crotch warm, and once Ninten gets a little too warm, he spreads his legs a bit, upping the evaporation. Ness is surprised at how hard he has to concentrate. He's almost going at it as hard as he would in combat. Well, almost. He's still very careful not to overheat his friend's family jewels, but just give them a warm bath.

Ninten returns the favor with a "PK Fire" of his own. Soon Ness is opening up his legs too, and the two are now loose and confortable on the floor, instead of shivering and holding their thighs tightly closed to preserve heat. They can see the steam rising from below, and Ness finds it very sexy.

As Ness keeps cradling and cuddling Ninten's package, Ninten sends his hand over, feeling his way there as his eyes are shut from the pleasure he's feeling. He feels around the package and enjoys tracing out the sausage shape under the jean shorts, with the two loosening balls hanging out down below. Ninten is happy that Ness' shorts are all fastened and secure, as he feels so much cleaner with a thick layer of denim in between his fingers and his friend.

_Time to ramp up the pleasure_, thinks Ness as his smile turns into a smirk momentarily. He shifts his fingers a bit, now only cupping Ninten's modestly sized rod and placing his fingertips between the base of the rod and the balls, and he starts pushing and rubbing into the bulge as his fingers push in towards his prostate. Ninten feels all tingly inside. _Mmmm. You know where to touch, Ness._ More, Ness! _Did I just say that out loud. Oops. I hope he doesn't mind._

_He said my name. That's so cute. He must love what I'm doing_, thinks Ness as he moves his fingers up a bit, now attacking his friend's tip through the protective shorts. "PK Fire" Ness warms Ninten up again, noticing that he's getting much dryer. The striped shirt and that lovely bandana are completely dry, while the legs and hips of his shorts are almost there and the crotch is making progress. _At this rate, we'll get to sleep together in warm, cuddly, and dry clothes. I'm getting even more excited, not that Ninten isn't helping with his fingers._

Ness: Ninten, are you close?  
Ninten: _Huh? Oh, my clothes._  
Ninten: Yeah, pretty close. My shirt's complete dry. Here, feel.  
Ninten: (leans over and rubs his shoulders up against Ness' chin)  
Ness: _Mmm, dry and toasty. But that's not what I meant._  
Ness: I mean, down below. Is your thing close to ... like ... exploding with pleasure?  
Ninten: It is feeling weird.  
Ness: (pushes a little harder and much more deliberately at the base of the shaft)  
Ninten: Yes. Whatever you just did, it does feel like something really good is about to explode down there.  
Ness: Want to keep going?  
Ninten: I'd love that. But what about you?  
Ness: _That's so sweet._  
Ness: Hmm. Maybe we should hold off a bit. I'm not there yet. Maybe if you gave me a nice kiss, it would help.  
Ness: And, besides, we should probably finish drying our clothes before we climax.  
Ninten: _A climax? That's like the most exciting part of a movie, or something. I'm sure it's something nice._  
Ninten: _A kiss? Okay._

Ninten leans over and gives Ness a smooch on his cheek. "Ninten, want me to show you another way to kiss? I know you'll like it." "Sure, go for it, Ness."

Ness rests his right arm around Ninten's shoulder, switching to using his left to cuddle Ninten's private parts. He then pulls Ninten in, not stopping until their lips softly touch. "Relax," he says calmly as he lets his tongue slip out and starts licking his friend's lips and softly trying to push in. Ness squeezes a bit on Ninten's crotch, earning him a moan, and Ness takes the opportunity to send his tongue in. The warm tongue feels weird but in a very good way. Ninten tries to wrap his tongue around Ness', and soon the two are feeling each other up with their meaty appendages.

Ninten starts grinding into Ness' hand, trying to get some friction on his desperate crotch, and Ness is more than happy to push back. Ness can feel Ninten getting desperate. Two two pull their tongues back out, needing air. "Ness, I don't think I ... I can hold it much longer." "Don't worry. It'll be fine," says Ness, as he raises his groping hand to Ninten's waistband. "Are you okay with me touching your penis under your shorts?"

Ninten is hesitant. He's actually surprisingly shy about his privates, but his dick is begging to be touched, and Ness is a really sweet guy, so Ninten can only answer with "Please. Yes, please" as he braces for the contact.

As Ninten stiffens up and braces himself, Ness sticks his hand down Ninten's protective shorts and into his supportive boxer briefs. Ninten lets out a moan and relaxes as Ness' fingers wrap around his shaft, the warm touch feeling incredible. _That feels so good._

Ninten only has to grind his dick three times against Ness' hand before his eyes glaze over and close as he shoots his load. Ness gets his hand cupped around his tip just in time to catch every last bit of the slimy stuff and keep his clothes dry and clean as Ninten can only focus on how great he's feeling under Ness' care. He has to stop rubbing Ness' bulge with his hand as his dick shoots shot after shot of sticky stuff into Ness' hand.

As Ninten comes down from his high, his first concern is his friend's shorts. As Ness carefully extracts his hand, he feels up his shorts, and is happily surprised that they're dry.

Ness: Here, look.  
Ness: (shows Ninten his seed)  
Ness: That came out of you.  
Ninten: (looks at Ness' outstretched hand and sniffs the off-white liquid, taking in the sweet and salty smell)  
Ness: Some people like to eat it.  
Ninten: _I don't know. That stuff looks pretty nasty._  
Ness: It's okay. There's no shame if you don't want to.  
Ninten: Yeah. Well, anyways, I had a great time. I can see why you love to play like this.  
Ness: I know. It's so much fun, right?  
Ninten: Yeah. Especially when your body locks up and you feel that good feeling spread through your body.  
Ninten: So, what are we going to do with that goo?  
Ness: Hmm. _I don't know. I don't want to just rub it on my shorts. It's sticky. There's no bathroom here to wash my hands ..._  
Ness: (rubs his hands on the floor)  
Ninten: Remind me not to sit down there.  
Ness: *laughs*

Ness: I guess we should head on back downstairs.  
Ninten: You didn't have your fun. Are you sure you don't want help first?  
Ness: Hmm, I guess we could. _That would feel really good._

Ninten puts his hand back onto Ness' crotch, but Ness has other ideas. Ness spreads out the blanket and lies down belly first. He leads one of Ninten's hands over his denim-clad butt, and the other under his crotch. And then Ness starts grinding.

Ninten: Ness, you're really going at it hard.  
Ness: It feels so good. Push in when I push, please.  
Ness: Oh, and don't worry about catching my stuff. I know it grosses you out, so I'll handle it.

Ninten does as he's told, groping and pushing around and against Ness' bulge in sync with Ness humping his friend's hand and the blanket. _Ness looks so cute. He's eyes look so happy. I think he's going to spill soon._ Ness is losing control, able to do nothing but keep thrusting into his friend's hand.

Ness shoves one of his hands under his body, frantically trying to get into the waistband as he feels the pleasure building. _Come on. Get in there. There we go._ Ness feels dick give its first pulse with his hand just barely in the shorts, and still outside the boxer briefs. Luckily, he gets his hand the rest of the way in fast, and the first few pulses are dry. The moment he cups himself, he feels the warmth spread over his hand, and he lets himself fully enjoy the moment as he gets his release, knowing that he's staying clean.

After a minute or so of just lying there, looking like he's asleep, Ness rolls over and pulls his hand out, and shows it to Ninten.

Ninten: It looks just like yours.  
Ness: I guess it does.  
Ninten: *sniff* Smells a bit different though.  
Ness: *sniff* It smells just a bit stronger, and saltier.

Ness rubs his hands on the floor next to where he wiped off Ninten's goop, happy to have clean hands again.

Ness: I guess we should head downstairs now.  
Ninten: Yeah. The real action might start any minute. That was fun. Let's do it again sometime.  
Ness: Sure thing, and maybe we could invite Lucas.  
Ninten: A threesome sounds like it would be nice. Count me in.

The two boys get up and head downstairs.


	12. Death Rays and Big Bangs - Evening of the Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are waiting for Fassad to show up to ambush him, but somehow Fassad manages to sneak in without the heroes noticing, and things really heat up. Everything comes together in this final chapter.

All is quiet at the arcade. Well, figuratively. Arcades are noisy places; however, Ness and his friends are as still as praying mantises as they wait for their quarry.

Tony: This is getting boring. When is he going to show up?  
Jeff: Just be patient; it'll be worth it.

... a few minutes later ...

Tony: When's he going to show up. I'm bor-

Just then the whole place shakes rather violently. Nothing is tipped over or broken, but it shakes the arcade to its foundations. Kumatora is the first up, her mind focused and ready to release a blast of PSI, but she sees nothing. Moments later everyone else is up.

Kumatora: What was that?  
Jeff: I'm not sure, but it wasn't an earthquake. I think it came from down below.  
Kumatora: But Porky's in his big metal bubble cage. He can't do a thing without Fassad.  
Jeff: Hmm ...  
Ness: I guess we'll just have to go see.  
Jeff: It'd be better if Porky didn't see us, but I guess he's trapped in that capsule, so what's the worst that can happen?  
Paula: Famous last words, Jeff.

Ninten: So where is the entrance to this secret lair of theirs?  
Jeff: Good question. We were expecting Fassad to show us the way in, but we'll have to find it ourselves now.  
Jeff: There's got to be a secret door somewhere. Let's check everywhere: the walls, the floor, even the ceiling.

They fan out and search thorougly. Jeff and Tony are checking the arcade machines for secret codes.

Jeff: "Really, we're not playing video games. I swear. Well, at least we're trying not to."

Ninten and Ness knock on the walls and floor, looking for hollow spots. Paula and Kumatora have developed a new way to resonate their PSI Freezing with the masonry to make a mental map of its three-dimensional structure. Poo is sitting on the floor in meditation, waiting for inspiration to find him, and he succeeds in clearing his mind despite the noisy environment. Lucas bounces around, not really able to figure out how he wants to approach it.

Kumatora: Hey Lucas, come here.  
Paula: I think we feel something here.  
Kumatora: Could you try using your telekinesis on the floor here. I think there's something.  
Lucas: Okay. Here?  
Kumatora: Yeah, go for it, Lucas!

Lucas concentrates and pulls up on the floor. He can feel something move ever so slightly down below, but it's locked tight.

Lucas: Yeah, there's definitely something down there. It's heavy and it's stuck, but there's something.  
Paula: It might be our way in.  
Paula: Maybe we should ask Jeff and Tony for help. They're the tech whizzes.  
Paula: Jeff! Tony! We need you to check something.

Jeff: We're busy checking out this machine.  
Tony: We'll be there in a moment.  
Jeff: _There's no way I'm losing to Tony. He's going down._  
Tony: _If I can only land this combo, Jeff's going to be KO'ed for sure._

Paula and Kumatora grab Jeff's and Tony's arms and drag them over, not content to wait kindly, earning a momentary grunt from the two guys, but they soon get over it.

Kumatora: We found something in the floor here. Maybe you could figure it out.  
Jeff: Hmm. Let's see.  
Jeff: (knocks on the floor)  
Jeff: There certainly is something strange here. But how to open it?

After trying for a few minutes, the siren call of the video games beckon, and Jeff starts playing the arcade game closest to him. It's Asteroids.

Jeff and Tony are completely engrossed in the game. Jeff is playing and Tony is watching intently.

Paula: You guys are supposed to be helping us, not goofing off.  
Jeff: We are ... making sure that the secret code isn't in one of these asteroids.

Thresh: Jeff has a point here. This is the machine that White uses, and he never, ever lets us touch it.  
Mako: Yeah. It's his special machine.

Paula: Hmm ... what's that where the score's supposed to be.  
Jeff: What?  
Paula: Instead of numbers, it has symbols.  
Jeff: Hmm ... *boom* _My ship. You made me crash my ship._  
Tony: It does look like a secret backdoor. Jeff, keep shooting stuff while I figure out how it works.

Jeff keeps playing while Jeff studies the glyphs, each shot making a glyph or two change. "Hmm ... there's ten glyphs, and ten digits in our number system, so it's probably just a font hack ... maybe if we finish on the right 'score,' it'll unlock something."

It takes a few games, but Jeff eventually notices that some of the glyphs can line up with the right adjacent glyph. Jeff shuffles the ten possible glyphs in his mind, and assembles the picture.

Jeff: It's a shark. Make a shark with the glyphs. Give me a minute. I'll tell you how to make a shark on the scoreboard ...  
Jeff: Start the game over.  
Tony: Okay (suicides and restarts the game)  
Jeff: Clear this stage.  
Tony: Okay (beats stage one)  
Jeff: Shoot one of the large asteroids, but only one shot. Don't break the medium ones.  
Tony: Okay (fires a single shot and hits an asteroidi)  
Jeff: Great. The scoreboard looks like a picture of a shark.  
Jeff: Now die, to lock in the score.

As Tony blows up his own ship in the game and brings up the game over screen, a loud click comes from the ground, barely audible above the noise of the arcade.

Thresh: We have to leave. I just remembered that we have curfew in fifteen minutes.  
Mako: Yeah.

Kumatora: _Since when has curfew stopped them from doing anything?_  
Kumatora: _Well, I guess it might be safer to have them home anyway. They don't have psychic powers like we do._  
Kumatora: Bye. We'll see you on Monday.

The whole teams gathers around the trapdoor, this time without their ink weapons and instead ready to unleash some serious PSI (or in Jeff and Tony's case, a pair of Gaia Beams).

Lucas: I'm pretty sure we all know who's down there with Pokey.  
Lucas: Don't underestimate Fassad. Hit him with all you have, and if he begs for mercy, don't give him any. We can always revive him later_, though there's something about our PSI that makes it never actually kill_. So don't hold back.  
Ness: Don't you worry. I don't plan on letting him, or Pokey get away.  
Kumatora: Enough wasting time. Let's get him.

Kumatora pulls the trapdoor open. Ness, Ninten, Lucas, Paula, and Kumatora all jump in, having to be careful not to all get stuck in the trapdoor from jumping in at the same time. Poo jumps in a few seconds later, and then Jeff and Tony climb down the steel ladder leading down.

* * *

The party drops in to Porky's lair. There's machinery everywhere. Everything is gray and drab, and standing in the center of the room is the sphere that everyone wishes they'd never see again.

Lucas: The Perfectly Safe Capsule.  
Lucas: _Dr. Andonuts, you idiot._  
Lucas: Hey, he's laughing at me.

Paula: There's a door in the back. I'm going to take a look.

Paula sneaks over to the metal door and puts her ear to it, listining. _I hear something. Sounds like Fassad. I think he's coming this way._

Paula: Everyone, get ready. I think Fassad is going to come through that door.

There isn't time to get in position before the door open. Fassad laughs 'Oh ho ho' as he walks in with a big smile on his face and a large red cylindracal gem in his hands.

Fassad: So, Lucas, did you really think you had the best of me?  
Fassad: And Ness, I know what you did. Porky doesn't like you. Same goes for the rest of you degenerates.  
Ness: _Why are we just listening to him monologue. Why don't we just whack him right here and right now?_  
Fassad: Today's your lucky day. You all get to witness Porky's latest invention.  
Kumatora: _Hah. What a suck up. We all know Porky couldn't invent himself out of a paper bag._  
Fassad: He calls it the Doom Ray.  
Fassad: I know, it's such a genius name. Hold the applause.  
Fassad: If you'll look to your left, you'll see the machine in all its glory. The best part is that it's 100% PSI-proof. All it's missing is this beautiful ruby.

Fassad: Now I know what you guys are all going to ask: What does a Doom Ray do?  
Fassad: Well wonder no more, because I will do better than tell you. I will show you.  
Fassed: (presses a button on the wall)

The whole place starts to shake and accelerates upwards. The arcade above has split in two and folded out of the way while the giant weapon that they are all in rises up to meet the night sky. What was once a dark and monochrome room underground is now a dark and monochrome platform raised a hundred feet up off the ground, with metal guard rails being all that keep unsuspecting people from just walking off the edge. It's a clear, moonless night, and the stars can be seen up above.

Fassed: Ah, the smell of fresh air under the night sky. There couldn't be a more perfect night for doing some evil.  
Fassad: (inserts the ruby)  
Fassad: There we go. Now, when I press this button, these giant Van de Graaff generators will start charging, powering these equally giant and very flashy glass capacitors. When they've got as much juice as they can hold, the power will shoot over to this beauty of a ruby and energize the laser, which will come out this end in a beam of destructive beauty.  
Fassed: And if you're thinking of stopping me, you're too late, because I'm pressing the button now. (presses the big red button)

The machinery whizzes to life, and our protagonists get into their battle positions, while Porky laughs with an evil cackle inside his soundproof capsule.

Ness: Go!  
Ness: PK Flash Ω!

Shiny waves of colorful energy form in front of Ness and spread across a wide arc in front of him. The waves wrap around the machinery, causing no damage (as Fassad had said), but it's not Ness' target. The energy races towards Fassad and bounces off of him as his PSI shield momentarily becomes visible. The energy comes crashing back to Ness.

Ness: _Ow!_  
Ninten: PK LifeUp γ!  
Ness: (smiles) _That feels great._

Lucas: PSI Counter Ω! - The party is enveloped in a PSI shield, which becomes invisible a few moments after it is cast.  
Kumatora: PSI Freeze Ω! (at herself)

Kumatora's PSI shield flashes as the frosty energy bounces right off of her and towards Fassad. Fassad's shield is unable to stop the reflected energy and Fassad is temporarily assaulted by the bursts of cold energy. One of his trumpets even breaks off of his face.

Fassad: You'll pay for that.  
Fassad: PK Thunder Ω!

Four bolts of thunder strike from the cloudless sky, each reflecting off of his PSI shield. As the fourth bolt reflects off of him and towards our heroes, the shield shatters from overuse.

Kumatora deftly ducks under one bolt, another two bolts miss completely, and the final bolt hits Lucas right in the chest. Luckily, Lucas is wearing his trusty Lightning Badge, and the bolt reflects right back to Fassad, frying his garish hat and the wig underneath.

Poo: _His shield is down. It's time._  
Poo: PK Starstorm Ω!

White blasts of energy erupt all around Fassad, like luminous meteors falling from the heavens. Without his shield, Fassad is struck repeatedly, all but one of his trumpets breaking off and leaving him a wheezing wreck.

Paula: PK Freeze Ω! - A direct hit.  
Jeff: Gaia Beam - A direct hit.

Paula: Fassad, you're outmatched. Give up now.

Fassad stops resisting and raises his singed hands into the air, slowly chuckling. Our heroes are perplexed as to what he could find so amusing, but that is soon interrupted by a massive discharge of energy. Sparks fly from the machinery as a giant red beam of light flies from the business end of the machine, illuminating the whole city for a moment. Every turns and watches as the beam flies up into the air and towards the mountains in the distance.

As the laser finishes discharging, everything goes pitch black as people's eyes try to adjust back from the bright discharge, but soon a growing fireball can be seen where the laser had been fired at. It rises and takes the shape of a mushroom as it begins to fade. It's all completely silent.

Jeff yells for everyone to "Drop to the ground and brace yourselves!," but he himself doesn't heed his own advice. He races to the chamber holding the ruby, and tries to grab it.

_There must be a force field protecting it. I can't grab it. But I might be able to use my beam on it. If I do it just right, it'll scratch the ruby in just the right away, and the whole thing will go kablooey on the next discharge._

Jeff carefully uses his Gaia Beam as if it were a laser scalpel, putting minute and nearly undetectable cracks in the otherwise flawless gem. It's a hasty job, but he only has moments.

Just then, the shockwave hits. Luckily the mountains were far away, but it's still quite a blast. Fassad is blown clear off the platform, as is Jeff, who falls towards the ground below. Everyone else is prone, and they're all able to stay on the platform. No one can hear the sick thud of Jeff striking the asphalt over the sounds of dozens of windows shattering, trees falling, and car alarms blaring.

Moments later, Fassad flies back to the platform to gloat at his fallen foes.

Fassed: Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Witness now, the birth of a glorious new era. I call it, the Age of Porky. All will bask in his generous glory, and those who protrate themselves before him shall live, while all others perish under his might.  
Fassed: Now watch in wonder at the power before us ...  
Fassed: (presses some buttons)  
Fassed: There *points*, Foursides. Porky was meant to rule Foursides, but you (points at Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo) had to interfere. Oh, how the tables have turned. Witness now the end of your pathetic Eagleland 'democracy'.  
Fassed: (presses the big red button)

Tony: Everyone! Run!  
Tony: Trust me!  
Ness: PK Teleport?  
Tony: Yes!  
Ness: PK Teleport α!

Ness starts dashing at an inhuman speed and his friends friends follow behind. They quickly reach the guard rail. Ness turns, staying on the platform as hs runs faster and faster. He can see that the machine is about to discharge.

The energy bursts forth and is channeled into the ruby. The laser begins to shine a bit, but before it can reach its full output, the ruby starts sparking and shaking violently. "My ruby! No, hold together!," screams Fassad as he hugs the chamber holding the ruby, hoping that it can fire at least this one shot. _Just one shot. Come on; hold together._

The ruby suddenly explodes. Ness and his friends slip out of this dimension just in time, the shockwave mere feet away, but Fassad isn't so fortunate. His defenses battered from his fight with the heroes and with him literally hugging the machine, he is blasted upwards with incredible speed. The bow shock burns him with the searing heat of plowing through an atmosphere at hypersonic speeds as he rises high into the sky. He is helpless to do anything about the pain. It only lasts a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity before the heat fades and Fassad opens his eyes. Down below he can see lights receeding quickly while the stars above are brighter than usual.

Around himself, Fassad feels nothing, not even air. Luckily (or unluckily, some may say) for Fassad, he doesn't need oxygen to live. He starts feeling very cold staring out at the darkness around him. A few minutes later, he notices that the lights have converged into the shape of Eagleland. _How odd._ A few minutes after that, he witnesses his last sunrise as he realizes that he's not on Earth anymore. He's in space on an escape trajectory, and he's not coming back.

As the minutes grow into hours and the hours into days, Fassad starts to wish he could trade places with Porky. _At least he gets a warm and safe capsule to sleep it. All I get to do is float around in space all day. It's so _boring_!,_ Fassad tries to say out loud, but in space, no one can hear you complain. Fassed doesn't need to eat, drink, poop, or even stay warm, so he'll be able to enjoy every moment of his one way trip to who knows where.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the machine, having been spared from total obliteration from Fassad's sacrifice, is melting down as the psionic generator at its core goes haywire. It turns into a hot mess of molten metal and slag as Porky's Perfectly Safe Capsule is drawn into it. It is perfectly safe as advertised, so Porky gets to witness as his lifeboat sinks slowly back into the ground. And it sinks, and sinks, and sinks.

It sinks for days, slowly dropping as the remains of the machine keep melting down through the crust. Or maybe it's the mantle. It's impossible to tell when you're stuck in a spherical prison with nothing but a small porthole-shaped window to look out of. Finally it melts through to the core, and Porky gets to be kept company by the giant sea of glowing hot metal around him, where he's perfectly safe and perfectly helpless.

* * *

Summers:

Ness teleports in, with his friends (minus Jeff) trailing closely behind him.

Ness: What happened?  
Tony: Jeff sabotaged Fassad's machine. It went critical.  
Ness: ...  
Tony: It made a giant boom.  
Ness: Nice!  
Paula: We should head back. Jeff is missing.  
Ninten: I saw him get blown off the platform by the blast. He must have sacrificed himself to destroy the machine.  
Ness: We can revive people, but we do need to hurry. This is going to hit the news soon. We need to get Jeff and scram.  
All: Agreed.  
Ness: PK Teleport α!

Ness teleports his friends and himself back to Onett.

* * *

Onett:

The party teleports in near the hospital. Paramedics are jumping into ambulances and racing around, trying to answer all the calls for help.

Ness: Good. The cops aren't here yet, and no reporters.  
Ness: Any idea where Jeff may have fallen?  
Ninten: Sorry, no. I didn't exactly get a good look. Things were pretty hectic.  
Kumatora: It's okay. We understand.  
Ness: I think I can feel him over my psychic link.  
Ness: He's not an empath, but we are good friends, and I think I can feel him calling for help.  
Paula: I can too.  
Poo: He's nearby. I can feel his presence as well. Follow me.

Everyone follows Poo as he closes his eyes and trusts his mind to guide him. Sadly, his mind doesn't sense the curb in front of him, and he trips on it and falls, breaking his nose.

Ness: PK LifeUp α!  
Poo: Thanks.

Poo keeps his eyes open now, but he can still follow the signal, and stepping around a corner into an alley, they see Jeff.

He's lying on the ground in a bloody heap. Above him floats a Jeff-shaped ghost. Tony runs over and tries to feel for a pulse, finding nothing.

Tony: Noooooo! Jeff!

Ness: PK Healing Ω!

Jeff's blood flows back into his body, his wounds close, his ghost goes back into his body, and he stands up, as if nothing had ever happened.

Everyone has something they want to say, but Ness reminds them that they need to leave, now.

Ness: PK Teleport α!

The run out of the alley and down the street, vanishing as police sirens can be heard approaching.

* * *

Ness' House

They teleport back to Ness' front lawn, and quickly get inside.

Ness' Mom: Oh, it's a miracle that you're safe.  
Ness' Mom: Quick, come sit down by the TV. It's the news.

The heroes gather around the TV, where Flint and Tracy are already watching.

TV: A blast occured in downtown Onett just minutes ago.  
TV: It appears to have happened in the video arcade.  
TV: Windows all over town have shattered and the town is in a panic.  
TV: Breaking News: We have reports just in that the blast was heard from as far away as Foursides.  
TV: That gives you an idea of how devasting this disaster must be, to be felt that far away.  
TV: But what do you make of the reports of the mushroom cloud seen in the mountains north of Onett?  
TV: All world leaders are denying having launched a nuclear strike, and the Eagleland Department of War reports that no launches were detected.  
TV: Well, they have detected one launch, but it appears to have come from Onett and is heading out to space, which makes no sense.  
TV: They are nonetheless investigating, and we will give you the full report once it becomes available.  
TV: Let's switch to live coverage from our helicopter over Onett.  
TV: You can see here where the explosion happened. All that's left is a bunch of dark stone. The blast must have been so hot it just melted the whole thing down, like in a volcano.  
TV: If there is one miracle to report tonight, is that there appears to have been no casualties. The arcade and the adjoining pizzaria were both empty at the time of the explosion and, miraculously, no one was hit by broken glass, falling trees, or any other hazards.

Flint: I'm glad to see you home safe, Lucas.  
Tracy: Yeah. It'd get lonely without you around.  
Ness' Mom: Group Hug!

Everyone gathers around for a big (and somewhat unwieldy) hug. It feels good to be safe at last, knowing that Porky and Fassad's plan has been thwarted.

As much Flint, Ness' Mom, and Tracy just want to ask them questions, all our heroes want to do is sleep.

Ness: Do you mind if my friends stay here tonight.  
Ness' Mom: Why certainly. With what just happened tonight, I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt. It'll be a little cramped in Ness' room, but you should be able to manage. I'll go get you some extra blankets, and I'll make a big meal for everyone.  
All: Thank You.

And so our heroes have a nice meal, enjoy their sleep, head to their homes the next day, and go back to school on Monday.


	13. Epilogue

Thresher and Mako are really nice, especially to Lucas. Lucas, with the help of his friends, teaches them good manners and how to be friendly.

White is just a broken shell. Without Mr. P's support and with his gang having fallen apart, he has nothing to turn to and he enters into depression.

The other Sharks go back to their lives before they got entangled in the group. They ditch the stupid attire, dressing in colorful clothes and learning to enjoy life as teenagers are supposed to. It's rough, but they manage. It helps that Ness and his friends are accepting and don't hold grudges, and they try to convince the rest of the people to do the same.

Flint finally gets a house, and Lucas stays in Onett for good. Lucas, Ness, and Ninten spend a lot of quality afternoons there.

The authorities, astronomers, and geologists investigate the arcade site and track the tiny dot that is Fassad with their telescopes and radar for a few years, but eventually have to give up, Fassad cruising out of range of even the largest telescopes and the plug of once-molten rock continuing farther than even the deepest drill can reach. Conspiracy theories continue to this day as to what really happened, but none of them are credible. Neither villian is ever heard from ever again.

And our heroes, that is to say, Ness, Lucas, Paula, Jeff, Tony, Ninten, Kumatora, and Poo, live happily ever after. Actually, they don't. They have good days and bad days, they have exciting surprises and disappointing setbacks, but it is life, and they are happy to be living it.


End file.
